Out at Sea
by magic-reeni
Summary: Bakura's captain of his pirates ship, The Sennen, with his two first mates Yami and Marik. They kidnap Ryou to avoid being being taken to the gallows and Yugi and Malik both just need to get away. Is there a better way than sneaking onto a pirate ship?
1. The Capture

Orange and red flames licked the roofs and building sides on the large island, the town of Bayton burning to ashes. The inhabitants of the island were around in fear, trying to bustle children into hiding or running to save themselves. The cause of the fear and fire was docked at the port, a ship with dyed gold sails with a black flag. The design of an upside down pyramid with an eye in the middle and crossbones adorned the middle mast. The ship had docked no more than hour before and nobody knew or cared who they were. Not fifteen minutes later the crew raised the colors and at the appearance of it the panic began. The pirates cheered at the sound of the screams and others chased some of the prettier girls around the port.

Three men stood at the front of the ship, watching their men as they terrorized the citizens. In the middle of the captain, a white-haired, sharp, brown-eyed man who barely looked to even be seventeen. He stared with amusement over the town, his eyes drawn to the mansion built at the highest point on the island with a dirt road leading up to it in the design of an 'S'. He turned to the two other men, one on his right and the other at his left. The one on his right looked the same age as himself, though one shorter and the other taller than himself. The taller had spiked out and bleach blonde hair with lavender eyes, black make-up sharpening his eyes to a point. The shorter had three different colors of hair with eyes the color of blood.

"Who don't my two first mates have a little fun in this town? It'll be a while before we reach another worth terrorizing and you've definitely eared it more than these dirt wastes," he remarked, gesturing towards the rest of his crew on land.

The tri-colored teen turned his eyes towards the sight of the burning town and smirked, his deep voice in contrast with his small size. "I think I could enjoy myself, Captain Bakura. Perhaps I'll find a nice lady or two to toss around before dumping her into the deep blue." An devilish smirk formed on his face before he turned on his heel, his long black coat swishing around him with a purpose as important as the crew member himself. He disappeared at the end of the dock, behind a building, shoving one of his own crew mates out of his way with a forceful shove.

"And you, Marik," Bakura questioned, turning to his first best friend. His voice was raspy and held a malice that was ever present in his person.

"This is just a waste of time. I suppose I could just get a drink though," he answered, pointing to a bar that sat on the water's edge. He pulled off his three-point hat and shook his long hair from its flat state, ruffling it up a bit before he was content. Setting his hat down he headed off the Sennen without another word to his captain. His only wish was that they didn't stay here nearly as long as they did in the last port. Three days ashore was just too long and he opted for being on the waves than on stationary land. Kicking open the door of a tavern, he waited with an annoyed expression for the few hiding people inside to run out before letting himself in.

The captain smirked and felt his chest swell in a sense of pride as the Sennen was mentioned. The wonderful, yet potent name he'd decided to call his fine ship. A name all would remember and was as powerful as the three main crew members aboard it. No man survived when sailing commanders found the gold-sailed ship at sea and nothing remained of the ship they sailed in when the Sennen left. Only a year into the path of piracy it took before the great ship became a renowned and feared ship. Any other pirate who dared to take it over or even mimic the unique look of the ship would only be paid a worse debt.

Bakura turned back to the chaos that was unfolding around him and his eyes once more followed the swerving path up to the mansion on the hill. That was where his treasure was being held. His brown eyes sharpened and he licked his salty, chapped lips at what awaited him at the governor's house.

_It's going to be a fortune there, for sure. _He walked off the ship and strolled through the town as if his men weren't drunk by a fountain, or one wasn't rutting with a woman only feet away from him, that a dead man at his feet with a sword in his gut wasn't what he just stepped on. He only had eyes for one thing.

B R E A K

A small boy gasped for breath as he hid himself in a small in the somewhat popular inn he worked at. He rubbed the back of his hand across his cheek and smudge of dirt smeared onto the pinked skin. Staring out the crack in the door with his violet eyes he briefly wondered if he'd even been followed.

He'd been at the general's house when the attack started and his best friend and secret crush, Ryou, had pleaded him with teary eyes that he run and hide, making sure his boss and fellow works at the inn were safe from harm. In response, Yugi had told him to hide and make sure he stayed well out of sight as well before reluctantly climbing out the closet window.

The teen was seven months past his sixteenth birthday and his tri colored hair was matted with sweat on his forehead and unique amethyst eyes were dull with fear. He worked in the inn for his deceased father's sake, who'd wanted him to have a good future. Yugi hadn't cared for his life though. In fact, the only reason he agreed was that the timing couldn't have been better for Ryou's birthday was only two weeks away. Unfortunately, after that, he'd been stuck with the job for over a year and couldn't stand it but had no other place to go.

As he was racing towards the building he worked he saw some pirates drinking in front of the door. He was lucky to sneak in through an open window on the second floor and decided to hide in case he'd been seen. When he finally decided it was safe enough to come out and nobody had actually followed him to the inn he ducked out of the closet and tiptoed down the hall. He passed by a mirror and his heart leaped as the sight of movement. When he realized what it was though he rested against the wall and put a hand to his racing heart.

_Easy, Yugi _he breathed deeply. _It's only a reflection. Stupid mirror!_

Checking under desks and knocking on locked doors, he slowly made his way to the bottom of the stairs and to the front lobby. Loud cheering and laughing were echoing off the walls and Yugi peeked around the corner of the doorway.

Gasping as he saw all the pirates inside, he watched for a few seconds to scan the room. Most of the men were looting the booze and heading out the door, probably to the ship, and only one was sitting and drinking from a mug like a civilized man. He had long bleach blonde hair and was dressed slightly nicer than other pirates and barked at a few men who dared to bother him. Yugi supposed he was higher up on the ship than the rest of the men in the room.

Backing out of the room, Yugi quickly but quietly headed back upstairs and through the open window once more. He wanted to check on Ryou again, now that he knew most of the pirates were stealing from the stores now. He was just about to make a run up the dirt path when a boot shuffling in the dirt caught his ears and he froze, jumping behind a barrel just in time to catch a white-haired man walk by with a steady speed and fixed gaze. Following his line of sight, Yugi bit his lip.

_Ryou…_

_B R E A K_

Unlike the other residents of the island he lived on, Malik Ishtar, the general's best friend's second child and first son was excited about the pirates' sudden arrival. It put some thrill into his life and he had a plan forming in his twisted mind to get him off the island and away from his responsibilities. Just the thought of the woman his parents insisted he marry by the end of the month had his nails scraping wood to get away as quickly as possible even if it meant stowing away on the next ship that came in. It just made it more interesting that it happened to be a pirate ship.

"This must be destiny or some shit like that, Malik joked, his eyes glued to the gold sails and black flag. "Makes it all the better."

"Oh, Malik! This is horrible! We're supposed to get married next month and everything's going to be a mess from this awful attack," a screechy voice complained.

Malik sighed and wanted to slap his hand to his face and bang his forehead against the nearest wooden crate. Just the sound of his fiancé's voice grated his nerves. _A lady indeed _he rolled his eyes. _I thought ladies were supposed to have gentle voices that made you feel calm, not put hot nails to your eyes. _

A girl with shoulder length, brown hair and bright blue eyes stared into his soft purple eyes. She seemed nice enough when they first met and thought it wouldn't be so bad to be a husband to such a sweet girl….until he got to know her. All she ever talked about was friendship and cuddling into his side.

_Where's the adventure? I'm going to die being smothered like this_ Malik immediately thought when he found out his parents and future in-laws marital plans. No, it certainly wouldn't do if Malik couldn't settle down with someone who was all hyper and no action; he needed movement in his life and not movement that involved tight arms strangling his neck in suffocating hugs.

"Tea, please be quiet," he asked of her politely, using all strength he had in him to not forget his manners he was taught growing up. _Not yet _he told himself. _Not just yet to let loose. _"Do you want them to hear you and have them treat you like that," he pointed to where a pirate with a bandanna and an ear pierced at least ten different times was cornering a woman and feeing her up with a stubby smirk.

The girl shuddered and grabbed at Malik's loose shirt. "Oh, Mali-kins, you wouldn't ever let them touch me like that, would you? You'd fight them with your excellent sword…thing….wouldn't you, Mali-kins?" Her voice was desperate and her blue eyes teared up dramatically.

Rolling his light violet eyes, Malik forced himself to nod and continue his well-brought up manners he only wished he could forget quickly. "Yes, love," he gagged mentally at the thoughts. _I can't wait to get off this island and get away from her at last._ _Adventure, here I come!_

"Oh, Malik! What a horrible man he is," she cried, watching with repulsion in her eyes and he watched the pirate pull the girls skirt up with his pants bunched down to his ankles.

_Please have an opportunity to escape faster_ Malik begged silently.

B R E A K

Yugi reached the open window to the general's house as quickly as he could with his short legs, trying to beat the pirate heading towards the mansion. He only hoped he could get there faster even taking the longer way. He looked around and listened carefully that anybody who might be on that floor before carefully calling out Ryou's name. When no answer came forth his heart quickened beats and his feet started moving faster, heedless of the sounds he was making. Checking his bedroom, he called again and the teen peeked out from the closet door. He breathed a calming sigh of relief and moved closer to him, closing the door behind him.

"You're back sooner than I expected, Yugi. Is all well at the inn," Ryou questioned, his English accent heavy in his heightened fear. There was also relief to his voice though and Yugi was happy that Ryou was just as happy to see him safe.

"Just pirates looting the booze from the storage room. Are you okay?"

"Yes, nobody's come in here. I heard noise downstairs, but I was too frightened to look."

Just then the front door slammed open, causing both teens to jump and freeze, grabbing each other's arms for courage. The door was thrown open before they could recollect how to use their feet once more, but they were relieved when it was the general who stood in the doorway. The man's grayish hair was tossled and there was a sword in each of his hands, having been well-learned in the way of twin blades. He dropped them both when he saw his son and his friend.

"Father," Ryou breathed, hurrying over to his only living family relative left and hugged him tightly.

"Are you boys okay," the general asked, holding his son closely to his side and petting Yugi's hair with his free hand. "No pirates have come up here yet."

Just as he finished his statement gun shots echoed from downstairs and gleeful laughing followed afterward. The general turned his front towards the door in case anyone came running up the stairs, but it seemed whoever came in was taking their sweet time either coming up or staying downstairs for the time being.

"If this isn't a fancy room for you rich types than I don't know what is," a raspy voice taunted, whistling with a cocky tune from behind the teens. All three turned rapidly, staring as the captain stood on the balcony of the open window, eyes sharp and staring at the three with a glint of victory. He did so love catching his targets by surprise. "With all the available cash you people have in your pockets you could at least do a descent job with the windows. A blind man could open these locks with ease," he mocked with a smirk that accented his high cheek bones.

The general grabbed his son by the arm and half-dragged, half-pulled the albino teen behind him. "Son, stay behind me," he ordered. "Yugi, do you know how to use a sword."

Nodding nervously, Yugi answered, "I've had some practice." Biting his lip, his violet eyes never left the white-haired, harsh-eyed captain still leaning against the side of the wide-open window. _Not even close enough to beating a pirate though, but I've got to protect Ryou!_

Chuckling, Bakura mocked, "Only some practice? What a boy you must be." His eyes drifted from the boy's childish face and impossibly wide eyes, interest peeking in his russet depths. "The resemblance is almost uncanny," he spoke more to himself but his words obviously reached the ears of his adversaries. The captain returned his full attention to the group of three. "As well as your son, sir general," he scoffed, bowing his head slightly with a smirk," your son also has a startling resemblance to a very handsome someone I see in the mirror every day."

Yugi saw from the corner of his eyes that Ryou shivered at having been compared to a pirate as evil as Bakura. The looks, the way he spoke, his coolness and how easy it had been for him to reach the second-floor bedroom from the outside with ease. There wasn't any way that he couldn't be the renowned captain of the pirate ship Sennen.

The general growled and tossed the shorter of his two swords at Yugi, the short teen pleased with even himself when he managed to catch it. The extent of his 'practice', though he hadn't wanted to say it aloud, was actually when he was much younger a customer at the inn had once left his sword in his room and he asked Yugi to retrieve it for him. On the way down Yugi had pretended he was a great swordsman and did a few slashes in the air as he mock-killed opposing threats on his great journey to deliver the ancient artifact. It was the first and last time he had touched a sword until now.

The general grit his teeth as he glared at the pirate captain. He held his other sword up and pulled a pistol from its belt holder, holding each up to Bakura.

Smirking, the captain pulled out his own sword. "I quite agree with you, sir general," he sneered. "The time for talk is over!" He jumped from the window and charged at the protective father. "Allow me to test your skills!" The swords clashed and a loud metal-to-metal ring echoed around the room, causing both Yugi and Ryou to flinch.

The frightened Ryou had his back to the wall with dread and fear-stricken eyes. He had hoped he'd never have to come this close to a pirate unless his father had taken him to jail to see one behind bars. At least that way they're chained away from the doors and completed weaponless. Now here he was with his best friend who'd probably only touched a sword once or twice in his life being relied on by his father to fight someone as advanced in fighting as the legendary captain of the Sennen, Bakura.

The worst part about the entire thing was that Ryou knew the awful truth that his father didn't want him knowing. He'd overheard his father talking to a businessman in the library the other day and how he'd injured his knee some years ago while fighting off an attack and that it would never work the same again. Still more to go the bullets for his father's old-fashioned pistol had long since been out of date. The only one that could be relied on was Yugi and with those chances Ryou could only fear the worse.

Suddenly a shadow jumped in front of him and grabbed him by the way. His whole body started shaking with fear before he'd even registered who was holding him.

"The stakes have suddenly changed, general. I have struck down your swords-boy," Ryou's brown eyes shot open and he glanced over to where Yugi had been standing, now lying unconscious with his sword some feet away from him. "…I have proven that am the better." He moved his arm from the teen's waist and took him roughly by the wrist. "And now I shall take my leave." He shot from the room just as the general took a step forward to stop him.

"My son!!"

B R E A K

_Finally _Malik thought with relief as he as last came up with an idea to help him reach the pirate ship's unnoticed. He stood from the window and went over to where he'd put his sword down, tucking it on the sheath on his belt. Tightening the buckle on his waist before heading towards the day.

"Mali-kins? Where are you going, love?" Tea asked, standing up abruptly as she noticed he was leaving.

Thinking quickly, Malik turned back to his betrothed with a fake loving smile plastered on his face. "Love, I can't just sit here and watch innocent people get hurt. You'll be safe as long as you stay here. I'm skilled enough with my sword that I'll be able to help others that are trying to fight. Just stay here and no matter what, don't move." Afterwards, he turned and swiftly went out the door.

B R E A K

Groaning quietly to himself as he came back into consciousness, violet eyes glanced around and caught sight of white hair as it whipped around the door. He looked around and saw the general on his knees, banging his fists on the floor.

_I've got to help Ryou. I can't let my only love get taken like this. _Yugi struggled to get up, arms shaking and legs wobbly. He grabbed up the sword that lay on the floor and ran forward, racing around the corner and catching up just as they were about to head down the stairs. As he struck Bakura blood splattered on the wall and Ryou shrieked.

Bakura moved just in time to only get grazed on the side. Nonetheless he decided it'd be better to get back to the Sennen and call the rest of the crew. The general was coming around the corner so the captain had to think quickly. He pulled Ryou to his front and held his sword to his neck. "Either of you come any closer and I'll slit his throat," he threatened, effectively stopping both Yugi and Ryou's father.

"Those are good lads," he said when the general's pistol dropped to the floor with an empty thud and Yugi's sword clanged on the wood panels. "If you would be so kind general as to give me an escort of your shack so whatever troops you might have snooping around don't jeopardize your son's life."

Walking quickly past Bakura, the general was quick alerting his men of the situation at the hand. Ryou was the only thing he had left that his wife had given him and he'd rather have him kidnapped with a chance to get him back than have him left for dead.

Yugi was at a loss as to what to do. He stood there, lost, as he watched Ryou dragged out of the mansion by the white-haired pirate, sword still aimed at his throat. The only one he'd ever cared, the only one he'd ever had care for him.

As soon as he was sure they were out the front door though he ran to the window that Bakura had climbed in with and used the vines to use as a ladder to get down. They snapped halfway down though and he ended up sliding the rest of the way down. Shaking himself off from the dirt he started running down the steep hill and stayed on the skirts of town until he reached the docks.

He would've made it onto the ship to save Ryou if it hadn't been for that one person, the one person who just happened to be heading towards the same place, the one person with red eyes and spiked up hair and a look that could kill if he so willed it.

"A look-a-like, how sweet," Yami sneered, grabbing the collar of Yugi's shirt as he tripped over his feet. "I never knew I had such a young admirer that would go to such lengths."

Yugi tried to push away from him, to reach the ship and rescue his friend, but the ruby-eyed pirate had a firm hold on his wrist.

"You're lucky I'm in such a good mood right now. Otherwise I'd just slit your throat and be done with it. Now leave, before I change my mind." He released the pale, child-like hand from his grasp.

Falling to the dock, Yugi scrambled to get up and as far away as possible, make it to the ship without any further run-ins with pirates or anyone else. Sneaking quietly was hard enough when there were so many people running around that could easily beat him up and worse. To avoid being captured while trying to get into the very nest of the enemy: such a feat could never be easy. As luck would have it he truly didn't have any other problems. There were a few occurrences where he had to hide behind large objects when someone walked by, but other than it had been pretty easy.

He found stairs leading further down the ship and he crawled into an empty barrel to wait for a chance to rescue Ryou; he only hoped that the captain was going to bring Ryou on the ship or he would've gone through all that for nothing.

_Stupid Yugi, you're supposed to think of these things before you rush into things. He could easily get away without having to bring Ryou on board once he got to the docks. If that happens…then what'll happen when I get found out? _He gulped audibly around the large ball that had suddenly formed in this throat. _Positively thinking, if he does get brought onto the ship than this will definitely prove to him how much I love him and, perhaps, he'll start liking me that way too. _He blushed at the very thought of him and Ryou finally being together.

Closing his eyes he waited patiently while ignoring the stench of rotting fish and old alcohol in the air.

B R E A K

Malik dashed by so many people he'd lost count, not that he'd been trying to but after a few close encounters by lowly pirates he decided to be careful. It wouldn't do to get caught, at least not until he had the guarantee that he would be taken on ship.

_It's strange though. These pirates don't even seem to care that I'm getting by them or that I'm running towards their base of operations…_

He made it to the docks with little problems, only skipping once around a corner, but other than that no one gave him the time of day. Finding the stairs, he slid into the one of the barrels by the door and landed in rotted, old fruit. _Sleep will definitely be the only way to get over this._ Closing his eyes, he tried desperately to get rid of the disgusting stench in the air and go to sleep. _When I wake up I won't be docked_ he swore silently.

_One way or another I owe these pirates just for giving me the hope of escaping that fiancé of mine. I'll work hard if I can stay here and if they boot me off than let it as least be on a different island. _


	2. Jobs

Ckhushrenada – Thank you for your review and I did have spacers to divide between the different people but for some reason doesn't take them when I post it so I'll have to try something else that might work.

CaviaLover – Thank you and, if you've read my previous work, than the pairings shouldn't be too hard to figure out.

MaliksTenshi13 – Lol! I'm glad you were so excited about it. Yeah, it just seemed to cliché for me to have Yami as the captain, so I picked a different person. Yami just seems to always get the attention, huh?

DragonLady222 – Thank you!

Nikki – We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? It just wouldn't be Bakura style if we made it too easy for poor Ryou (and Yami too, ne?)

Dragon-of-the-Apocalype – Yes, I'm still working on that. I'm going to have a fixed version up once I post the second chapter up.

Serenitysfaith – Yeah, I thought Bakura instead of Yami would be a nice change.

PenDragon – Well thank you, and don't worry I would never end it there. That would be too horrible even for me.

Kagome-Princess- Thank you, I'm hoping I'll be able to finish this one since I've had the idea for forever.

Layla – Yup, still writing YuGioh since my readers don't want me to write anything else. lol

B R E A K

Ryou was thrown roughly onto a bed in one of the cabins of the Sennen and he quickly pushed him up against the wall, staring at his captor with no small amount of fear.

Bakura smirked at the boy and moved towards him, crawling over the bed and putting his face into his face. "So we made it back to the ship and I didn't have to kill you to get my way. You're father must love you greatly; can't say the same for mine though," he finished the last piece more to himself than to Ryou. Turning back to the frightened teen he said," I suppose it'll be a waste to throw one as pretty as yourself into the sea now."

Tensing, the young albino wished as hard as he could that he could just melt into the walls of the ship and disappear away from this monster. Clenching his eyes tightly shut, he hugged his knees to his chest and tried not to rock back and forth. When this cocky voice penetrated his thoughts though his brown eyes shot open and he stared into Bakura's fierce chocolate depths, knowing that he's just missed the question. "Ex-excuse me? Could you repeat that?" His voice was quiet and shaking and a ball was lodged so tightly that he could hardly breathe at this point.

Smirking, the captain pushed away from the bed, still sitting on the flimsy mattress but staring out the small window at the little ravaged town. "Such precious manners you have too; how sweet," he mocked. "How old are you, boy?" His voice was filled with malice at this point. How he hated to repeat himself, especially when it came to prisoners.

Feeling himself shaking at the tone, Ryou could hardly find it in him to look Bakura in the face as he spoke, but the manners he was raised up on were working against him and he hated himself for it. "I-I'm sixteen, sir."

"Sixteen, yes, it would be a waste to get rid of you now then." Standing, Bakura moved to the window to look for more fully outside it. "No I could definitely find something useful for you to do," he muttered to himself. "Cleaning, cooking," he smirked and stared at Ryou, "even keep some of my crew company." Blushing, Ryou swallowed harshly and scooted further along the bed as if it would help make Bakura leave faster.

All sorts of possible outcomes of his stay on the Sennen started racing through the albino's head, but he didn't get to think for long as a loud whistle sounded and shouts were heard along with pistols being fired on deck. There was a loud rap at the door and Bakura moved swiftly to answer it, opening it as if he were hoping the hinges would tear from the wood in his anger and annoyance at being interrupted. He relaxed quickly thought at the sight of his two first mates standing there.

"Captain, the crew's returned and we're ready to sail at your command," Yami told him. He was already bored with this town and wanted to get back on the ocean where he felt more comfortable.

Nodding, Bakura ordered, "Weight the anchor then and I want to be on the water before I get on deck. All hands on deck for an announcement. Make sure of that."

"Yes, sir," Marik bowed his head. "We've also checked the loot and put a list on your desk."

Bakura smirked, secretly proud of how on task his two first mates were all the times; better than those other no-good slackers he found on his ship, always lazing about when there was work to be done. "Good work; I'll look at it later."

Yami and Marik both nodded and turned to go tell the crew about the announcement. Even after Bakura closed the door he could hear them yelling at the rest of the crew to get off their lazy asses and get to work.

Turning back to his captive, Bakura smirked. "I've got the perfect job for you. It seems my crew likes to be a bit lazy and mess around when they should be cleaning. You're job will be to swab the deck and clean any other part of this ship I tell you to or what my two first mates tell you to. If you don't fulfill those duties to my expectations than I might forget what I said about it being a waste to throwing you to the sharks."

Ryou nodded hastily, not wanting to show disrespect towards the captain when he was being given a chance to live. He wasn't going to mess that up now.

"Good," Bakura moved over to a chest in the corner, "Now then." Looking through the chest for a minute he pulled out some worn things. "Here we go. I haven't worn these for some time, they're bound to be too small for me, but they should be just right for you." He threw the clothes at Ryou and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a short while. Get dressed and don't dawdle."

The albino nodded once more and as soon as the door clicked closed behind the captain Ryou didn't waste any time. He undressed and laid out the garments onto the bed. The shirt was one his father often wore when going to fancy parties and wanted to look elegant with the puffy neck frills and sleeve-ends. The top buttons were missing though and the sleeves were loose unlike his father's. The knickers were a faded brown and there small holes that had be patched up loosely. They would stop just past the knees and would probably be loose around the middle. Dressing in what he supposed would be his permanent new clothing and then sat on the bed, waiting for the strict captain to return. He didn't have to wait very long either.

The captain smirked when strolled back into the room and saw his prize sitting on the bed where he left him, newly dressed and fidgeting. "Very good, you must've been raised well to be so obedient." He gestured for the boy to stand and he circled him twice before he went back over to the chest and rummaged through it for a bit. Walking back over to Ryou he handed him a midnight blue scarf. "Wouldn't that pretty white hair of yours ruined by the salty air while he work," he smirked. "Tie it back and I'll introduce you to your new family."

Nodding Ryou quickly pulled his hair back and tied it into a low ponytail while following Bakura onto the deck where the whole crew stood. Nerves struck through the albino as he stared at all the ugly faces looking at him with greedy and stubby expressions.

Bakura nodded to Marik and Yami for a job well done and then turned back to the rest of the crew. "Did my crew have fun in town," he shouted across the ship. Ryou bit his bottom lip as he stared at his surroundings. The little island he grew up on was nowhere to be seen and he was stuck on the pirate ship with black flags blowing in the wind.

The entirety of the crew raised their hands as they cheered, throwing gold coins and bandannas into the air, quieting only when their captain demanded their silence. "That's good to hear. I've received notice that you looted quite a bit of treasure from that fine island from my two mates." More cheering and hollering followed. "Good, good. That's what I like to hear: chaos and terror running through towns whenever they hear our name. And what is that name, your dirty mongrels?"

"The Sennen," they shouted joyfully, raising their fists and hats and scarves as they jeered.

"That's right, you dogs! Now then, I've an announcement to make. No longer will you have to clean or swab the decks, mates, but I've found someone to do that for us." The crew of the Sennen hooted loudly as some jumped around with jugs of ale sloshing onto the deck.

Ryou watched all this with secret disgust, pushing himself closer behind Captain Bakura in hopes that he wouldn't be seen. If the pirates kept acting like that then he'd be thrown overboard in no time. There'd be no way he'd be able to clean the deck up and not miss a spot with them eating and drinking, dropping something along the way.

I wouldn't be surprised if this captain had his sloppiest men following me as I cleaned up just to make my job harder than it already seems to be. And the worst part is I haven't even started yet and I know I'm not going to like it. Ryou thought to himself as his eyes continued to roam the different men and even a few women. He would've backed up against the back wall, but instead Bakura grabbed his wrist and brought him forward, showing everyone the Sennen their newest cabin boy.

"Why don't you introduce yourself into the happy family," Bakura sneered, pushing him forward but keeping his hold on Ryou's wrist.

Blushing lightly and hating being the center of attention, his brown eyes wide on the waiting pirated. If there was one thing he hated more than being in front of all these pirates it would definitely have to be public speaking.

After a minute Bakura sighed and pulled Ryou towards him again, their chests were touching and breaths mingling. "What the hell is the matter with you? When I tell you to do something you do it." He ordered, not wanting to raise his voice. He may think his crew to be the best on the ocean blue, but that didn't give them a right to hear private discussions either. Besides, if that small blush is anything to indicate by, then I don't think I need to help the lad get embarrassed when can do a job of that himself.

Ryou mumbled something and Bakura noticed the blush had darkened. He could hardly make it out but he definitely heard something about public speaking and nauseous.

A smug look replaced the captain's frown. Before he realized what he was doing he asked the boy for his name and was introducing him himself. Ryou was surprised by the action, but was very grateful when no more was said on the matter.

Suddenly though there was a commotion through the crowd of pirates and Bakura stopped mid-sentence to see two of his more burly mates that controlled the below cannons pushing two small teens, one of them he recognized. Everyone on the Sennen went silent when they saw the lads being shoved into the center of attention and whispered frantically amongst themselves as they pointed to the captives. Scowling, Bakura demanded silence, commanding to know what was going on.

The captain of the Sennen glanced briefly at Ryou when the teen gasped, pressing his palm to his mouth in fret as he saw who was into the circle of pirates.

"Enough," Bakura's voice rung loudly and echoing in the bare sky. A wave of hushing ran through the pirates. "Danny! Mitch! What were you doing down below when there was an announcement up here!?"

Ryou was immediately surprised when the captain didn't deal with his obvious stowaways. He looked at the shorter of the two, who was staring at his shoes, to the other, who was glaring at the shorter for some reason.

"Captain, we were on our way up to the deck when we heard these two arguing. They must've been hiding in the barrels when we shoved off from that town," Mitch, the blonde and well-muscled pirated, explained.

Bakura rolled his eyes in irritation and released Ryou's wrist to step forward. He trusted the boy well enough that he would stay put at least. Moving forward he looked over the two teens before turning his attention back to his crew, not thinking any one of them would help either of the boys but there was always a chance. "Anybody know these stowaways."

Yami stepped forward. "I do, captain. I ran into that little one there," he pointed to the tri-haired shorter teen with wide, innocent violet eyes. "I was feeling charitable since it was almost time to go, otherwise I would've slit his throat on the spot."

Very charitable indeed, Yami. That definitely isn't like you. Bakura's eyes turned from his ruthless first mate to his more energetic one, trying to see if he knew anything about Yami's latest behavior, but Marik's eyes were glued on his best friend, probably wondering the same thing their captain was. "Anybody else," Bakura raised his voice, wanting to know about the other teen.

Nobody else stepped forward, however, so he turned back to the two stowaways. "Well, well, well; we meet again, fine swordsman," Bakura mocked. "It seems you have more gut than I would've imagined, especially from what I've seen from your fighting skills." Or lack thereof. "You realize though hat from your actions of following me aboard I should sit your fine friend Ryou? And even after he managed to secure himself a position aboard my vessel even," he tisked lightly, eyes dancing merrily as he watched little Yugi squirm. "You should be ashamed."

Yugi tensed, whole body shaking from how tightly his muscles were clenched. His eyes passed from Bakura to stare at Ryou and his heart ached heavily in his chest. Ryou…

"However," Bakura stated loudly, jumping Yugi's eyes from the gangly form behind him to the muscular captain. I might just forget I said that if you follow me. Your friend can join us if he wished."

"I'm not his friend!" The other teen finely spoke up, enough of being ignored. His long hair blew in the salty wind and his eyes were as fierce as if Bakura were looking into Marik's when he was fairly angry.

Interesting….very interesting. "Whatever," the white-haired captain shrugged. Turing, he walked back towards his cabin, grabbing Ryou's arm on the way and dragging him inside. Yugi obviously was quick to follow and, just before the door clicked closed, Malik hastily entered after them.

When Bakura turned around to look back at his newly acquired captives he smirked when he saw Ryou and the shorter of the new boys hugging each other tightly, like life lines. "You boys are lucky I'm in such a giving mood today –…"

"I'm not a boy," Malik ground out angrily.

Continuing as if nothing was said, "…since we had such a good trip back at you're lovely little island town." Looking to the teen again, finally focusing on him entirely, he frowned. His stance was pure defiance and a temper that would have to be put to better use was already fuming out the ears. "You're a boy as far as I'm concerned," Bakura growled out, furiously. "While we're on the subject, boy, why did you think you could get away with sneaking onto the most luxurious and frightening pirate ship that ever sailed the seven seas."

"Well, sir," Malik mocked back, not wanting to back down to someone who could barely be a year or two older than himself. "If you truly must know why, I was trying to escape an unwanted engagement with the most annoying bitch that was ever given the chance to live. I had already made up my mind to sneak on the next ship that ported. That girl would only ever talk about her friends and how if she always stuck with them they could get through anything. The next ship just being "the most luxurious and frightening pirate ship that ever sailed the seven seas' just made my escape ten times better since the whole reason for escaping was for adventure."

Bakura smirked, looking then teen up and down for a moment. He was already starting to like the guy despite his disrespectful attitude. He even had more of a backbone than men who he'd had on his ship for years; some of them together didn't match this guy's. Yes, he might just be some use to me. "You two will work on the ship as well," the captain finally announced. "Ryou's already doing the cleaning. What can you do," he barked out the last part, causing Ryou and Yugi to finally jump apart from each other.

Yugi was silent, shying away from the aggressive man. Malik, however, crossed his arms and leant against the wall comfortable, happy that he had a place to stay that was as far away from Tea as he could get. "I can fight with a sword, known how to for years," he offered. "And I had to cook once in a while for my family."

"You can be down in the gallows then, helping with the meals." Staring angrily at Yugi though he muttered, "And we'll find something for the runt to do. Marik! Yami!" To be honest with himself, which for a pirate was very odd indeed, Bakura didn't think Ryou's friend would make it on his ship. He might've had the guts but he wouldn't have the strength.

The two first mates strolled in seconds later, having been waiting patiently for orders. "Marik, take this one down to the gallows and meet him up with Mako. He'll be working down there until only I say different." Nodding, Marik gestured for Malik to follow him and they left quickly and quietly.

"Yami, take this one," he nodded to Yugi," up to the look out. We'll see how he fairs up there before we decide on anything else. He doesn't have much muscle so there's not much grunt work to be done for him. Afterwards, get Ryou set up with the cleaning and than accompany shortie."

The other first mate nodded and glared at Yugi, waiting for him to follow.

B R E A K

"All you have to do, short stuff, is look around and yell out if there's a ship nearby or land and point in the direction you see it in. Easy enough for you," he asked as he stepped into the small, almost barrel-sized lookout post high enough to be near the very top of the sails.

Yugi nodded shakily, glancing down at the long drop to the deck below at last and feeling all the blood rush from his face.

"Don't you talk, boy," Yami growled, irritated, annoyed the only one he'd communicate with was the captain's newest pet.

Looking down in embarrassment, Yugi couldn't find his voice to reply in the face of such a cruel sounding stranger.

"Whatever," Yami spat as he swung his leg over the edge of the lookout post, climbing back down. "This is ridiculous. I'm a pirate, a fierce pirate, not a fucking babysitter for a wimp that can't even speak up." He stopped, remembering he was supposed to stay with Yugi after getting Ryou set up with the cleaning and mentally cursed. He looked up and shouted over the wind starting to blow around the sails, "I'll be back later!"

B R E A K

"Mako, Captain Bakura found somebody to help ya with the cooking!" Marik called out, looking around for the Sennen's cook.

"No need to shout, Marik," Somebody answered, obviously annoyed at having been disturbed. "Do they know anything?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "He knows how to breathe or he wouldn't be alive, wouldn't he?"

A metal spoon came flying out of nowhere and nailed Marik on top of the head, causing he pirate to shout and grab his head, kicking the table in front him.

"Fine, whatever," a guy said, appearing from around a stack of barrels with the stench of fish coming out of them. He was holding a sharpened knife in one hand and a partly butchered fish in the other. He was Malik's height with long, spike black hair and a bandanna tied around his forehead. "What's your name, shrimp?"

Malik bit back a growl, biting his tongue in the process. We're the same fucking height. What nerve?! He answered the question.

"Malik, huh? Alright then, go wash your hands in that barrel over there and then come back. I'll get you working on something." Nodding, the teen went over to the barrel. As he was coming back the guy, Marik he remembered, was just leaving. Just as he did the cook turned back towards him. "A stowaway, huh? Captain Bakura must be in a good mood to let two of you get away with it. By the way, the name's Mako. Now, come over here so I can show you how I want these fish done."

B R E A K

Yami climbed back over the edge of the lookout post, startling Yugi since the small teen had his back turned to him. The first mate shook his head, annoyed already at having to spend his day babysitting. "You don't have much a backbone, do you munchkin? Don't worry about that, then. Either you force yourself to toughen up on the Sennen or you end up dying; simple as that."

Yugi nodded, not wanting to let the more experienced pirate frighten him into leaving. I have to stay with Ryou. He needs me. 

They sat there for hours in silence, the cold winds stinging their faces and the water churning below them, banging gentle waves against the sides of the ship. Yami was the only one to hear the shouting below them. He looked over the edge calmly, seeing someone waving up at them.

"Dinner's on, shortie. Let's go and then I'll take you back to Captain Bakura so he'll figure out what to do with your clothes. Can't have wandering around with them fancy things." Yami paused, halfway getting onto the ladder and looked up at Yugi who was waiting for him to get further down before he proceeded. "You know what? You ain't so bad for a munchkin. Maybe if you spoke up once a while we might actually have some interesting things to talk about since we're going to spending a lot of time together now. Just don't talk excessively or I'll have to slit your throat."

Yugi was surprised when the harsh, blood-colored eyes softened for a bit before they hardened again. He jumped though when the first mate called for him to hurry if he wanted to eat anything. Maybe it won't be so bad working here after all. Yugi thought as he started down the ladder, stealing glances at Yami a few feet below.


	3. Yugi's Problem

Cavia Lover – don't worry the pairings will become clearer soon if you don't know what they are already.

Ckhushrenada – lol. Thanx. I did have those actually for breaks between one character to another but I hadn't realized was getting rid of them when I'm posting. I'll fix that as soon as possible.

Dragonlady222 – That's very true. We gotta love our tough guys who try much too hard.

B R E A K

Early the next morning, while it was still dark out and the tiniest of light was starting to break on the horizon, retching noises were heard throughout the deck. Yami, being on guard for any trespassers that night or possible traitors (though he doubted anyone would try knowing who the three in charge were) started checking around swiftly. He peaked around the masts and inside barrels, underneath cannons and over the side of the ship. Yami was checking the posterior of the ship lastly and he found little Yugi sprawled over the rim of the ship giving up the contents of his stomach to the sea, sweat matting down hair around his face and cheeks tinted green.

Without really paying attention to what he was doing, Yami hurried over the spiky-haired boy and started rubbing in between his shoulder blades. "Are you feeling better now," he questioned when the heaving began to slow.

"I'm just not used to the constant swaying," Yugi croaked out, dropping in pure exhaustion to the ground and leaning his head back against the wall. His arms were wrapped around his stomach loosely and his breath came in large pants.

Nodding, Yami continued to rub the sick boy's back as he once again heaved into the water. After what seemed like hours and it finally seemed the boy was going to get a break, the first mate led Yugi to his own quarters and laid him on his bed. Then Yami went over to his small, crowded desk and pulled out a small canteen from one of his few drawers, removing the cork as he went to Yugi's side once more.

"Drink this slowly," he ordered, "I keep it for whenever my throat gets dry." He helped Yugi up so he could sip from the opening, pulling it away whenever the sick teen would start pressing for more as his body desperately tried to put nutrition back into it.

When Yugi was finally done he moaned sickly and lie back down. "I feel like I've been up all night," he groaned tiredly.

"Get some sleep then, rookie," Yami told him, soothing his hair back. He left but returned quickly with an empty barrel. "Use this if you're going to be sick again. I have to finish off the rest of the night but I'll be back when the sun's all the way up." The first mate headed towards the door."

Yugi nodded and watched the pirate leave. As he clicked open the door he smiled and whispered just loud enough that Yami was a very kind pirate before he drifted off to sleep.

Freezing mid-step, Yami turned swiftly on his heel with crimson eyes narrowed. He couldn't tear his eyes away and the image was burned in his mind now with the same words repeating. Eyes hardening, he stomped away in his slightly fury to return to his duties, not caring that the door slammed shut. I'm kind?? I'm kind!? I'm kind!! He growled between his teeth as he brought his fists down harshly against the railing of the ship. During the short hour it took for the sun to rise and his night duties to be finished Yami had only become further and further drowned in his rage. Me, the most feared blood-for-eyes pirate!! I am NOT kind!! How dare he think otherwise? That rookie is much too comfortable on a ship made only for the outlaws and rogues of the sea!

B R E A K

Yugi awoke a few hours later when the morning sun started to glint through the open window and glare into his sleepy eyes. He rolled over with a tired moan and a chuckle reached his ears.

"Really, Yugi, you were never a morning person," the familiar, accented voice said from the other end of the room.

Amethyst eyes shot open and the teen sat up quickly, nearly tumbling over the edge of the bed. "Ryou?" The albino teen was sitting in one of the chairs by the open window with a book on his lap and his legs crossed.

"Good morning, sleepy-head. Yami had some things to do so he asked me," rather grudgingly and rude, "to check on you and bring you something to eat. He briefly told me about last night. You should try eating something and rest a little longer before walking around." The teen stood, stretching and letting a few things pop, and gestured to the tray on Yami's desk. He walked out of the room with a small smile to Yugi before he closed the door.

Yugi eyed the foor wearily before sighing and deciding there wasn't much else he could do except eat it. Glaring certainly wasn't going to do anything except make a headache form. He stood on shaky legs and went to the desk, sitting down gratefully on the wooden chair. He picked measly at his food with a wrinkled nose and tried to trick himself into putting some of it inside his mouth.

"You should eat something, you know that, right," a cocky voice noted from the doorway.

The teen in the chair squeaked in surprise and fell out of the chair, landing on his back and staring up into violet eyes.

"Otherwise," he continued, "You won't survive very long out here and then even I would be too afraid to think about what the pirates would do to somebody as useless as you."

"That not a very nice thing to say," Yugi whined up at Malik. "Now help me up." He held out his hand.

Malik raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Why in the seven seas would I help you? You got down there all by yourself and you're not on your deathbed, so help yourself up."

"If you hadn't surprised me I wouldn't be down here in the first place." Yami's so much nicer than you! You're more like a pirate than him!

Rolling his eyes, Malik helped the teen up. "Don't get me wrong, kid, I don't like you and I'm only on this ship to keep from marrying the bitch queen from hell."

"You're a very mean person, you know?" Yugi scowled up at the older teen, brushing off his pants.

"Thank you," Malik smirked. "At least I have something useful to offer the crew unlike somebody else I know."

Pouting, Yugi crossed his arms and turned away, feeling tears press against his eyes. "Just go away."

"Aw but I actually came to bug you for a reason, kid."

"I'm not a kid," Yugi shouted angrily, glaring over his shoulder.

"Whatever you say. Look, the captain wants you down in the galley. He's eating right now and he wants to talk now."

Standing, Yugi stormed past the other teen and outside into the salty air, ignoring the meal Ryou had brought him altogether. He immediately regretted not eating something though when his stomach jumped at the air and the heavy weight at feeling empty.

He collapsed to his knees and covered his face with his hands, not caring if the other pirates saw him or made fun of him for it. He felt miserable and sick and he wished he could just lean over the ship and empty what else could possibly been left to give up inside him.

"Rookie, you're just trying to get attention now." Somebody huffed as they lifted him from under his arms and hauled him to his feet, letting him lean against him. Yugi looked up and smiled lightly at Yami, whispering a weak thanks.

Yami rolled his eyes and shoved a half-eaten roll into Yugi's hands with a glare that clearly said 'eat it or I'll leave you here to be sick, be gone the consequences.'

The younger teen took it and snatched small bites, feeling a little better as the bread settled.

"That's better. Now, let's go see the captain. I doubt you'd be able to get there in your condition," Yami told him as he started to half-drag him towards the galley below deck.

B R E A K

"Ah, Yami, Yugi. Good of you to join us at last." Bakura waved them over to the two empty seats beside him and Marik.

Yugi looked up and saw a large assortment of different fish piles on the table and nearly felt the small half of the roll he'd eaten start coming up his throat, but he forced it back and made himself look up at the captain and his other first mate rather than at the food.

Bakura smirked at Yugi and gestured for him and Yami to sit down once more. "Well, Yugi, it seems you don't exactly have the stomach to be on a sailing ship. You do realize it wouldn't be fitting to have you getting sick every night and then be weak the whole next day; I won't stand for any of my crew members being nothing more than a sickly bug during the whole journey."

Violet eyes widened as Yugi stared at the captain from his seat. "I just need to get used to it. I've never been on a ship before, please don't throw me off," he begged desperately, causing the whole of the crew that was in the galley eating to stop and stare with curious eyes.

Bakura chuckled and stood, motioning for Yugi to follow him. Yami was about to help out of pure reflex, but Yugi pushed him away and stood himself, leaning against the table to keep upright before following after the captain.

Yami turned back to Marik and asked, almost bored, "What do you suppose Bakura will do?"

"I don't know. Maybe if the boy's lucky he'll get to stay on just until we reach another port or island and then dump him off. He really is a liability to us. There's no one in the crow's nest right now," he sighed and finished off the rest of his meal before standing to leave.

"He called me 'kind' last night," Yami whispered so only Marik could hear. "Something like the nicest pirate…something like that."

A large smile broke over Marik's face before he burst into maniacal laughter. "You? Kind? That's impossible!" His words could only be heard so well over his fits of mirth, but the meaning was clear enough.

At least Marik doesn't think I've changed… "All because I gave up my bed..."

"That's the first time you've done that since you let that wench join us that one time," Marik mused, mostly to himself. "You haven't let anybody else but the captain or I in your room since she betrayed you for that one scawny fellow back at Port Dristal years ago. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't know," Yami growled, hating the memory of what happened to his only love. "I won't fall for him," he swore to himself. "Yugi is nothing compared to her."

"Sure you won't, Yami, just like I'll start dancing around in a bodice singing the perfect long song for an old woman on her deathbed whose going to meet your husband who died years before."

Yami raised an eyebrow at Marik and scowled. "Where in the seven seas did you come up with that?"

Shrugging, the other first mate grinned. "Didn't feel like making you wait for something more interesting to come along."

"That's not surprising. The ting that surprises me is that you don't have spiders coming out your ears from those cobwebs that must be in planted in your head from lack of use."

"You're just jealous because I come up with better plans than you using my completely more gorgeous head than you do with your own ugly and spiky despicable one."

"Keep wishing that, Marik. I'll think your go alone with be enough to sink the Sennen someday."

B R E A K

Ryou looked up from where he was scrubbing the deck to rest his arm a bit. The job itself wasn't as bad as he first thought it would be, but it was still hard work. He looked over curiously when he saw Captain Bakura and Yugi walk across the deck and into the captain's quarters. He wondered briefly if something was going to happen to Yugi because he got sick. It wasn't like he was used to being on ships like he was and, possibly, Malik too.

I hope not. I wouldn't be able to stand it if they did something awful to Yugi just because he has a sensitive stomach. It took me a whie to get used to the rocking of waves years ago. Ryou clenched his eyes shut and clasped his hands together almost painfully tight, ignoring the soap running down his arms. Please don't let anything bad happen to him. Please let hi m get a chance to get used to the ship before the captain makes a decision He prayed desperately to anybody that was listening.

B R E A K

Bakura shut his doors behind him and turned back to Yugi, who was eyeing him fearfully. "You needn't be afraid you know. Yami told me what you said to him last about not being used to the rocking. I'm going to give you this one chance to redeem yourself for your friend's sake."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I see the way you look at him when you think no one's looking. It may have only been a day since I've known you, but I do watch everyone very closely when they're on my ship. I can tell just by the way you stare at him that you have feelings for him, but you don't know if he feels the same for you."

Wearily, Yugi nodded, embarrassed that he was caught staring and disheartened at hearing the truth to his ears.

"If there's one thing I don't like messing with it's with my crew's personal feelings. As long as you work on this ship you are part of the crew whether you admit yourself to be a pirate or not. If somebody is in love I'll let them be together without worry. As long as you love Ryou I won't shove you off this ship unfairly, but I'll warn you now that my patience isn't as thick as I'm making it seem. I'll give you nothing more than a week to get over your seasickness before I throw you off at the next seen bit of land. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Of course?"

"Good. I believe you were given a job at the lookout post. What are you waiting for?"

Yugi just up and scampered out of the room and over to the his ladder quickly, his sickness gone for the time being.

B R E A K

Seems that munchkin got a break then Malik smirked. Oh well, not like it matters to me. I just need to do my duties and I won't have to worry about going back to Miss Tea Talk-A-Lot. He turned and headed back into the galley to help Mako finish up with lunch, a tightness in his chest easing up.


	4. An Unlikely Match

Four days after the seasickness incident it was obvious to see to even the blindest of men that there was something terribly wrong between the rookie sailor and the captain's red-eyed first mate. The two had barely talked since the first night Yugi was found out and, even then, Yugi himself only did the talking. Yami, it seemed, wanted nothing to do with the poor teen and Yugi just wanted to know what he did wrong. The rest of the crew were too smart not to get in the way of the furious pirate to ask what was wrong. Even Marik, who was the least expected to keep quiet would not ask about it, staying out of the way and keeping to the shadows, spending most of his time in the gallows with Mako's newest assistant.

Ryou was walking around the ship, enjoying the cool breeze and the beautiful waves as they sparkled in the high sun. Having finished his duties he was going to enjoy some quality time with himself for a few minutes. Or, he was until he heard sniffling from above. Looking up at the crow's nest he spotted familiar red spikes of hair and went to investigate. He knew it was Yugi because that was where his job was and he didn't think Yami was even born with tear ducts. Climbing the ladder carefully, holding on tightly when a particularly large wave crashed against the side of the ship. Making it to the top in a few short minutes he peeked his head over the edge of the post.

"Yugi," he whispered, startling the boy enough to jump. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Ryou!" The young teen jumped up and threw his arms around Ryou's neck, forcing him into the barrel of the lookout post and held onto him tightly. "I've tried everything possible to get Yami to talk to me, but he won't even look at me! I don't know what I've done wrong!"

The white-haired teen was curious as to why Yami's attitude towards Yugi would affect his friend so badly as to reduce himself to hiding and crying his heart out. In the time he'd known Yugi, which was a sfar back as he could even remember, he'd never known his friend to cry over small things and was actually truly difficult to make tears come to his beautiful violet eyes. His only suspicions over the situation would have to be if Yugi actually gained feelings for the first mate in the time they had been speaking to each other. (It's entirely possible he thought as the image of the strong-willed white-haired captain came to his mind and the smallest hints of smiles raised his cheeks.) He decided not to push it since he didn't know if Yugi even leaned the same way he did when it came to sexual preference.

"Don't worry, Yugi. Everything will be okay, you'll see." He tried to sooth the younger teen by petting his hair and rubbing his back. "I'm sure whatever's bothering Yami will get over soon and you'll be talking to him again in no time."

B R E A K

Marik watched from the shadows curiously as he saw the interaction between the two boys. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but if his best friend's look-a-like was affected this badly than he figured it was time to get his nose stuck in his fellow mate's business. He pushed away from the mast and headed towards Yami's quarters, prepared for the worst that could happen.

After waiting for Yami's call to enter he pushed open the light door and shut it after him. "We need to talk."

"What on your mind," the red-eyed pirate questioned, not looking up from where he was looking out the window.

Biting his lip, Marik began to question whether he was truly insane or not at this point. No turning back now. From the silence Yami looked up from his desk and stared at his best friend, waiting for him to respond. He was about to ask again when Marik looked at him and spoke up. "About Yugi; the boy seems pretty torn up about you not talking to him. What happened?" He didn't miss the slightly second where the other first mate had tensed up at Yugi's name, but decided against mentioning it yet. A major soft spot if he reacted to it. 

"There's nothing to talk about," Yami growled. "It's the boy's own fault for thinking we'd become good friends just because I took care of him when he was sick that first night. That rookie's too sensitive and doesn't deserve to be on a pirate ship, especially this one!"

Slamming his fists on the desk Marik retorted. "That's bullshit and you know it, Yami! Tell me what happened, you know I won't stop until you do."

Yami rose from his seat and glared with his blood eyes glowing dangerously. "It's my own business whether I tell you why I'm not talking to that brat," he growled out through clenched teeth.

"This is about that comment he made of you back when this whole thing started, isn't it? You're pissed off because you were careless and broke your cold front in someone and they noticed. Why won't you let yourself be happy, Yami, and live your life rather than push away anybody who comes close to replacing – ."

Marik crashed against the wall, holding his cheek as it exploded in red. Yami stood before him, holding his fist with one hand and a glare to kill in his eyes. "Don't presume you know anything about me or her, what we had you could never understand." His voice was dangerously calm and Marik knew he was going to get seriously hurt if he didn't leave…but of course he was much too stubborn to leave when he knew he was hitting something.

He stood, using the wall as support. "Is that why she left you, Yami?"

"Get out."

"She left you. When are you going to get that?"

"Get out."

"She's not going to come back to you no matter how long you wait."

"Get out!" Yami three the nearest object on his desk, a glass of water that was half empty, at Marik and didn't even flinch when it crashed against the wall, missing the other first mate with a few spare inches.

Marik watched him carefully before he sighed and left. Before closing the door behind him he stopped. He didn't turn around but he said, "If you want to be a bastard that's your problem, but if you care at all then you'd know that Yugi was up in the lookout post crying into Ryou's arms like the world was coming to an end."

Yami started for a second before his shock quickly dissipated. He turned back to the window without saying a word.

Marik sighed and turned from the room. Be that way then, Yami. You know how much I feel this crew is my family though and since those boys have been on this ship they've been family too and if one of them is hurting then consider it I'm hurting too.

Yami glanced at the door curiously after Marik had left. Yugi was crying…over me? But why? He stood from his window sill seat and moved to the door, cracking it open just slightly in case Marik was waiting for him to come after him. When he didn't see him he glanced over to the crow's nest instead and froze. Yugi was kissing Ryou!

Throwing open his door he hurried over to the lookout post to see if they could hear anything. After all, either this was the first time they'd done anything like this with each other or they were very good actors since neither had given even the slightest of hints that they'd been together.

B R E A K

_ I need to get over these feelings for Yami How could I have ever thought that maybe Ryou and I aren't meant to be together and it was instead Yami and me? I'm such a fool to waste my time with him_ Yugi scolded himself as he continued to cry into Ryou's arms. _If he cared about me at all he'd be here comforting me and telling me what I did wrong rather than Ryou being here with me trying to calm me down. No!! I won't think about _him_ anymore. How could I have ever felt even the slightest thing affectionate towards that…that….that pirate!? _Yugi pulled away from Ryou quickly and crushed his lips to the taller's, holding him tightly.

Ryou's eyes widened when soft lips met his own, but was too in shock to pull away. When they finally did separate however all he could do was open his mouth and close it.

"Ryou, I know what you're thinking, but please let me explain. I love you, Ryou, and I always have." Tears slid down the younger's cheeks and they dripped silently onto his shirt. "I've never felt like this for anyone before, but please don't turn me away. I just couldn't bear it if you left me." Something terrible in his heart wrenched within him at his own words, but he pushed the feeling away.

"Yugi, I…I just don't know what to say."

"Please, just say you love me back…or at least you have some sort of feelings for me too," Yugi begged.

Confused but amazed that Yugi, someone so sensitive yet so brave and loving towards anyone he met, loved him of anyone else in the world he could share his heart with. In his confusion, however, he never realized that he had nodded and said the words that made a large smile break out onto Yugi's face. "Yes, Yugi. I love you so much. I'll never leave you."

B R E A K

Yami gasped as he overheard what the couple had exchanged. He just couldn't – wouldn't – believe what he was hearing. He didn't know why it hurt him so much to hear those words spoken from Yugi's mouth and not told to him, but they did.

A strange, unbearable pulsing was aching through his chest and he didn't realize that his eyes stung from the tears he was pushing away. He all but ran back to his cabin.

B R E A K

Marik's eyes widened from her stood, hidden close by the lookout post. Yugi and Ryou were in love with each other. Not that he had a problem with their love for each other, but if he hadn't been listening carefully he would certainly have missed the forceful way Yugi put his words. It was already obvious that Ryou hadn't even realized what he had said until it was too late and in the short weeks they'd been on the ship Marik and the rest of the crew had learned that Ryou never hurt anybody if he could help it.

This is definitely unexpected. At least Ryou had never showed any liking towards Yugi until that kiss. Everyone on the ship had noticed Yugi had come interest in Ryou but nobody actually thought Ryou would accept if Yugi ever got the courage to say something about it.

He was determined to find out what the truth was behind this sudden an extremely unlikely revelation was. The only one he could talk to though that he was certain wouldn't over react over the entire situation was the captain himself. So, he headed for Bakura's quarters.

B R E A K

Yugi looked up at Ryou with determination and the love he was forcing himself to now feel for the white-haired teen. He had to tear himself away from his feelings for Yami and give his heart back to the boy sitting here comforting him. _My true love is Ryou, not Yami. He's just a jerk who cares only for himself and nobody else. Just a no good pirate. _

"Ryou," Yugi asked, ready to ask the one thing that he felt would guarantee a change in his feelings to the person they really belonged to.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Please, will you sleep with me tonight?" The violet-eyed teen cursed himself inwardly when his voice cracked in the middle. _I have to do this for the both of us to be okay. Yami won't get in the way, I promise. _

Ryou was startled by the question so much he nearly lost his balance leaning against the wall of the lookout post. "Yugi, I…I don't know. We just…I mean…" More tears came to Yugi's eyes and he hastily thought of something to say before Yugi believed the worst. "What I mean to say is that I'm not really ready for that, Yugi. Please, can't we just be together and I promise you when I'm ready I will come to you."

A small smile came over Yugi's face and he nodded, wiping his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his grimy white shirt. "Okay, Ryou. I'll always wait for you."

Ryou sighed with relief and nodded. "And I you," he whispered, holding the small boy closer.

B R E A K

Yami tore his eyes from the scene he was watching from his window and stormed over to the other window facing the sea with images burned into his mind. He didn't know where his frustration and fury was coming form and he didn't like not knowing his feelings meaning and being so out of control of his actions.

He nearly fell on the floor when he went to down on the window sill, determined to calm down before Malik announced dinner. Otherwise Bakura and Marik might see and then he'd have no choice but to explain himself anf he would have no idea what to say in response to their questions. He couldn't have feelings for that little brat and he wasn't angry or jealous with Ryou because Yugi chose him over Yami. The only one Yami ever loved was her and that would never change.

He opted for staring out the window at the darkening waves as the sun set somewhere far away in the horizon. He always found the water calmed him down the fastest when he was pissed off at something and he knew he'd been doing that a lot lately. Somehow he knew though that no matter how long he stared out that window at the calming waves that the confusing would linger long after his anger was gone.

Why am I getting so uptight about seeing him and Ryou together? It just doesn't make sense. I know how he feels so I should be at least somewhat happy that the rookie found who he loved just like I did before…her…Yugi is nothing to me, "….nothing…"

B R E A K

Marik rapped on the captain's door a few times before Bakura's voice finally called for him to enter. He quickly went in and shut the door behind him, the click audible throughout the entire rom. Sharp eyes scanning the room he couldn't find the capain anywhere, but knew he was in there.

"Bakura, we need to talk. It's about Yami and Yugi," he explained to the room, taking a seat in the nearest chair.

White hair appeared from behind the desk and Bakura rose from the floor with a desk drawer in his hand. "Those two? I was beginning to wonder; disrupting the entire crew they are." He put the drawer on top of the desk, "Damn thing keeps falling off," he explained quickly at Marik's curious look.

"Something else has come up as well, Bakura," Marik notified. "It seems little Yugi has some feelings for Ryou and they've just confessed they're so-called love for each other.

Bakura looked up curiously. "So-called," he repeated.

Looking away, the first mate nodded. "You can tell it's being forced if you listened to how they were speaking to each other. Everyone who cares to look knows Yugi developed feelings for Yami somehow. I tried speaking to Yami about this, but he's being completely unreasonable."

"I see," Bakura mused, standing and heading over to the window. "That usually means most of the crew notices too, but knowing how Yami can bee I'm not surprised most of them have kept their mouths shut."

Marik chuckled and closed his eyes, remembering the last time some unfortunate soul got in the way of Yami's wrath. "It's understandable, Bakura. You do recall the last time a person came across Yami in a bad mood?"

"That I do, Marik. The poor idiot didn't stand a chance. I do think he'd rather be in the middle of a village filled with cannibals would've have been heaven compared to what he did." Marik chuckled in agreement. "Back on topic, You say that our young Ryou and Yugi are lovers now? That's very interesting. Does Yami know?"

Biting his lip, Marik nodded. "Yeah, but he didn't seem to care at all. When I mentioned Yugi he reacted, but nothing more than a flinch. Other than that he was just being stubborn, but I did mention it when I left."

Leaning against his desk, Bakura's fist tightened around the edge, turning his knuckles white. "That fool needs to forget about her or he'll never forgive himself. She's not going to come back."

Fists tightening, Marik was about to respond when Malik's voice rang out throughout the top half of the deck (instantly calming Marik's fury) that dinner was being served. Now annoyed, Marik huffed, he wanted to be angry, not calm. Stupid girl….

B R E A K

Yami tore his gaze from the window at Malik's dinner call. Glancing at the mirror on his way out he smirked out of sheer annoyance at his reflection. Just as he thought, the waves had calmed his anger but his confusion only doubled in the silence of the room.

Shaking his head and telling himself to ignore it while he could, he walked out onto the deck with a clear face. It didn't last long though when he saw the captain's doors opened, Bakura and Marik stepping out while sharing a look. Immediately his guard was up, knowing that if he wasn't called to a meeting that they must've been talking about either his recent behavior or the events with Ryou and Yugi. He turned quickly on his heel, and avoided their gaze that turned towards his rooms not two seconds later.

B R E A K

Yugi and Ryou separated from their short kiss at Malik's voice. Glancing down towards the deck they saw him head back towards the kitchens. Their heads turned simultaneously when the doors to the captain's quarters opened and only Marik came out with the white-haired pirate. They had also learned that the doors to Bakura's room were never closed while someone else was in the room unless important news was being discussed. However, Yugi's attention quickly diverted when he realized that whatever Bakura and Marik were talking about Yami had obviously been left out of it. When Yami caught sight of them he just walked over to them and joined in their conversation, shoulders shaking with chuckles at a joke Marik just told.

An embarrassed blush covered the teen's face when he saw Ryou staring at him curiously, most likely wondering about his shallow intake of breaths and he thought quickly before taking Ryou's hand to his heart. "This beats only for you, Ryou. Always remember that." His heart ached painfully and leaped to his throat, but Yugi pushed away in attempt that the true feelings he held for Ryou would rekindle now that he could spend quality time with him.

Ryou smiled and nodded. He found it comfortable to talk to Yugi like this and was glad to know that maybe his feelings really could grow with his best friend's attentions. I really can learn to love Yugi. I know I can. 

Together they climbed down the ladder of the lookout post, Yugi waiting for Ryou to have his feet firmly planted at the bottom before they started walking side by side. Halfway across the deck Yugi slid his hand into Ryou's and held it tightly.

My feelings will burst back to full passion now that I'm really with Ryou. And with Yami out of the picture for good and I'll have no more worries. That jerk won't ever find me knocking on his door again for company…now that I have my love in my life Yugi thought happily.


	5. Or Not

I'm so sorry about those who reviewed for Ch. 3 and didn't get a response. I'll be answering those ones here as well.

Ch. 3

Dragonlady222 – Yes, but for how long will that reprieve last?

Cavialover – Even Bakura can be nice when he wants to be, but he can also be quite evil.

Cheetahkit – Technically Ryou doesn't belong to Bakura…yet. But yes, you would think that. As for the girl…well, I'll get to that later.

Ch. 4

Cavialover – A plea for accidents indeed, but after the way Yami treated him Yugi is willing to do anything to forget about him. As for 'she'…it'll come up soon enough.

Cheetahkit – Yes, no worries. I wouldn't mention 'she' without explaining it at some point. It's going to be incorporated into later chapters. And don't worry, Tea's already showed up as Malik's unwanted fiancé so it's definitely not her.

Dragonlady222 – A very big mess. Just imagine how big the mop is going to have to be to clean it up.

Kikomio – Yeah well, when you're stuck on a ship going across the ocean, you kinda have to have everyone know at least most of your business. Hard to keep secrets in an enclosed area.

B R E A K

Dinner was eventful on the ship that night. Yugi and Ryou chose to sit in a secluded area of the dining area rather than around the rest of the crowd. Violet eyes wandered around the room before his eyes landed on Malik, surrounded by various pirates while having a drink and talking.

"It seems he's fitting in quite well," he mused quietly, nodding his head at the sandy-haired blonde for Ryou to see.

Ryou smiled, brown eyes softening slightly. "Yeah, I've heard he's become quite good friends with Marik even. I'd say he's very happy here."

"Yeah," Yugi said, looking down at his cooling stew.

Ryou glanced back down at his younger partner. "Is something wrong, Yugi?"

Shaking his head, Yugi lied, "Not really." His eyes glanced up and caught sight of Yami laughing with Bakura at a table on the other side of the room.

Cupping his cheek with his hand, Ryou forced Yugi to look him in the eyes. "Please, tell me, Yugi. I'll worry if you don't."

"It's not very important. I just miss home I guess. We've been on this ship for weeks and I've just been curious if we're ever going to see land again."

Ryou chuckled and ruffled his partner's hair sweetly. "Don't be silly, Yugi, of course we will. Bakura told me that we're only a few days away from their hideout where we'll stock up on supplies. He also taught me a lot about the ship and how it works," Ryou started excitedly, going into the details that interested him the most. "Oh yeah! He even said that he's going to teach me how to steer and operate the ship on of these days and I'll be able to command it whenever he and Marik and Yami aren't able to. Isn't that awesome, Yugi?"

Said teen was staring at Ryou sadly. "Seems like Malik isn't the only one getting along with the higher ups." He looked down at his now cold dinner with a glum expression and pouty eyes.

"Don't be like that, Yugi," Ryou told him sadly. "If we're going to be stuck here for who knows how long we've got to make the most of it, don't we?" He paused and sat back-straight. "Oh! That reminds me," he looked over quickly at Bakura and bit his lip. "There was something I needed to ask the captain really fast. Can I…"

"Go on, it's not like you need my permission or anything," Yugi stated dully, now just twirling his spoon around in his dinner.

"Are you sure, Yugi? You won't be upset?"

Yugi put on a fake smile and laughed so falsely that even a deaf man could tell. "Don't worry about me, Ryou. I've got no reason to be upset."

"I just thought because we're…"

"Nonsense," Yugi chuckled, "You can talking to anyone you want."

Ryou turned, and waved a quick goodbye. "Ok, I'll be right back." He hurried over to Bakura and quickly excused himself for interrupting. When he was satisfied with the answer he smiled and turned back to his table, freezing. Brown eyes searched the room, but Yugi was nowhere and his dinner still untouched.

"Something wrong, Ryou," Bakura questioned when his young charge stood rigid.

"No," he said the word slowly, mostly in confusion as he looked around for any trace of where Yugi could have gone.

"If you're looking for your new lover," Yami started suddenly, bored as he stabbed the rest of the fish on his plate with the fork in his hand. Malik started at the statement, not even knowing the two had gotten together. He continued despite the gasps. "He left while you were walking over here."

"Oh," Ryou sighed, surprised that Yugi would suddenly leave. "Um…thank you, Yami. I should…go find him then." He hurried out of the room and to the deck. He glanced around and easily noticed Yugi sitting on the higher deck where the wheel was, sitting on the railing with his feet dangling over the edge. A sense of panic rushed through Ryou and he shouted Yugi's name, thinking he was about to jump.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder, smiling slightly at him before he turned back to the setting sun, letting the wind play with his colored locks. Ryou rushed over to him, but he relaxed when he saw Yugi didn't have any intention of jumping overboard.

"Find out what you wanted," Yugi asked in a near whisper.

Ryou ignored the question and, instead, asked, "Why'd you leave, Yugi? You said it would be okay."

"I was…am …just wanted some air." Lie.

"Yugi," the albino paused, concerned more for his new lover's appetite than him leaving. "You didn't eat anything. Are you feeling sick again?"

"No, I'm over that. I just wasn't hungry." Lie.

Ryou wanted to argue about it, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. They had only just gotten together and he wasn't about to get into an argument already. "Promise to eat later then."

Nodding, Yugi pulled his legs back onto the deck and stood up. "Yeah, maybe," he said quietly enough so Ryou wouldn't take notice of it. "I'm actually feeling tired. I'm going to bed."

Noticing Yugi's change in attitude, Ryou quickly became suspicious. "You aren't upset with me because I wouldn't sleep with, are you?"

"No," Yugi replied loudly. "No," quieter, "It's just that…I've been waiting so longer, but at least now I can finally call you mine."

Ryou nodded and watched the shorter male walk down the stairs and out of sight.

There's something weird going on the white-haired teen thought. He was so happy when I said I'd go out with him…but now it's like he doesn't care at all… 

B R E A K

Yugi had moved just enough to be out of sight from Ryou before he slumped against the wall next to his room, sighing as he did. Why can't I feel happy for myself? I'm glad that I finally have Ryou to myself…but why do I just feel miserable?

He was about to continue inside his room, knowing he didn't have a choice unless he wanted to let Ryou think he was lying to him (Which I was…) he would have to go to bed. On an empty stomach though he didn't think he was going to get much sleep. The teen already had a sneaking suspicion about his eating habits though, ever since Yami started pushing him away. Opening the door to his cabin, Yugi was shoved roughly inside and the door shut loudly. A strong hand on his chest held him down and Yugi looked up into lavender eyes as he felt a lump form in his throat.

"What do you think you're playing at, Yuig," Malik growled at him. He held the material of his shirt roughly in his hand and pinned him so there was no way of escape without answers.

Yugi held his tongue, glaring daggers at the older man.

"Ryou isn't yours to have and you know. What happened with your little thing with Yami? Or is this your way of hiding from the pain of loving another, by hiding behind someone who doesn't have feelings for you, keeping them from the person they want most?"

Glaring, Yugi struggled to get away, knowing if he could get back on deck that Malik would have to leave him alone or risk a crowd gathering around. "Leave me alone," he ground out when he knew there was no way of getting free.

"Ryou wants Bakura, you little ass!" Malik tightened his grip and nearly lifted little Yugi off the floor. "Everybody knows that even before you and Yami got into your stupid tiff."

Yugi faltered slightly at the first part, finally stopping his useless struggle to escape. "You're wrong," he whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. "You're wrong." It was more to convince himself than Malik, which only served to confuse him further. I'm not the one who should need convincing Yugi attempted to reason with himself. 

He wanted to answer back, to prove that the sandy-haired Malik was wrong, but only one thing could pass from his lips and he fell limply in the grip on his shirt, practically dangling by the material alone. "Ryou…and Bakura…"

Malik didn't say anything back. In fact, he disappeared out the door just as quickly as he had shoved Yugi into the room. Yugi didn't like at all how Malik had said any of that. He only wanted to be with Ryou. He was the only one allowed to be with Ryou.

Right? All I want is to be happy with Ryou? But…

At least let Ryou be happy with Bakura…

He knew that was Malik was trying to let, whether he wanted to believe it or not. Why did Ryou agree to be with me if it wasn't me he wanted to begin with? Tears pricked up in his eyes and they ran in streams down his cheeks. He felt himself running, not to his bed like he wanted, but his legs carried him back up the stairs to Ryou. He grasped onto his shirt and buried his face in his chest, begging him to make love to him, to be one with him so they could prove their love.

Ryou was at a complete loss as to what he should do. He had already told Yugi he wanted to wait, when in reality he wanted to stall long enough to find some sort of intimate feelings for Yugi. He didn't want to give something so precious away carelessly, especially when he already planned on giving his virginity away to the captain…but Yugi had gotten to him first, before he had the chance to ask Bakura…

"Please, Ryou, please! Prove you really do love me," Yugi whimpered and pleaded into his shirt.

The white-haired teen bent his head, bangs covering his regret-filled tears, as he knew there wasn't any way to get out of this without hurting Yugi's feelings. "Yes, Yugi," he whispered around the lump in his throat. "I'll make love to you."

"Thank you," Yugi told him, grasping the cloth of Ryou's shirt in his hands tighter. "Thank you so much."

Minutes later found the both of them in Yugi's small room, laying on top of the covers of the bed. Both were shirtless, kissing each other gently while hands roamed over pale chests, playing with dusky nipples and holding desperately onto each other. Ryou was trying to prolong everything even though Yugi was doing everything possible to speed things up. Ryou kissed down his chest, knowing the only way he was going to be able to get hard was to think of the person he really wanted. He knew he was betraying Yugi by doing this and it made him sick doing it.

"Please, Ryou," Yugi cried. "Prove you love me, please."

His eyes were dull and his skin felt clammy. "Yes, Yugi," Ryou answered, dead to the world as he felt himself wanting to get away.

He started pulling Yugi's pants down, kissing Yugi's neck as a way to hide his face, holding his tears back. One hand trailed down Yugi's sides, in between his legs to his entrance. Sliding one finger inside him he began to stretch him as his hot tears fell from his eyes and soaked into the pillow beneath him.

A picture came to Ryou's mind and he started, freezing with fingers scissored into Yugi's entrance with the younger male moaning beneath him. A picture of Bakura in his mind and how disappointed he'd be in Ryou right now. He used his free hand to wipe his tears, not noticing that Yugi had stopped and was looking at the back of his head when he looked away. He hadn't had many chances alone with Bakura, but when they did they talked about a lot of things. They talked about they wanted when they both grew up. Ryou wanted somebody to love, to be with and have no regrets. Bakura had smiled softly, hugged him even.

I promised him that I would have no regrets…

The thing that hurt the most was the Ryou had promised the captain no to long ago that he would live his life with no regrets and here he was breaking it. Yugi was calling to him, but Ryou just shook his head. Carefully, he removed his fingers from Yugi's entranced and turned away. "I can't," he said, voice cracking. He turned his face away so Yugi wouldn't see his tears.

"Ryou," Yugi questioned. "Ryou, what's wrong? You're not going to leave me, are you," the younger cried, hearing Malik's words in his voice once more.

The white-haired teen nodded, refusing to look his best friend in the eyes. "This wrong for me, Yugi, and I can't be with you. My heart…has already been given away. I was wrong when I told you I loved you."

"You're wrong," the younger shouted, sitting up on the bed and grasping onto Ryou's arms.

A surge of pain ripped through the albino's chest and he stood so quickly that Yugi was thrown backward on the bed. "Look at us, Yugi! Neither of us are even really hard for each other!" He turned back towards Yugi with tears streaming down his pink cheeks. "I don't know…about you," his voice was softer now, "but if I were making out on the bed with the person I loved, half undressed and knowing that we were about to be together in the most intimate of ways I would be the hardest I've ever been…not knowing if I could take it. I shouldn't need coaxing or a quick hand job to get to the point where it would be pleasurable for the both of us!" A blush stained his cheeks painfully and he quickly turned away. "My heart would be racing so hard I'd be afraid it would burst and my palms sweaty from how nervous I would be. Even if that wasn't true for you….my feelings won't let me continue this." Gathering his shirt, Ryou pulled it on as he quickly retreated out the door.

He wasn't sure where he should go, where he could go. His blood was running so cold at that point that his feet took him to the warmest spot Ryou could think of. Hurrying over to Bakura's quarters, tears racing down his cheeks. On the way he nearly ran into Yami and Marik who were passing by. They watched as he ran straight into Bakura's rooms and into the captain's arms himself, crying his eyes while Bakura listened patiently.

The captain listened intently to what Ryou was saying as he sobbed into his shirt. His eyes narrowed as he got the gist of it and his arms tightened around his charge's shoulders as the understanding settled in. He looked up only when the floorboards creaked and saw his two best mates standing in the doorway, Marik looking worried and Yami his usually indifferent but still concerned self. Bakura wanted to ask Yami to do it…but he wasn't sure if he was willing to risk such a crisis with the crimson-eyed pirate's known temper. Instead he turned to Marik and directed him to find little Yugi and make sure he doesn't do anything…drastic.

"I'll do it," Yami stepped in, surprising both occupants. Ryou wasn't paying attention as he continued to hiccup quietly in Bakura's tight embrace.

Bakura's face tightened and his hold on Ryou stiffened, causing the younger to look up. "Are you sure, Yami? You haven't been on the best of…"

"I said I would do it," Yami said defiantly, interrupting his captain.

Nodding, Bakura agreed that Yami should go, but to be careful with what he said.

After promising that Yami would attempt his hardest not to be jerk when he needed to be the complete opposite at this point, he went to the door.

"Yami," Bakura stopped him.

Looking up, the crimson-eyed pirate nodded. "I know, Bakura, I know," he said gently. "It's time I cleared things up with him before he starves himself silly." He turned and left, ignoring the surprised looks his best friends gave him.

Marik and Bakura both glanced at each with wide eyes, wide grins spreading out on their faces.

"So, he has been taking notice of Yugi's lack of eating habits. I wasn't sure, but it seems he's been looking out for him even when out little Yugi didn't think so."

Marik looked towards the now closed door, wondering how this affect his best friend and his young look-a-like now that Yami decided to try clearing things up. "I think," he pointed out with a small, knowing grin, "that Yami does feel something towards Yugi, but he's been having such a hard time with his feelings since…since then that he's closed them off for so long."

Bakura nodded. "You might be right, but for now," he looked down at the hiccupping bundle in his arms, "I think we should help this one."

The white-haired teen refused to let go of his sanctum so the two did the only thing they could. Marik readied to the bed, setting up a curtain around the bed so the two could have privacy while Bakura picked Ryou up and carried him, lying on the bed with him with arms wrapped securely around his heart-broken charge.

B R E A K

Yami put his ear to the wooden door and listened carefully. There was muffled sobbing, inaudible words, and some sniffling but other than he would have no choice but to go in at this point. Silently, he pushed open the door and bit his lip when he didn't immediately see Yugi on the bed where Ryou must've left him. Instead he pushed back in the far corner. He was still undressed and using a window curtain to hide his face.

Shaking his head, Yami wondered what it was he got into. Pulling on the top bed sheet he made his way over to the shaking form before he lost his nerve. The image of her was still fresh in his mind but he did his best to push it to the back of his mind. When his boot scuffed against the floor only then did Yugi lift his head up slightly.

"Ryou," his voice croaked.

Wincing inwardly, Yami said in as gentle a voice as he could muster that it wasn't Ryou.

There was a strained, uncomfortable silence in the small room before Yugi looked up with red-rimmed eyes and a pale face. "Y-Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi. I'm here." He moved forward, but movement was obviously not welcomed when the upset boy started shouting.

"Get out of here! I don't need you hurting me when it's obvious I'm already in enough pain! Just leave me alone," Yugi then collapsed back into himself and fell sideways on the floors and began crying harshly once more, asking himself over and over why; why couldn't he be happy too, why he couldn't be loved, why he wasn't good enough.

Sighing softly to himself, Yami moved forward and gently knelt down on the floor. Ever so carefully, more than even he thought possible after all those years of being 'emotionless', he draped the sheet over Yugi's goose-pimpled flesh. Pulling Yugi up from the floor, the younger boy not resisting as he was pushed to lie his head in Yami's lap or when his eyes closed sleepily when gentle fingers slid through his hair and pet his spiky locks.

"It'll be okay," Yugi," Yami whispered soothingly to him. "Just let it all out and you'll feel better in the end."

Yugi sniffled and buried his head into Yami's shirt. "I don't get it," he choked. The pirate began rubbing soft circles into his back. "Why? Why?" He kept repeating the hardest question to answer and Yami felt his chest tighten.

"I don't know, Yugi. I'm sure Ryou had a good reason for it. I haven't talked to him very much, so I can't be sure what he was thinking," he answered gently.

Pulling away for only a fraction, depressed, red-rimmed violet eyes looked into blood-red, tears dripping from the corners. "Then why did he say yes to me in the first place," he sniffed.

"I also can't answer that, Yugi. But I…" he stopped and looked away. He didn't know if what he wanted to say next would help either of them or just break the both of them. "I promise that I'll always try to take care of you…be there when you need me to be."

Yugi's large eyes widened in surprise. "R-really?" Yami nodded. Burying his face in his shirt and holding on tightly he felt his heart jump at finally being able to be close to Yami again, even if it wasn't the way he really wanted. "You won't…?"

"No, Yugi…I won't push you away anymore. I wish I could explain why," long hair blowing in the wind, "but I don't like bringing up that part of my past, "bright eyes and a beautiful face, "Maybe, someday, I'll be able to tell you, but," "I love you, Yami,", "It still hurts too much for me to say."

"That's okay, Yami, but," he looked to where Yami was holding him around his shoulders, white-knuckled and painful, "do you have to hold so hard."

Yami immediately released his arms and murmured out a quiet apology. I won't let her get in the way of this… Looking into Yugi's eyes he felt his heart jump at the bright eyes looking at him and was almost glad they weren't her color eyes. "What is it," he asked, seeing a question lurking in those violet depths.

"Will you stay with me tonight," he asked, fear showing in his voice and face. He didn't want to be called a child but he'd be too afraid to be alone with his thoughts. "Please…don't leave me alone?"

"Of course, little Yugi. I'll stay if that's what you want."

Yugi nodded and Yami slid further onto the bed, still holding Yugi close to his chest. Slowly, he lay down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. "Rest now, Yugi, I'll be here when you wake."

The young teen nodded, yawning he snuggled hesitantly into Yami's embrace before finally giving in to the exhaustion he felt.


	6. Island Paradise

Cavialover – Are things ever really that easy? Yes, Yami's past will definitely be getting in the way before our favorite couple can finally be happy.

Dragonlady222 – Yes, we couldn't have poor Ryou racked with guilt over breaking his promise with Bakura, but rather guilt over allowing things to progress so far with Yugi. Lol.

herPRINCEVINNIE – For their sake we can only hope so.

Kikomio – Yup Malik's the caring one who looks out for everyone else.

Enthetia – As always, for something good to happen something bad has to happen. That's the way it goes.

B R E A K

Loud shouting from the deck brought both males to the world of the waking. Yami sat up, yawning, listening more intently to who was yelling. Yugi was more inclined to hide his face in the older's chest and pretend that he would forever in his good dreams and the real world around him no longer existed.

"Land, ho!"

A large smirk grew on the first mate's face and he quickly shook his sleeping charge awake again. "Yugi, we've finally arrived." If there was anything that made the long voyage home worthwhile it was not just the returning home part, but actually seeing their home that made them all the more amazed to be pirates aboard the Sennen. "This will have made all your sick days worth it to see this place, Yugi."

The violet-eyed teen gave him a face as if to ask if he were serious and then turned over onto his other side and pulled the blankets over his head. "Barfing constantly is worth nothing," he mumbled sleepily.

Shaking his head, Yami threw the covers to the floor, ignoring Yugi's indignant and startled 'hey!', and picked up over his shoulder before carrying him out onto the deck where the rest of the crew was standing, looking over at the starboard side with excited chatter and frenzied waves. Setting Yugi down next to the railing he pointed to the lush island with a slim finger and whispered in his ear with his lips lightly brushing the sensitive skin, causing a light blush on Yugi's cheeks, if the view wasn't worth it.

It certainly was a beautiful view, Yugi had to admit at least that. The island itself was pretty far away but it was enough to make his mouth drop open slightly. The sun was rising up over the island, causing an ethereal glow to surround the tops of the trees. It looked almost like a tropical paradise in Yugi's eyes and he couldn't wait until they docked so he could appreciate it even more. As the ship sailed closer and closer to the shore Yugi could make out people waving at them from the beach and he wondered who they could be. His thoughts cut short by strong arms wrapping securely around his shoulders.

"It's a little piece of heaven," Yami whispered in his ear, causing a slightly shiver to run down his spine. "This is our home, Yugi." The younger nodded, waiting as the ship anchored and two row boats were lowered to take people to shore.

A strong feeling of nerves rose in his stomach then and as he saw Yami step onto one of the small boats and a hold a hand out to him. His violet eyes searched the older's face and then he glanced at the other boat seeing Ryou wrapped up tightly against Bakura's side and across from him Malik and Marik next to each other with huge grins on their faces. The separation from him and his best friend suddenly struck a painful chord with him and his legs felt weak underneath his light weight. Surprised gasps echoed loudly in his ears when he dropped to his knees and he missed the worried look on Ryou's face before he quickly looked away, hiding his face in Bakura's shirt.

Yami frowned but hurried over to him. Wrapping his arms around his young charge, he could offer him silent comfort as he himself wasn't even sure what he could do. "You don't know how to comfort people in pain, do you, Yami?" Shaking his thoughts off quickly, the first mate helped Yugi back onto his feet and pulled him over to the boat waiting for them. "It's going to be okay, Yugi."

The younger male shook his head. He didn't want to be comforted right then. He would much rather be left alone on the ship than be around anyone. When he told the pirate so though, Yami would have none of it. "You didn't come all this way just to look at it from afar, did you? You won't even have to be anywhere near Ryou if you don't want to." Violet eyes teared up at the name and Yami wanted to hit himself. Why did he always screw things up with people he cared about? Grabbing his young charge by his arms he pulled him onto the rowboat. "Trust me," he said as Yugi huddled into his side, trying to ignore the swinging and jerking motion as the boat was lowered to the water.

Once they hit the water Yugi immediately felt his stomach protest when the slight waves brushed against the boat and rocked them steadily. The two other pirates that Yugi didn't know already started paddling under Yami's glare, keeping up with the others and bringing them slowly closer to the island paradise. It couldn't come soon enough. Halfway there Yugi pulled away from the pirate's embrace and leaned quickly over the side of the boat, too sick to be embarrassed and too embarrassed to bring his face back up when his stomach finished convulsing. "I hate this," he muttered, over and over to himself. He pushed Yami away when the older tried to bring him back, not liking anything about the sea now that he actually lived on a ship for a couple of weeks.

Yugi was the first to get off the row boat when they finally reached the shore. The people on land helped pull the boat onto the sand and tie it sturdily on a metal post sticking out of the ground. His face was still a bit green, but he rather be off the boat than sit in and remember how it swayed with the gentle waves. At least on the warm sand he could sit without being rocked to and fro. Yami rubbed gentle on his back and said something to a few of the people who greeted them before they ran off.

"Let's go, there's someone here who might be able to help you," he said, pulling Yugi off the ground and helping to wipe off the sand on his bottom and legs. Yugi mumbled sickily, but the pirate ignored him. There was no way he was going to let him sit on the beach after all the way they traveled when there was a beautiful island he knew his young charge would love. On top of all that Bakura would never let him on the ship with them again if didn't get over his seasickness soon and Yami would've felt too bad leaving him after he already promised to stay with him. The captain needed him too much not to be on the ship, but Yugi he made a promise to stay with him and he couldn't do both if the violet-eyed boy didn't get better. He grumbled at the oncoming headache, but pushed it aside to worry about later. He realized that he'd just made his life a lot more complicated. I never even cared about promises before. Why start now? 

The pirate led him down the beach and up through a dock that led into the wilderness. From a distance the island looked uninhabited, but the pirates of the Sennen knew better than that and they'd worked hard to make this a place they loved docking at for a few days. The people who lived on the island were as much of the crew as the ones who stayed on the ship. They collected fruit from the trees and hunted a few animals for the meat. Some of the landers, as the pirates called the people who worked on the island, were also very good with their hands and over the years they'd built tree houses and bridges in the air. It was their own private city and they protected it with a vengeance from all who crossed it that didn't belong there.

Pushing the large leaf that served as a door out of his way, he ushered Yugi inside where a young girl slightly older than Yugi sat, reading a book that the pirates brought over from their raids. She had long, light brown hair and honey brown eyes that sparkled up at the visitors. "Hey, Yami, who's this?"

"Yugi, this is Serenity, Joey's little sister. You might've seen him on board, the one usually around Seto." The younger nodded and took the offered hand from Serenity.

She greeted him warmly and Yugi wondered how she could be so nice and still be related to someone who hung around a person like Seto. Giggling, the sound reminded Yugi of small bells, she turned to Yami. "I wasn't aware that Bakura was recruiting. Where'd you pick him up?"

Grunting, Yami turned away. He could never find it in him to be rude and he hated how comfortable Serentiy was around the first mate. It never seemed right to him and that made him uncomfortable. "We weren't," he answered. "Him and two of his friends managed to hitch a ride and they work hard so Bakura decided to keep them. This one," he waved his hand at Yugi nonchalantly, "has a bit of a problem though that I need you to help fix. I promise I would take care of him, but I can't do that if he doesn't get better and help out Bakura."

"Found yourself in a dilemma, didn't you, Yami," she chuckled. Turning to the younger, who was leaning against the wall out of the way she smiled. "So you've got seasickness, huh," she guessed. What else could it be that would make Yami come directly to her? At Yugi's quiet nod, she smiled again and gestured for him to come closer. "I used to be that way too, but I was able to get over it quickly. Some people aren't that lucky." She looked through a basket that was seated on the floor and pulled out a few things as she spoke. "I know you have some things to do, Yami, so why don't you come back later. We should be done by then." He was gone before she hardly got out the last words and Yugi felt tears prick at his eyes. "That guy," Serenity sighed. "He's all work and mostly stupid." Noticing his tears, she frowned. "Poor guy, you fell hard didn't you?" Not waiting for an answer, she brought the male into her arms and hugged him tightly.

The girl sat him down in the chair she was sitting in earlier and started wading through the basket again before coming up triumphantly with a few didn't herbs and roots. "This has worked quite a few times," she told him as she walked over to a small grinding pot at the table. "It's one of the many things to the old healer showed me before she passed away last spring." She grinded the roots and herbs to a paste and add a few drops of a juice that smelt like berries to it and mixed it up gently. "Here we go. Just don't ask what's in it," she joked. "And plug your nose, one of those herbs has a bad smell, but trust me, it'll work."

Wrinkling his nose, Yugi did as she asked and shivered as he opened his mouth and she rubbed the paste on his tongue with one of the smaller tropical leaves she plucked from the tree just outside the window. When she told him to swallow he did and grimaced as the taste lingered before she offered him some water, which he downed gratefully. "One of those herbs has a sleeping effect on it so you'll probably want to lie down before it knocks you out," she told him, leading him over to a cot hanging by the balcony. "It won't be long and hopefully when you wake up you'll feel much better and no more sickness when you get on the water." Lying down Yugi felt his eyes give and allowed himself to sleep.

He awoke to quiet talking and left his eyes closed a bit longer when he heard Yami and Serenity's voices. He couldn't make out the muffled talking but he managed to catch a few glimpses of the conversation that left him wondering why Serenity sounded so upset. Something about a girl Yami knew and Serenity wanting to give him something she thought would help. The pirate sounded angry with her though so she dropped it and they came back inside with the girl apologizing quietly. Thinking it best that he acted like he didn't hear anything, Yugi rolled over and stretched, pretending to act like he just woke up.

"How're you feeling," Serenity asked warmly, a large smile on her face.

Yugi nodded, yawning as he did so. Yami walked up to the cot with a pleased smile. "The old healer taught Serenity well. I have little doubt that what she gave you won't work." Helping his young charge out of the cot, he thanked the girl and led them outside.

The sun was bright in the sky and Yugi saw the pirates from the ship and the people who must've stayed on the island all walking around together, talking happily. It seemed more like a busy community rather than a pirate's retreat to him. He was led down one dirt pathway and up a ladder leading to the tree houses. They walked around a few corners so they ended up much closer to the beach than Yugi thought and into a hut that was built around was wide-girthed tree that overlooked the ocean. Inside there was sparse furniture and a hammock that was tied on one end the limbs on the tree in the center and on the other out a window to another limb Yugi couldn't see. A chest that acted as a desk with a smooth, flat rock for a seat was in the corner and a hollowed out log standing up right against the back up the house acted as a closet.

"Welcome to my home away from home," Yami told him, stepping into the room and letting himself fall graceful onto the cot, swinging from his sudden weight.

Looking around once more, Yugi nodded with a small smile, saddened that even without the homey feeling to it he knew the pirate could easily live on without him as someone more in his life. "It's nice," he finally said, the words coming out slow as though he were still sleepy. He wasn't but he didn't want Yami to think otherwise. Jokingly, he finished, "Could use a woman's touch though."

The smile on the younger's face immediately dispersed at Yami's glare. "I don't need one," he bit back, grounding the words through his teeth. The pirate turned over onto his other side carefully so he could stare at the opposite wall. Yugi felt horrible right then and the ache in his chest and the sickening feeling in his stomach wouldn't let him think otherwise. He mouthed that he was sorry even though there was no way Yami would see and turned to go. He didn't notice Yami turned his head to watch.

Wandering around the raised level of the community, Yugi decided he liked how it felt. There was a nice breeze that wafted through the breeze and the trees gave just enough protection from the sun to not be overly hot. He could easily tell which tree houses seemed more lived in than others as they each had a distinct personality from the person who lived there. He came across some that had flowers in the windows and around the front door. Another had a couple of wind chimes made from small rocks and small, hollowed pieces of wood and another of carefully smoothed out broken glass that sent various colors glowing on the wood of the house.

Accidentally Yugi even managed to find the house that belonged to Marik. The first mate pirate was inside, lounging on a cot while enjoying the breeze that filtered through the window. Surprisingly, Malik wasn't with him though. His house was as sparsely decorated as Yami's was and had the same furniture just rearranged differently. Not wanting to get caught, he moved on quickly.

He crossed a bridge to get to another cluster of tree houses and the first few were empty of much décor. Yugi guessed it belonged to some of the other pirates on the Sennen and moved on. What he hadn't expected to come by was see a lone tree houses separated from the rest. From what he'd seen so far all the airborne huts were made in clustered of five or less and then a bridge leading to another cluster. This one had a bridge leading to just the one house. Curious he walked towards it, but stopped when Ryou stepped out, talking to Bakura who followed him.

"It's really nice. He have so many books in there it's a wonder you can sleep comfortably though."

"I get by," Bakura answered back with a hint of a smile. He started leading Ryou back across the bridge when he noticed Yugi. He nodded a hello, Ryou doing the same even though he refused to look at the person he considered his best friend. "I heard Yami took you to Serenity. How did that go?"

"Fairly well," Yugi noted, scuffling the tip of his shoe against the wood. "I don't feel sick anymore so that's always a relief."

Grinning slightly, the captain nodded again. "Good. We'll see how long it lasts then. Since you made it here I can't very well just let you go now," he joked.

Yugi felt his stomach clench up and he turned to go. He couldn't be sick anymore; Yugi knew that. If he still got seasick by the time Bakura decided to leave he knew the captain would leave him behind and Yami would no doubt go with him. He was needed more on the ship than his promise to stay with him meant. Yugi knew that too. "I won't be sick anymore," he swore, walking along the line of houses.

"Yugi?"

Quiet, shy, careful. Ryou. Yugi stopped walking, feeling his tiny fists clench up tightly, creating half-moon imprints in his palms from his nails. He wouldn't turn around though; couldn't. The violet-eyed teen could already feel the familiar tears prick up in his eyes. He lied. The things he said…what he did…it was a lie. Yugi choked up, but it was too quiet for either males to hear. And we almost…

"I'm sorry. I hadn't meant for that to happen. I thought that I could love you, but I was wrong to try to force myself."

His voice was thick with his pain and Yugi almost wanted to believe he might've been crying. It could be another lie. He told himself, not wanting to believe. Just trying to make himself feel better for what he did to me. It was just a game for him…but for me…A tear escaped his notice and then another.

"You deserve every right to hate me right now and I won't hold that against you. I should've told you from the beginning that I didn't have feelings for you, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. But you're my best friend and you deserved that." Ryou felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he silently thanked Bakura for being there. Without him, he probably couldn't have even stood up right then. "Instead I hurt you even more painfully because I let it go on. I'm so sorry."

It was silent then and Yugi knew he would have to say something. If I just walk away…wouldn't it be as bad as what Ryou did to me? Even if I can't forgive him entirely…

"Yugi." Stronger, deeper this time. He looked up and saw Yami waiting for him across the bridge he'd been heading for. He'd changed into brown slacks and the black shirt he wore made in a shiny material was unbuttoned all way down, hanging just from his shoulders, and the same black boots were on his feet. He held out his hand for the teen and waited patiently, telling, promising Yugi with his eyes that he'd be here for him.

But I should still say something shouldn't I? As much as it hurts….I still want Ryou as my friend at least. All these years and now my heart won't even let myself be angry with him. Taking a deep, but without turning around, Yugi said in a loud a voice as he dared, "I'm sorry, but I can't, Ryou. Not yet….but I will be soon. I can promise you that much." He didn't want to wait for a reply. He couldn't stand to hear or see Ryou upset much longer. Moving forward, Yami caught him around the shoulders and led him back towards his hut.

The albino thought he might break down if Yugi refused him, but now the air around him seemed a little easier to breathe and the ache as his heart beat was less painful than it had been the last couple of days. For the first time since then, Ryou smiled and watched his best friend get led away.


	7. What's in a Name?

Narutos sis and Itachis Girl – lol. I'm glad you seem so into it and to find out what happens next you'll just have to keep reading.

Mystralwind – Yes, it would be a shame not to have those four in it.

Dragonlady222 – hehehe, now you don't think I'm _that_ do you?

Cheetahkit – yes, sadly, life is getting in the way. Trust me, even I had to go back and read all the chapters a couple times to get back in the groove of things.

B R E A K

Yugi woke to the sounds of birds in the window and a rustling of leaves, feeling completely warm and safe in the strong arms wrapped securely around his waist. He wasn't usually one to lounge about in bed all day and, if not for those arms wrapped around him, he would've been up even faster than usual out of surprise. Yami had most certainly not been in bed with him when he went to sleep.

The hammock they lay in creaked and the ropes that held the hovering bed rubbed against the trees, all sounding loud to his ears, but nothing disturbed the pirate from his quiet snores. That immediately seemed odd to Yugi though as it seemed that Yami would be the kind of person who wasn't a deep sleeper. Perhaps there was definitely more to the pirate than he initially thought.

In that very next moment Yugi was deposited unceremoniously on the wood floor as Yami shifted, mumbling under his breath a very distinct word that Yugi had never heard before.

_Becca_ he repeated, mouthing the word. Who was 'Becca'? Someone he had obviously not met yet that was for certain. He knew that for a fact. The few women he had met since he scrambled into his crazy adventure had made it easy for him to remember their names and there had been no 'Becca' or anything resembling the name either. Perhaps he would have to ask Yami when he woke up. After all, the yearning ache left in his chest at the endearing way he'd said the name made it all too easy for him to assume that whoever Becca was she was certainly very close to Yami. Anyone who could make the roughened pirate speak in such a soft tone had to be wonderful.

He didn't have very time to entertain himself with different ideas of what the girl in Yami's dreams might've looked like or acted to gain such a hard-earned gift as the pirate's care when crimson eyes blinked open and started into bright violet orbs. "Yugi," he greeted, voice thick with sleep. "Have you been sitting on the floor long?" His joking statement was followed by a slim raise of an elegantly arched eyebrow that had Yugi finding it hard to swallow.

"Good morning, Yami," he answered quietly, unable to tear his eyes away from the handsome and sharply defined face. He briefly had to wonder if the pirate had ever once been or related to someone of noble standing. Otherwise it would be hard to believe that he'd ever been someone of lower standing. Any chance the teen thought he might've had with the pirate soon flew out the window at that sudden realization and he regrettably lowered his eyes to the floor, eyes flowing the different sketches in the wood. _Why is it that I always fall for the people I have no chance with? First Ryou and now Yami….his standards must be considerably higher than anything I could hope to come close to. At least Ryou was my friend before he realized the nature of his position. With Yami I'm just some peasant rolling the dirt while he walks by on a fine bred horse without a speck of dirt on him. _His depressing thoughts came not without a price and he soon felt the sharp burns of hot tears in his eyes, which he made no move to hide from Yami. _Whoever that 'Becca' person was, Yami must've loved her very much. _

_He would never feel that way about me no matter what promises he might've made. I bet if she stood right next to me and told Yami to choose between us no amount of promises he might've made to me would keep him from hesitating to choose her. _

When Yami rolled off the cot gracefully, muscles rippling underneath his arms and stomach, Yugi couldn't help but stare. Ryou had muscles too and there had been plenty of times where he'd seen him with his shirt off, but he sadly had to admit that he had nothing on the pirate in front of him. Yami with his shirt off and low-riding pants that hugged his hips and thighs….Yugi couldn't even begin to think of the words to describe it. When a shirt covered the well-defined muscles curving sensually underneath Yami's tanned skin Yugi forced himself to look away and tried to think of anything else that would keep an embarrassing situation from occurring.

"Who's Becca?"

He failed.

The pirate immediately tensed visibly and he stared harshly into Yugi's violet eyes enough to make the teen shiver violently. "Where did you hear that name," he demanded, voice losing all trace of careful gentleness that he'd been using since departing the ship and sleep that usually laced his voice for at least an hour after waking. His patience was obviously much shorter too when after only a couple seconds in silence he grabbed Yugi by the collar of the shirt he'd slept in and glared, snarling the question again.

Yugi could only stare hopelessly into Yami's crimson eyes that only seemed to redden with his anger and his heart beat in his chest so harshly that he had to wonder if the pirate could hear it as well. It only took him a second to realize that his heart may have been racing because of the rage directed at him for a two-worded question, but the race took an unexpected turn as he stared at the well-chiseled face when he realized just how sexy the man before him was when he emblazoned with anger. Their faces were so close that all he would have to do was lean forward just a couple of inches and press their lips together. He couldn't help but wonder how he would taste, if he would return the kiss, if he would compare him to other kisses he had undoubtedly had. That last thought sent Yugi spiraling downward again in a mental corkscrew of heartache, remembering – reminding himself – that the pirate would have much higher standards than Yugi could ever be. Tears pricked at his eyes for the second time that morning and looked into Yami's eyes just quickly enough to see the metaphysical string in Yami's rage that had been close to snapping suddenly loosen and just as fast he was dropped on the floor.

Just as quickly as Yugi had time to look up after being unceremoniously dropped on the floor was just as fast as he had to be when he instinctually ducked his head when a glass object exploded into fragments, obviously not aimed at him but being purposely shattered because of his thoughtless question. And thoughtless it had definitely been and he found his tears dropping for entirely different reasons than thinking – knowing – he was no good for Yami or thinking that he had upset him, but because he had never felt more stupid. Obviously if this Becca person was so important to Yami to get caresses of her name in his sleep yet never mentioned outside of his dreams, than it must've been very painful. Surely if the person was so important to Yami, much more important than Yugi could ever hope to be, that it would've mentioned by someone that Yami's wasn't up for grabs. It clicked together all too well for Yugi that he found himself suddenly not caring that he was in the middle of a very small room with an enraged pirate with a temper well-known throughout the entire island no doubt as well as his own ship of pirate buddies with several broken things crashing into the wooden walls, not caring that he should probably go find someone to help calm Yami down, or caring that there were bits of glass from 

the first explosion embedded in his arm and now bleeding little rivulets down his skin and dripping on the floor.

As it turned out, the noise had drawn attention anyway and it had to look very interesting from an outsider's point of view. A little boy huddled by the wall, bleeding and sobbing, with an arrangement of several broken oddities on the floor, and a very pissed of pirate punching the wall enough to bloody his knuckles and kicking said wall enough to rupture a whole through a weak piece of wood. Bakura could count several occasions where'd he'd seen his first-mate in a similar temper tantrum, but could count zero times where it had happened at all very recently. Curiosity only made him wonder what could possibly have gone in the very minutes Yami could've been awake to piss him off this badly.

"Yugi," Ryou whimpered behind him. Pale, slim fingers were knotted into his shirt and he could just feel the panicked waves coming off his young charge when he saw his huddled best friend. Brown eyes darted to the captain's and back to Yugi's hunched over, shivering form in a silent plea. The captain nodded to the younger albino, telling him in a serious, no-business tone to take Yugi away from here while he dealt with the odd-tempered pirate.

"Take him to Serenity if you have trouble patching him up," he ordered. Ryou didn't even waste time nodding as he darted into the tree house, careful to not step on any glass and bring attention to himself. At least the pirate was no longer causing dangerous, sharp-sided fireworks to explode or Bakura would definitely not have let him even attempt to rescue his friend. The captain watched with intrigued side glances as Ryou touched Yugi gently on the shoulder, whispering to him and hugging him gently before Yugi finally turned to bury his face in Ryou's shoulder and allowing himself to stand and be half-dragged from the room. The noise of pushing the broken objects out of the way or crunching smaller pieces under their shoes didn't deter Yami from taking his anger out on the wall still, which now had a sizably cannon ball hole in it now. As Ryou passed him, offering a small, sad smile in thanks, Bakura smirked. "Just out of fascinated interest," he said in a sarcastic tone and in a volume that clearly wasn't for Yami to hear, "what exactly happened so I might take care of this as quickly as humanly possible?"

Yugi quickly looked away, obviously wanting to pull away from Ryou's less than tight grip and make a run for it while at the same time hardly trying to escape the comfort of being in warm, familiar and safe arms that held him leveled where he was. Bakura hardly thought he would make it very far in his condition if he tried to run anyway. His knees were shaking and his hands trembled even against Ryou's unwavering self, Bakura couldn't help but size him up and immediately the sarcastic question became quite serious to him. He asked it again in a much more serious tone and Yugi met his eyes. The first half of his question was rendered incomprehensible due to near silent and quaking voice, but one word managed to make the captain's own form seize up in a lightning fast reflex: Becca! It was the very same word that made Yami lash out years ago and, after years of control and careful concentration, Bakura had foolishly thought his first-mate had forgotten, or at least repressed the less than wonderful memories of the only romantic interest he'd ever held in his life, before and after he became a pirate. There was only one appropriate word that his fumbled brain could think of at such a time and he wondered if even that was an appropriate enough for the messed up situation at hand.

"Fuck!"

That one word was enough to make Yugi feel sicker to his stomach than anything else in his life had. His feet gave out underneath him and the only thing that kept him from crashing to the elevated wooden path was Ryou's arms holding him tightly. What had he done? Bakura had never lost his cool quite that before, nor had he ever seen him move as fast as he did after he answered when he entered 

the hut. Was it possible for him to screw up anything more than he already had? As soon as the teen had asked him that there was another large crash as yet another glass object was subjected as an angry fireworks display indoors and a yet another curse from Bakura. He was immediately led away when the barrage of glass and other broken objects started hurling through the open door way.

B R E A K

He was in shock. That was the only possible explanation for what could have possible happened in Yugi's mind the way he saw it. Yami was in control. He was strong and never showed a weak front, he was serious in every way and even a smile or gentle tone was a natural disaster to the pirate. There was only reason that his front had broken and that was because Yugi had hit his head when he fell from the hammock they slept in and imagined everything that had occurred afterwards. However, if that were all true than how could he be sitting in Bakura's tree house room with several sharp fragments imbedded in his arm, bleeding, and utterly miserable? Would he have really hurt himself over the fact that his personal, unseen force of a possible-crush radar constantly pointed out people who he had no chance with? Life was cruel.

Ryou worked silently beside him, sitting on the bed with both of their bare feet off the floor to avoid the falling pieces as he picked at the small abrasions from Yugi's arm to get various glass free, occasionally wiping his fingers on his shirt when they became too slippery with blood to pick out more. His fingertips definitely hurt with the small commodities, but he'd already looked around the small room in an attempt to find something to help but he didn't find anything and he hadn't wanted his best friend to sit there for Bakura come back. Serenity might've had something, but he didn't want to leave Yugi alone to get her but he also didn't think he'd be able to carry him in his vegetable-sack of a state. He would just have to make do with what he had.

"Hey, Bakura," a loud voice called from outside the doorway. Both teens looked up as a vibrant Marik stepped into the room before he looked at both of them and the scattered remnants of various artifacts beyond recognition, whistling loudly. Malik appeared behind me and stared in awe. "What the hell happened to you, squirt?"

Yugi immediately looked down, pulling his injured arm to his chest and cradled it self-consciously, tears pricking his eyes for what had to have been the umpteenth time in just that morning. _What's wrong with me? You're so stupid, Yugi! You knew you couldn't stand a hell's chance next to Yami so you shouldn't be acting like this!_ Ryou's arms wrapped tightly around him as he glared at the two uninvited guests. "If you're just going to make this harder for him than just go away," he heard his friend scold.

Boots clicked on the wood floor and then crunched into the glass on the floor, kneeling despite the pricks he must've felt through the pant leg when his knee touched the floor. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that, Ryou," Marik's cheerful voice rang in Yugi's ears. Dull violet eyes glanced up and he got a good look at both. Their hair was even more mussed then usual and an ethereal glow just seemed to envelop both males in a way that was impossible to ignore. Even with his own lack of experience he wasn't _that_ innocent to not knowing what those two had been up to. When Marik's slim, tanned fingers reached for his arm he flinched harshly and felt a pleasing chill when the pirate's advanced paused and then pulled back with a sigh. He certainly didn't want to be touched after the knowledge that he could be happy with the person he wanted while he was still the stable boy pining after the high lord of the house. "What happened to you?" The voice was quiet almost to the point of inaudible.

Though the arms around him didn't shift or lessen their hold, Ryou sighed audibly and painfully to Yugi's ears. Just as quickly as his sour mood came it left and knew that he'd done something wrong. Was it possible for him to do anything anymore without hurting at least one person anymore? He'd known, even with the atmosphere around them with what happened at Yami's, that Ryou had at least been really happy because he was with Bakura. Now, because of his behavior, he was the reason that his best friend had been separated from the person he wanted to be with and his heart dropped to his stomach with an inaudible thud. First Yami and now Ryou, with the possibility of Marik too. How many feelings would get hurt before they just left him alone?

"He hasn't said anything since Bakura and I found him this morning," Ryou explained, shoulders shivering before Marik sat beside him and rubbed his back soothingly. "We heard the sound of something breaking, a lot of it, and Bakura went to look. He was just sitting against the wall with broken things all over the place and Yami was at the wall throwing a fit." He looked up with sad brown eyes, pain reflecting in their depths. "Bakura asked him what happened. It was hard to understand and only one word really came out that we could hear but it was enough to make Bakura panic. I've never seen him like that."

A vice like grip came down on Ryou's arm enough to make the white-haired teen flinch. Malik stood in the doorway, unable to understand anything that was really happening except that Marik obviously knew something if such a rough explanation could make him lose his usual cool. Yugi was visibly scooting out of the embrace and against the back wall on the bed, hiding his face in his knees and rocking back and forth. He briefly heard Marik ask which word and Yugi shook as though the weather was ten degrees below freezing rather than over eighty. Ryou stuttered, staring into the sharp violet eyes of the first mate pirate and he sputtered a bit before answering that he couldn't remember.

Marik stood, towering over the now frightened albino. "You don't seem to understand. There's only one thing that Yami's ever really lost control over and if it's what I think it is than you have to tell me before I run over there and make it worse. What was the word, Ryou?" He shook the teen's arms roughly and Malik was about to grab him to keep from hurting the boy when Yugi's voice, as cracked as nails on a chalkboard, answered him. Fingers limp and strong form trembling, Marik stared with disbelief. "Say that again," he whispered, almost ghostly and afraid.

"Becca."

"Rebecca." He said the word as though it was a curse and spun on his heel, hurrying past Malik and almost running right into the captain and other first mate, cursing loudly as he stared at the all but dead person who was once one of the most ruthless pirates he'd ever known next to himself and Bakura. His whole body was stiff as he expected Yami to react to the taboo name, but visibly relaxed when it seemed as though the word went unnoticed.

Walking right past him, ignoring everyone but his one young charge huddling away from him, cowering now in the corner of the room, he knew what his expression must've looked like. He was too tired, exhausted, from his episode to care much what his appearance no doubt gave the impression of. Even on the days when weather was bad and stormy, rocking the ship back and forth to the point that sea water sloshed all over the deck without a chance of cleaning up until a break in the clouds came; he knew he looked better on those days than this simple day. He took only a simple glance at little Yugi, forcing his slim body away from him, cowering with his face in his knees and arms wrapped tightly at his sides, his sobbing audible even with the muffled noise. As soon as he knelt in front of the teen he knew that they were alone even without having to hear the others walk out of the room.

Despite the struggles Yugi put up the pirate managed to force the injured arm straight. He put his cracked lips to the pale skin and ignored the whimper of pain when he suckled. All his times on the pirate ship and he'd never shown this trick to anyone even when it would've proved invaluable. He'd never thought that the one time he finally used it, it was because of the same thing – the same person – who had taught him how to do this in the beginning. Each time a piece of glass loosened from the skin he would spit it on the floor along with a mouthful of blood before returning to the injuries.

"I'm sorry," he said roughly when he had finished. Tearing the bottom edge of his shirt he wrapped it tightly around the entire forearm with a secure knot ending it at the wrist. Then he pulled the teen closer and sighed. There was no way out of this now and he knew Bakura would end up telling him everything if he didn't. Yugi deserved to know what had happened. Even with his captain telling him that he knew he'd eventually have to do. Taking a deep breath and, relieved when the teen huddled into his chest, he let it out in a slow, painful exhale. His chest constricted painfully at the next sentence he had to force out. It was the only thing to him that still managed to make old wounds feel as though salt was being pushed into them. The name alone made him go numb and he shivered as the unfamiliar yet all too familiar word fell from his tongue. It was the best thing Bakura had ever done for anyone after it had happened, when he had ordered everyone from saying the word. I'm sure it had never occurred to the captain that one lone teen who couldn't possibly had heard that name from anyone would be the one to break the silence. "Yugi, I need to tell you about Rebecca."


	8. Rebecca

Dragonlady222 – Yes, poor Yugi is letting himself get carried away with doubt but that's about to change; I promise.

Mystralwind – That's true, Bakura usually is the one to get carried away but I decided it was time for a change so wonderful Yami had a tantrum this time instead. The one thing everyone's been waiting for: the reveal of the mysterious girl in Yami's life, is about to be introduced at long last.

Cheetahkit – lol, this is true but I ran out of girls and I thought that what she did to Yami seems like the kind of thing Rebecca would do to someone whose life she didn't completely agree with and had no way of changing things.

B R E A K

Yami leant his head back against the wall, holding Yugi tightly to his side as if the teen would bolt at any minute. He wasn't even sure where to begin and he said so to his young charge, but no reply was given. It had been several years since he'd last seen the blonde who'd stolen his heart and though he had no picture or memento of green-eyed young lady he could picture her perfectly. Long blonde hair that fell in oceanic waves down her back, eyes nearly the color light jades of treasure, sparkling even without light reflected in them, and a smile as bright as the sun itself.

"I met her at one of the ports Bakura raided early on in my pirate career: Rebecca Hawkin," he finally began. His voice was roughly tense, forcing it to keep from wavering. "I was…captivated by her in every sense of the moment that I took her for my own without a second thought. It was to my and everyone else's surprise that she didn't bother to struggle after she came to know she was on a pirate ship."

The younger teen listened with rapt attention, violet eyes staring into Yami's non-seeing crimson depths. It was obvious as he spoke that he was reliving the moments he spoke of and he bit his lip to keep from interrupting as the pirate explained how he took her around the ship and introduced her to everyone, how very fearless she was everyone and how she treated everyone as if they were the very highest of society at a never-ending party rather the lowest of low scoundrels in the middle of the ocean with stolen goods.

Closing his eyes, Yami released a deep breath for a brief moment before he continued. He had never felt like he could tell this story without breaking down, but with Yugi next to him he felt strangely….formidable. As if nothing could take him down at this very moment. "It didn't bother her that we raided towns and hurt several people during the time she stayed with us. Bakura expected her to throw a fit when he gave her different clothes to keep her from standing out. She was the granddaughter to a very powerful duke and, as such, had impeccable manners and even more impressive wardrobe I would've imagined. The dress I took her in she told me was nothing more than an outing gown but it was the most expensive piece of clothing I'd ever seen at that point in my life. I suppose if I was to ever meet her again and saw her one of her more regal gowns actually meant to impress I wouldn't have even the thought to flinch since I've seen some things worth amounts you couldn't begin to imagine."

Tears pricked up once more in Yugi's eyes and he looked away quickly. It hurt to have to listen to something like this. It was obvious now more than ever that Yami had a very high opinion of Rebecca. More than he had ever thought possible. _Would I be able to compare….?_ Even with that thought he couldn't stop his heart from hammering when Yami rested his cheek in his hair or held him all the tighter against him.

"I once asked her why she was at home with a bunch of pirates. How she never felt uncomfortable around us even after witnessing first hand things that we did, or the less than adequate clothing she was given, and lack of attending that she was used to. Rebecca admitted to having several people at once attending to her on different occasions so I wondered if she was bothered about the lack of respect she was being given. She admitted that she had always had a great sense of adventure and dreamed of getting away from her duties and responsibilities. Her parents died when she was very young so that's why she was sent to live with her grandfather when she was very young. She told me that her parents hadn't been very well off so it was quite a shock for her at four years old to suddenly have a nearly unlimited supply of money from her grandfather, all the clothes and food she could hope for, and several maids making it so she hardly ever had to lift a finger to even wipe her mouth when eating." Yami smiled at that and actually snickered. "I remember that first night she ate with us. She shocked us all when she wiped her mouth of crumbs and suddenly started laughing afterward. Later on Rebecca explained that one to me and we laughed for a very long time over the fact that she was relieved that no one was next to her with a napkin that tried to do it for her. It was the most freedom she had ever gotten before and she actually thanked me for kidnapping her."

Suddenly Yami became very quiet and he glanced down, shivering as he moved to adjust Yugi into his lap before holding him tighter. "It was hardly on my agenda when I went to her one night as saw her dancing in the moonlight. It was several months later but she had put on her outing gown and started dancing and twirling around on the deck with an invisible partner. When she saw me Rebecca told me the only thing she ever really loved about growing up with her grandfather were the elaborate parties that he held nearly every month. How, as a child, she admired all the beautiful women she showed up in their fancy ball gowns and couldn't wait to join them. When she became a teenager her grandfather finally allowed her to join and she was surprised at the amount of young men who asked for her hand to dance. It was something she looked forward to every month afterwards. I admit the only time I ever saw her face in an expression of surprise was when I took her hand and started to dance with her."

Biting his lip, Yami glanced down at his young charge though he couldn't see his eyes. "I'm not sure if you know this, Yugi, but I grew up in a high-off household as well." Yugi didn't react so he continued. "I left because I believed I wasn't suited for wealthy life where even rules existed for the correct way to breathe or hold yourself in the presence of certain people. I told Rebecca this and she laughed, telling me she knew exactly how I felt. I fell in love with her that night and her to me. I loved her more than my very existence and our relationship was accepted. Bakura was pleased because I was the only one on the ship who hadn't taken a lover at some point or another. Yes," he answered at Yugi's curious look from the corner of his eyes. "Even Bakura and Marik had someone but it was more of form of release than it is now. I honestly can see how both of them feel for your friends. Marik especially got on well with her. Said she made for excellent conversation and she had a sense of wit that none of the other pirates he associated with had. There was even a point in time where I had been prepared to tell Bakura I was leaving with Rebecca so I could give her a life she deserved. I did tell him as such too. That at the next port I would take Rebecca with me so we could be wed and he promised her would leave without me."

He stopped and for the first time during the story Yami's voice caught. It took him several tries before he could begin again and Yugi didn't try to push him as he waited in patient silence. "Not even Bakura had meant for it to happen but the next port we came to was the very same port that I had picked Rebecca up at four years earlier. She was thrilled to be back home and asked no question when I took her off board. She didn't have any idea as to what I had planned but I did wonder if she was confused when none of the pirates went to attack. I think she figured that I was taking her for a visit 

because she headed towards the large mansion in the back corner of the town; the home she grew up in. We were stopped along the way by someone she knew and it was explained to her that her grandfather had been sick with worry over the time she had been gone and she grew fearful with each breath that was spoken. I had been able to figure out what the maid was going to say before Rebecca did and, true enough, she admitted that the old man was dying swiftly. It hurt to see her in tears but I told her once that I was not going to commit to a high-grade life and she said she understood. I didn't expect her sense of duty to overwhelm her love for me. After all the years I committed to her and her to me I truly did believe that if I took her hand and tried to pull her away from the mansion her dying grandfather was in that she would follow me without question. I had been wrong."

Yugi tensed and immediately tears fell from his eyes. His heart ached unbearably in his chest and it was all for the pirate whose lap he was sitting in.

"She had been…too well bred in the life her grandfather gave her," Yami growled, clenching his fists but still careful not to crush Yugi. "Rebecca pulled her hand from mine even when I pleaded with her to come with me, to keep to the promise that she loved me more than anyone. It was the first time I'd seen her truly angry and of all things it was directed at me. It wasn't as if I expected her to not see her grandfather in his last moments and I told her so, but I also knew that if she went to him she would accept the responsibilities and become the Duchess in his place. She was the only one groomed for the position. That was the part I wished I had been wrong about, but fortune was not kind to me that day. My heart had been taken and trampled on. She accepted her role without question and a smile on her face as well. I waited for her and when she came to me at last I would've gladly stayed with her in that house and act every bit as royal as her if it meant I could be by her side. I had been wrong again. Though she never raised her voice she pierced me with more than one fatal blow that left me staggering back to the docks where, as promised, no ship was waiting for us."

He hugged Yugi to him tightly and forced every tear back from his eyes. He had sworn he would never cry for the woman who killed him more ways than he thought possible without actually taking his life. Against his better judgment and Bakura's as well he had locked that part away from him and he knew he had never truly healed from the experience. Just as the captain had said would happen the event came back and slapped him hugely in the face without him even giving him the chance to prepare for it. Yami knew his actions must've terrified his young charge and that's when he decided to tell him what happened. It might've seemed like a horrid excuse for the amount of rage behind what he did but the pain had doubled in its absence. Bakura told him – ordered him – to explain even when he knew he was going to. Bakura and Marik had ever asked what happened but they both knew it was beyond what words like 'appalling' and 'dire' could describe. As it was, Bakura had happened to be right. All it took for him to begin healing was just to talk about it. He hated it when Bakura was right and he knew he owed his captain good for it.

"I'm sorry." The only words Yugi could push past his lips even through his never-ending flow of tears as he cried for Yami and they didn't even begin to describe just how sorry he was that the pirate had to go through something that truly had changed him. He hated Rebecca and he would never even meet the women who clawed Yami's heart out with her polished and well-manicured nails. Just because she chose duty before love didn't mean she couldn't keep Yami at her side. Yami must've told her he wanted to stay and she wouldn't allow it probably because she thought he was more pirate than gentleman in the end. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, hiding his face in Yami's chest and sobbing all the more. He knew then more than ever that if he ever met this 'Rebecca Hawkin' he would make sure she experienced more pain than even Yami had gone through to pay her back. That thought itself was like a painful slap in the face: he was in love with Yami!

The pirate just hugged Yugi to him, petting his hair and feeling a lightness in his chest that he hadn't felt for an absurdity large amount of time. He was grateful that Yugi had somehow gotten the name now, whether by purpose or accident, he was glad that he spoke to him and he would never be able to express just how grateful he was. He stood, holding Yugi in his arms and not wanting to let him go just yet.

Taking him by the hand he led him from the room and down the dock, leading him past several different houses and down a path that wasn't cared for very well. The wood was old and looked nearly rotted through. Trees had and plants had overgrown, obscuring the single pathway leading towards a single tree house that overlooked the beach with a window carefully placed to look through a perfect, natural opening to reveal the sun where it would set each night. It was furnished much like the same as the other houses with a hammock and a closet. There was a small bookcase but was emptied and covered with dust and spider webs. Sitting in the far corner, opposite of the swinging best was a stand with a lovely blue-grey dress decorated with the finest embroidery Yugi had ever seen and a necklace of the finest craftsmanship, a small sapphire in the shape of an upturned moon with a star sitting in the curve cut to perfection. It was the most stunning and definitely the most expensive he'd ever seen, just like Yami had promised. He knew exactly what the dress was: it was the outing dress Rebecca had been wearing when Yami kidnapped her.

"This was the one thing Bakura refused. Told me I'd come here one day, promised that I would eventually come back here on my own when I wanted to start healing myself. I never believed him and yet here I am." He chuckled to himself and released Yugi at last, letting his fingers slide over the frayed material of the old dress. Yugi could imagine just how much more splendid it must've looked when it was first hung there, with age having taken its toll on it. Even still it looked beautiful and he hated just how stunning it must've made Rebecca look in Yami's eyes. "Yugi," Yami questioned in a tight voice.

"I'm here," Yugi swallowed. It was a stupid response. Of course, Yami knew he was there but he couldn't find the words to say anything else. He couldn't leave the pirate's side now that he knew how he really felt and he only wished that Yami would do to him what Rebecca had done. If that were the case than he'd keep his feelings to himself and spare Yami the trouble.

Crimson eyes went to face him and he Yugi felt his heart soar. Flames danced in the ruby depths and the sun glowed on his face from where it peeked in through the single window. "If I did something you disapprove of, would you hate me very much." The confusion must've shown on Yugi's face because he continued. "It won't be very awful, at least I hope not. Since _it_ happened I have taken lovers upon Bakura's request and I've had plenty of practice with this sort of thing. However, I understand that this is not under normal circumstances and you aren't here for the purpose of keeping tension of frustrations from getting too high. I promise to stop if you don't like it and won't bring it up again, but I feel very unsure of myself right now and I'm not sure why I'm asking this of you and - …"

"Yami," the teen interrupted. "Just do it." He wasn't stupid. After hearing 'lovers' come from Yami's mouth he had a vague and very good idea of what it was Yami wanted and he knew it would hurt more in the end when the pirate didn't return his affections. But if this was something the older needed than he would give him anything. He was beyond being able to say 'no' to Yami and knew he would happily take any torture if it meant he could help. He had just come to that decision when the pirate placed heavy hands on his shoulders and curled his fingers tightly into the material of his shirt before leaning forward and placing hesitant lips against his.

His heart fluttered more rapidly than Yugi ever thought would be possible and unconsciously pulled Yami closer, moving his lips against his in a passionate dance. He was elevated when Yami clutched back his, invading his mouth with a soft, hot tongue, exploring and dominating every part of him. A knee was thrust between his legs and Yugi found himself moaning loudly, desperate for air but unwilling to let go of the already short time he got to be with the pirate in this way. Yami didn't seem to feel the same and he pulled away, gasping for breath. With a protest on his lips, every worry he had was quickly devoured when Yami attacked his neck and pushed him against the wall with abandon and exploring every other part of Yugi with his rough hands. Yugi loved every second of it and he knew he must've hit the wall harder than he thought when through his moans he let out the one phrase that made them both freeze, his newest secret that he had only just sworn he would keep to himself and already he blurted it out in their passionate abandon.

"Yugi?" The voice was tight will lack of breath but the question still made it through even without Yami having to ask. The problem was Yugi wasn't sure if he should answer it or not. Was he brave enough to give in? Or would he just say he got caught up in the moment? One look from Yami's eyes was enough for Yugi to give in and he nodded solemnly, willing to get whatever tongue-lashing the pirate would give him before he walked away. As expected Yami walked away from him, staring out the window with the most painful and heartbreaking of expressions that Yugi had ever had the displeasure of seeing on another person's face. He was about to apologize. Take everything back with a few words before he ran from the one-room house and hope that he could find somewhere else to sleep until the ship took sail again. How long could he possibly have to wait before Bakura decided to leave? He was just about to say something when Yami looked back at him, eyes filling with a longing sadness. "I'm not the same person I once was Yugi and I don't know if I'm able to do it, but I do feel connected to you whether I want to be or not. I want you, Yugi, I am man enough to admit that but if you love me than I don't want to take advantage of you and then up hurting you. To create another me would be a blasphemy in itself and after being around you I certainly don't want to see you acting like me. So I swear to you upon my very self that I'm going to try waking up whatever human feelings I might still have buried in me and try to love again."

His heart suddenly stopped and Yugi knew he should take a breath and try to wake himself up. Did he really just hear that right? Yami wanted him? Him! Yami put him on the same playing field as Rebecca and trusted him even after the heartbreak he experience. There couldn't have been a word for just how happy he felt right then but he would certainly try to show how he felt. Yami would be with him. He would try to love him back! He felt connected to him! Hot tears slid down his face faster than he could try wiping them away and he hugged Yami tightly as he let the water droplets slide down his face. Yami wanted him and that was only thing he could think of in that very instant. At least until Yami pulled away and pressed more kisses to his forehead and cheeks before kissing him in a gentle but no less passionate kiss as Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the kiss with every ounce of love he could find right then.

B R E A K

If his heart could burst free from the confines of his chest at that very moment Yugi believed it would've flown away into the sky. His breath came in heavy pants that would look clouds of fog if the warm weather had permitted it and his tears frozen in time as crystallized ice on his cheek, preserving how he looked for all time. Yami lay above him with no tears or frazzled heart, but his intake and outtake of breath was just as hurried as his own.

He wasn't even sure how they managed to make it back to Yami's little tree house before he was attacked, forced into Yami's hammock by the older pirate and kissed mercilessly until his lips swelled and blood rushed to his face when his shirt was removed.

Yugi had seen him without his shirt on before and at that point he hadn't even realized that he was in love with the man yet. Now with his own feelings known and seeing Yami half naked Yugi couldn't believe that it had taken him so long to realize that this person was the only one who made him feel like his heart was beating faster and slower at the same time. That time could stop just by looking in his eyes. That of all the people in the world this was the special individual who could make him say 'yes' to. The person who had said 'yes' back to him.

Nimble fingers moved to his pants and Yugi lifted his hips without being asked, wanting nothing more than to be with Yami in this very instant. The black, smooth material of his pants were just about to be slipped off when a cough echoed in the room from the doorway. With a growl Yami looked over at his fellow first-mate and growled, but to Yugi's shock his hands didn't pause in their teasing patterns.

"Before you two get too involved," Marik chuckled, "I need to steal Yami away for just a few minutes, kid."

"Leave, Marik," the other pirate threatened, "Before I cut each of your limbs down the middle and call the cook to tell him a rare octopus has been spotted and let him cook you into fish stew."

Cocking an eyebrow, the violet-eyed man stared humorlessly. "Very original, Yami. As if I hadn't heard that one a thousand times before."

"I mean it, asshole; I'm busy." He turned back to Yugi and kissed him gently, waiting for the intruder to leave before he went any further. Marik just leant against the doorway and hummed a tune until Yami grit his teeth and looked back at him. "What!"

Marik pushed away from the doorway and strolled into the room, hauling the pirate off Yugi and dumping him on the floor. "Flaunt your cock later, Yami. Bakura wants to go over the new course with us so we're ready to leave tomorrow morning. The sooner you get your skinny ass over there and listen to him the sooner you can come back and pound into your new lover all night long."

All through the conversation Yugi's face got redder and redder before he finally turned over to fall the other wall, blushing miserably when Marik finally laughed out loud, ruffled his spiky, sweat-matted hair, and walked out of the room dragging Yami behind him despite the loud grumbles and threats directed his way.

"Well," Yugi reasoned, taking a deep breath. "At least I have a chance to calm down before he comes back." _I thought my heart would burst if he kissed me one more time…..or fail me altogether. _


	9. Believe in Me

() - wow, yours was long; I really appreciated it. Yup, for the purposes of being with Yami in this fic Rebecca is older; a couple years younger than. Definitely some payback coming for Marik though for interrupting and embarrassing little Yugi too. Of that you can be sure. I was worried when I got to this part since I try not to have a whole lot of dialogue doing all of the explaining because I actually find it very annoying if the author doesn't know how to do it right, but I guess I did ok which is a huge breather for me.

Dragonlady222 – Now what would give you the idea that Marik and Bakura would give Yami a moment's piece now that he actually wants to be with somebody? That would be almost nice of them. Lol

Ckhuhsushrenada – Yup, juicy bits are coming up now

Cheetahkit – I've been thinking about it, but I haven't quite decided if I'm going to do it yet. Though it's looking high on the possibility list

B R E A K

Yami was pissed. No. Was there a word that went even beyond his favorite angry-annoyed word? Probably; but even with his so-called high pedigree of education he had before boarding a pirate ship his mind was much too frazzled at the moment to even sift through the words that would've been deemed highly more appropriate for his current mood. The cause for his mood? Simple. It was standing right beside him. _He was_ standing right beside him. Marik. He thought the word just as he imagined a shark biting the smirk, the spiky hair, and his smart ass mouth all in bite before devouring the rest of him slowly and painfully. Malik would forgive him eventually….right? No, but he could deal with what happened to him as it came.

He was certain he should be listening. It was partially his fault that the meeting that had been going on for so long, but if it hadn't interrupted what Yami considered much more important than he could've been out of there and on his way long ago, already on the second round or possibly even still a slow first time with the first person who'd reached his vision since a certain blonde duchess had walked out on him. No, the pirate wasn't in love. He wasn't yet confident in his ability to call it that yet, but he was certain if it was anybody it was Yugi who could make his undead heart come back to life.

"Yami," Bakura growled, shouting the name as a curse. This was only the fourth time his first mate had drifted away with a certain glaze to his ruby eyes. "Have you been listening to anything or would you rather depart tomorrow no knowing where we'll be stopping this time?"

This time Yami actually made it to the white-haired captain's angry brown eyes. He had it in him to tell the guy off and walk out to get back to much more alluring plans waiting for him in his little one-man hut. Even so much as smiling as he did it. But just as he had the confidence to do that and come out of it alive, he was just as confident that Bakura would do much worse than make him part of the non-living. If his best friend and captain knew his mind was on sex than he feared for the more treasured parts of his anatomy to make it so sex would never be a problem again. So rather than his first thoughts of leaving he forced his mind to the boring topic with the new confidence that he'd be just as ready to have Yugi when he left the meeting as he did when Marik first interrupted them. Just to be fair though he wouldn't apologize to the captain for another interruption.

Seemingly satisfied, Bakura continued lining out the course they were going to take and pointing at several different ports and one or two times mentioning Malik. "He's lithe enough and has the wits enough to not get caught. If he can sneak on this ship and not get caught for several days than he deserves to be tested." Marik glowed with brilliance at hearing his lover would soon be raiding with them with the captain's highest expectations attached. Yami just rolled his eyes. Marik could hardly keep his hands off the cook's assistant without trying to get off in some way, even if several people were around. He feared to think what would happen if all the adrenaline of a raid crashed into the experienced pirate and he laid eyes on his lover while doing a job. He made it his personal job to keep an eye on his fellow first mate just in case the worst should happen. Maybe even get a little payback for his supposed friend's interruptions on his earlier much more enjoyable activities if he caught him doing unmentionables when his mind should've been focused. He could grin at the possibilities but then that would prove he was thinking of something else instead of paying attention. It was simple enough not to raise suspicions of where his thought process had headed, but the very giddiness of getting even was almost unbearable to mask. When no mentions of Ryou doing any stealing work came up though and Yami agreed completely. Ryou was much too gentle hearted a person to go stealing and such against harmless people and would probably made to organize the loot or tend to the one or two wounds that usually showed up after a foray, but when no word of his own little Yugi came up he had to wonder why the captain wouldn't want someone small and easy to sneak through tight fits. "Later, Yami," was all that was answered before the red-eyed pirate could even get a word in.

Later actually came much sooner than the pirate expected and high annoyance was the first thing Yami could think of when Marik was dismissed and he was asked to stay.

"You spoke to him," Bakura questioned him seriously, watching his face when Yami nodded, knowing this was a social and not business conversation. "What happened?"

If there was ever a time he wanted to rip someone's head off and see if there was actually anything inside or just air between the ears, now was the perfect time. "Bakura," he stared, slowly. It would fair him well to end of losing his temper and not wanting to take it out on Yugi. "Were you paying attention at all during this meeting other than what you were talking about or were you under the impression that I was about to bed myself?"

Bakura actually laughed at that one, pushing his thick white locks out of his face before shaking them back into place. "Understandable, but I do need you prepared and focused if we're going to have another successful route." His eyes narrowed and though his arms were crossed Yami could assume for the better his fists were clenched. "I like Yugi," he told him, "and I think you suit each other very well. You trust him?"

Fear clenched at him first and made his stomach tighten at the simple question. He had trusted Rebecca. Everyone had trusted Rebecca. She had just seemed too sweet and caring not to trust, but now faced with yet another person with the same characteristics as the fair maiden who'd stolen and stepped on Yami's heart, trust was not an easy thing to give. Yugi was likeable enough, that was certain. He fit perfectly in his arms and knew what to say to ease his pain, or what to do to make the pain all that much more bearable. He'd never believed Bakura when the white-haired captain told him that one day his heart would heal when he allowed it to. That he would speak of Rebecca to another person and not feel like destroying things around him and he would go to the room she stayed in of his own will and not break down. He'd been right. That had been proven only a couple hours ago and he'd done it all with Yugi. He found himself wanting Yugi even more now and he closed his eyes and tried to will away any doubts he might have as he tried to answer the question with all honesty that he could and believe it.

Did he trust Yugi? Enough to hand him something that was broken and have him mend it back together. Something so important that would probably define who Yami was for the rest of his life. If he didn't trust him now the pirate had no doubt Bakura would toss him from the ship and off the island for good and refuse to ever allow Yami to lay eyes on the kind hearted teen again. But what if he did trust him and it turned out for the worse? After the incident with Rebecca Yami knew he could never offer to Yugi what he did for his first love out of fear. He wouldn't try to leave the Sennen behind again or ask Bakura to set sails without him again, so he could only hope Yugi wouldn't try to live normally away from a pirate's life. He was much too ingrained into his life now to try leaving it behind now anyway. That was entirely up to Yugi so he would have to be sure to make that clear immediately before he allowed himself to become too involved. His very core clenched at the possibility that Yugi might not want to stay here all his life. He was forced into it, after all, when he refused to leave Ryou's side. Now that Yugi's existence was no longer tied to Bakura's lover he wondered what else was fueling the teen's reason for staying on the ship now that they were docked. What about that slim possibility that he did trust Yugi though? He'd never been given a reason not to believe what he said or in the things he did. That wasn't the part he was worried about though….What would become of him if his own existence suddenly tied to Yugi's? That was what he had to believe and trust in.

"I do," he whispered, but sounding every bit as confident as he didn't feel at the moment. His next words were spoken with much more volume though and as solid as Yami's very build. "I do." That was the one Bakura believed and he smiled warmly at his best friend.

But now that the important stuff was out of the way it became business again and the air immediately changed to Yugi as a pirate and not as someone to help Yami. "As for Yugi going on the raids," Bakura began, leaning against his desk after pushing his various maps out of the way. As a habit to keep focused he picked up his compass and clicked it open and closed as he thought. "I've been giving it a lot of time and I've decided to wait on him. There's still a chance his sea sickness hasn't passed. He's been looked at yes, but we've been docked since then too and he hasn't been tested to see if he can stand the ship. I don't want to have to involve him if he can't even hold his lunch and he'd just be extra weight if he came along." Brown eyes met red and Yami immediately understood what wasn't being said. If he got sick again Yugi would be left behind on the island.

B R E A K

That air had gotten cooler in the tiny tree house he'd been staying in with Yami for the past couple of days and Yugi didn't hesitate to replace his shirt as goose bumps started to rise on his arms. He started to believe that Yami wasn't going to be back for much longer than he'd originally guessed and had gone off to find something to eat. True enough when he returned with an extra plate for the pirate Yami still hadn't come back. Slightly depressed at the thought that they'd both been worked up to the point that Yugi had acted and allowed himself to be treated in such ways, that he'd liked how far gone they'd been. He'd never seen Yami like that before…so let go and carefree in the way he acted. He'd been pushed up against a wall for goodness sakes and gotten bruises that, even though they hadn't actually done the deed, they could be considered sex bruises. He blushed at his thoughts but surprisingly he shocked himself that he found he truly wanted to continue. Not for the first time he wished Bakura would hurry up with whatever meeting he called.

The large leaf door rustled and Yugi's head twisted so fast that he was surprised he saw Yami at all from the blur. Their eyes met and an immediate blush rose on his cheeks that burned to the point of pain. "I wasn't sure how much longer you'd be so…" he gestured to food, leaning back against the wall suddenly feeling very shy. It had been a whimsical move he'd made and wondered if it seemed like he was trying to be too domestic in such a new relationship, if that was indeed what this was. After listening to Yami's story about Rebecca and how…how destroyed Yami had been after being betrayed his need to take care of the pirate in every way had increased from friendly care to a driven need.

"Thanks," Yami muttered, feeling suddenly very tired and yet very much awake as he stared into those wide violet orbs. The passion he'd felt earlier returned but he stared at the food and knew he was hungry. Looking between the two it was only a matter of decision of which one he was hungrier for. Yugi. That was the simple answer. Even after his senses had returned and plenty of time to cool down had been given to him he was pleased to find he still very much desired the little one swinging lightly on the hammock. Possessiveness was the first thing he felt but he had to wonder if that was just because he knew Yugi wanted him back at the moment and his mind didn't want to lose something so precious so quickly.

The earlier conversation with Bakura suddenly came back to him and he shook his head to clear the earlier images of Yugi, no matter how pleasant or stimulating they were at the moment. He opted for the food and sat away from Yugi, leaning against the wall facing the confused charge. He had to clear things up before it go too serious and if it was something Yugi couldn't deal with than that would be that and he'd attempt to convince Bakura to let Yugi go in a nice manner. He doubted the teen would appreciate being thrown into a pool of sharks as they drifted by as soon as he found out.

He used the minutes it took to chew the vegetables and meat from the stew in his mouth to think of how to best start the conversation and took longer to swallow than normal. "Yugi," he started, unable to look up as his fears suddenly caught up to him. "I know before I mentioned that I had considered leaving the Sennen and living with Rebecca normally."

Yugi nodded, bringing his legs up to the hammock and sitting cross-legged the best in could in the swinging bed. "Yes," he answered, wondering where Yami was going with this.

"It must seem unfair…cruel even, to mention that this time around it isn't an option. Even when I'm not very sure of my feelings towards you though I'm certain that I do want you to stay with me. Do you understand?"

The teen bit his lip, tilting his head as he contemplated what it was the pirate was trying to say. That was the obvious. It was the underlying question that wasn't spoken, probably because Yami's couldn't muster the words to ask aloud. He was being given a chance to back out if he wanted to. The thought of being torn away from Yami even now, so new into their relationship, made his heart feel like someone was reaching through skin and bones to squeeze it. The answer was at his lips and out his mouth without even a second to hesitate. "I understand." It was given with a gentle smile and eyes so soft that Yami was frozen in place.

His legs unfolded first and he was standing in the next instance. The walk across the room, the three steps it took to reach the hammock, and Yami was sitting next to Yugi easily. He was highly more comfortable now and all his tense muscles had relaxed at such a simple action. There wasn't going to be any rush because he knew Yugi was still going to want him now. He lifted the spoon to his lips again and paused, glancing at Yugi who was now resting his head on his shoulder. He leaned closer and waited until Yugi lifted his head. It was slow and gentle and short, but no less wonderful than the heated kisses they'd shared hours earlier. When Yami pulled away he smiled and turned back to his meal. The spoon still didn't reach his mouth until he whispered a quiet, heartfelt, "Thank you," to Yugi. It wasn't responded to; it wasn't needed.

When the bowl had been emptied Yami put it on the floor and turned back to Yugi. The wait between the times they started and now had seemed to be forever and only made this moment worth it when he finally looked at Yugi again with the intentions of continuing. The violet-eyed teen felt it too and he straightened up with a pink hue staining his cheeks, shifting his gaze to anywhere but straight at Yami now. The hammock swung back and forth hypnotically as Yami shifted, crawling over Yugi and kissing every bit of bare skin he passed while lifting his shirt again. He had to remind himself it was Yugi's first time and rough right now wasn't going to be an option, but he had no intent of being unbreakably gentle either. Underneath him was not a piece of fragile glass and if that was how Yugi was planning to come across as than he was sorely mistaken and was in for an eye opener at Yami's true nature.

"You're mine," he growled possessively, kissing him roughly when he finally reached those sweet soft lips again. "And I'll be damned before another interruption keeps me from having you the way I want." When he pulled away he brought the shirt with him and used his own body warmth to keep the cold from Yugi's skin. "Turn over." A simple order and Yugi blushed as he did as told, careful not to over sway the hammock and tip them both.

Roughened fingertips that were cool to the touch started at his waist, massaging into the tense muscles that jumped at Yugi's nerves. He shivered as nails skimmed over his trim waist and over the pants tied loosely. The cord was pulled and the butterflies in his stomach as lips touched his back and followed the downward path as the experienced hands pulled the hands away from his skin. Yugi blushed as he knew he was finally laid out bare for Yami to see and he hoped against all hopes that a comparison wasn't going through his head at that very moment.

All thought ceased as those lips and hands returned after tossing the pants to join his shirt. Both gentle and rough touches pushed through his sense and he gasped and sucked in several breaths when those intimate parts of his body were fondled in ways he never could've imagined. He'd already been hardening when the feral and much more loosened Yami reappeared but now he wondered just how long he would last if the pirate kept up his actions.

Something hot and wet trailed down his back and he moaned loudly as Yami moved further down and licked suckled him enough to make him cry. The whispered words that were muttered in his ear he couldn't even hear, but he knew that to do it Yami had to pull away and he cried out that. He was silenced when fingers forced their way into his mouth and he suckled them as if they were his very life he was trying to cling to, which in a way he was. Everything he was doing he was trying desperately to cling to earth and fly away into oblivion and wave goodbye for good. "Yami," he moaned out as the fingers pulled from his mouth with an audible pop, the wet digits circling his whole while the other hand pumped him roughly up and down.

He could hardly comprehend anything when tight, hot hands grabbed his waist but only the pain managed to make it passed his fogged sense and he cried out as Yami thrust into him tightly, completely and filled to the brim before everything else around him stopped. He panted loudly into the pillow, grasping at it tightly as he willed the pain to leave so they could continue. He hadn't expected any gentleness before and he certainly didn't expect it now, but Yugi could honestly say he was grateful for the reprieve so he had the time to adjust. Without a chance to look after Yami undressed, he wasn't even certain when exactly the pirate found the time to do such an action when he never stopped or slowed in his movements. He wasn't sure just how big Yami was in that department but as hard as they both were and so far gone into the moment as it was, in that very moment when he was pushed into without abandon before a short break was finally allowed, he certainly felt much larger than even Yugi should've imagined and he whimpered with pain every time his muscles contracted around the intruding organ.

"It hurts," he whispered, not trusting his voice to go any louder than that.

Yami kissed his back and shifted forward, stretching closer and wincing as Yugi squeaked at the slow movement. Pressing his lips to Yugi's, the pirate put his weight on his knees and steadied himself with one hand at Yugi's hips while allowing the other to pet his hair. "Shh," he whispered back just as quietly, surprising himself with his own gentleness. He never even treated Rebecca in such a way when they'd become intimate so he called this a personal achievement to know that something inside of him, at least, wanted to treat Yugi even better than the previous lover. "It'll get better soon," he promised, trusting his words. Slowly, he slid the hand at Yugi's waist down and stroked the teen leisurely, enjoying the moans as they started up again.

Taking the pleasure filled cries as his sign, he pulled out and thrust slowly, pleased when no more pain reached his ears. He moved back against and pushed with more ferocity and grinned as his lover begged for more.

Possessiveness now crawled in his stomach to own everything about this new lover of his and to know everything about him. Hit hand came away from Yugi's hair and he held onto the slim hips and thrust into him with a new, passionate fervor that left them both panting helplessly and moaning with even the slightest of movements, their breaths hitching at certain harsh thrusts and moaning as their pleasure started to rise.

"H-harder," Yugi pleaded, pushing back against Yami faster and the older teen moaned at the begging, wrapping his arms around Yugi's middle and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

He felt himself grinning in between moans and he stretched forward enough to lick at the shell of an ear and causing the younger to cry out. "Hold onto the beam," he ordered, urging Yugi to look up. Violet eyes cracked open and he looked up just enough to see a wood beam that supported the roof just an arm's reach away. Without mercy of letting up Yugi had to trust Yami to keep them steady as he continued thrusting into him. Gingerly he lifted his hands up before gasping and falling back down onto the hammock and feeling both the pleasure of Yami's new angle when he lifted up as well as the rush as the bed rocked them from side to side.

"Try again," Yami urged, slowly up just a bit when Yugi lifted up again. This time he reached it and he held on tightly as Yami shifted him, knees the only things supporting as Yugi was practically lifting off his weight so he was forced to hold onto the beam or fall down again. "Hold tightly," Yami warned before thrusting into him with a new fervor that Yugi could no longer contain his cries. It was all becoming too much for the pair and even Yami had to admit that he'd never felt so free before.

While still stroking the younger roughly while trying to keep his rhythm up, Yami refused to let go so soon. But at one stroke he knew it was ending when Yugi started gritting his teeth and crying out, hunching his back while trying his hardest to continue holding onto the his only support at the moment. "Yami," he finally cried out, moans turning to whimpering, breaths coming out in heavy pants, and sweat sticking to his skin loosely. He cried out one last time and his fingers tug into the wood beam as a last resort when what he feared finally occurred and his muscles failed him, feeling himself falling. Yami caught him, holding steady as he finished the last few thrusts before he too tensed and released himself into the smaller body.

It was a much longer time before their breath evened out and even longer before either of them wanted to open their eyes back to reality. With lack of anything better to say, but needing to say anything to suddenly fill the silence after so much noise Yugi blushed and whispered, "Yami?" When the older hummed a response he replied, "It stopped hurting." There was a very long pause which had the younger wondering if he should've just stayed silent and then a snort. He opened his eyes in surprise and glanced behind him at Yami curiously before the older grunted again and finally started laughing. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. He'd never seen Yami look so carefree or happy like this and soon he joined in with his laughing.

"I'm glad, Yugi," Yami finally replied, hugging him tightly when their fit at finally subsided. He kissed his sweaty temple and reached down for the blanket that had long since drooped to the floor, covering them both. It was late and they had to leave early the next day, which is what he told Yugi as he held him closely and drifted off to sleep.

B R E A K

Everyone woke up early the next morning energized and full of excitement to finally be leaving. Yugi and Yami emerged from the room early as well, yawning and thankfully remembering to dress in their disorganization. Yami was quick to shake the sleep fog from his head and started packing his things together and couldn't help but smiling when Yugi continued to yawn while trying to copy his actions.

Bakura hollered among the crowd that they had five minutes before boarding and everyone bustled around that much faster. It was a given rule that if they weren't ready when the captain was they'd be left behind even if it meant it would set Bakura and the rest of the crew back. Much to his own surprise, Yami took Yugi's hand when they were both ready and pulled him through the crowd towards the boats.

The two minute trip from the main land to the Sennen was quick and easy and Yami was pleased when Yugi took a deep breath and smiled back at him as he looked down towards the boat to help the next person up. Yugi climbed up the rope ladder to the main boat and stepped back to help another person behind him before stepping back and grabbing his back as it was handed to him. He took two steps before stopped at the railing.

Everything looked beautiful to him. The sun was still rising and cast colorful green and blue sheens across the water that made it sparkle brightly. Taking a deep breath he looked over the edge and smiled as fish skimmered away quickly as gentle waves rocked from the row boat as another person stepped off it. Nothing could've been better as he looked up and watched birds fly around the island and the gentle sway of the waves and the sound of water clashing against the boat just as his stomach churned.

He paused, waiting in denial. He heard the captain's behind him and he panicked, trying to look normal as he waved at Ryou who smiled brightly back at him. He felt another gurgle rise up and he quickly looked away as he tried to take another calming breath. _It's nerves_ he told him firmly. _It's just because I haven't been on the boat for a couple of days. I'm not going to be sick. _An acid burned its way up his throat and he swallowed harshly. _I'm not going to be sick. _His stomach swam angrily and he bent down just a bit in hopes of a little bit of pressure would help keep it down. _I'm not going to be sick._ The bile was rising and he knew no amount of swallowing was going to help this one. He clenched his teeth and tightened his eyes shut as he leaned over the edge just as he heard his name called. _I'm not going to be sick that badly_ he whimpered mentally, but even that didn't stop the storm as his dinner from last night and the small snack he'd nibbled on while packing made a streak up his throat and over the railing of the boat.

When it stopped at last he felt so weak that his knees gave out on him and he collapsed to the dock and let his head rest against the railing beside him, the wood feeling cool against his feverish skin. Tears were burning his eyes as he knew it was inevitable now. "No," he cried, though no one heard it. Everyone on deck was watching him and he knew it. He'd never felt so betrayed by himself in that very instance that he cursed he ever had such a weak stomach. Footsteps echoed loudly on the floor and he couldn't stop the tears. He knew he didn't even have to look up to know it was. "No," he pleaded again.

"Yugi," Bakura's voice carried to his ears and the younger leaned over and banged his fist against the deck hard enough to leave a dent if he continued, much to the captain's surprise. The youth continued to cry out 'no' and shaking his head before he raced over the railing again and dry heaved to the wind. He let his hands hold his shoulder when he fell limply over the wood as he let the wind cool his face to the best of its ability. "Yugi," he said again.

There was nothing left in his stomach to give and Yugi knew it. He looked up at Bakura with a pale face full of hurt and shook his head. No amount of apologizing or denying it would keep him on the ship now so he just let himself collapse to his knees in defeat, hating himself in that very moment when he met Yami's eyes. Just that one look proved to Yugi that the older pirate had tried to prepare himself for this outcome while the violet eyed teen himself hadn't given it a thought. Using what was left of his limp muscles he pulled himself up and dragged his feet over to the rope ladder inevitably waiting for him.

Someone was helping him over the railing and as he grabbed the rope ladder tightly he looked up and straight into Yami's face. "I'm sorry," he whispered, shoulders shaking as he tried to keep himself from crying in front of everyone.

"I guess yours is a case that can't be helped with simple medicine," Yami told him carefully, letting his fingers slide over his cheek and into his hair. "Perhaps it is best that you don't force yourself into coming."

Yugi nodded, though he didn't see how forcing himself to go just so he could stay at Yami's side could be better. Yami might deal with it to stay with him, of at that Yugi was sure, but Bakura would be a completely different matter and seeing as how it was the albino's ship they were stuck. "I'm sorry," he said again before descending the ladder slowly and sitting back as one of the pirates still on board picked up the oars and started rowing back towards the island for the last of the pirates coming aboard.

No one said a thing when Yugi stepped off the rowboat and tripped over the sand, not bothering to stand up. They just ignored him as they boarded the rowboat and pushed off for the Sennen again. Yugi lifted his head enough to watch as they reached the ship and climbed up the rope ladder, hating each and everyone on board for being able to stay healthy as they walked around to prepare for the weigh anchor command from Bakura. It happened quickly and he stared at the ship for several minutes, letting himself cry as it disappeared into the horizon.

Only when someone came to stand beside him did he look up into the honey colored eyes of Joey's sister, Serenity watching him sadly, letting her slim fingers knot into his hair soothingly. "I know it's hard at first," she explained.

"Does it still hurt watching Joey go?"

"…Yes, but it does get easier." Yugi looked away, digging his hands into the sand and wishing it were something he could break in his anger. "I'll stick with you, Yugi, and together we'll make the time fly. Before we know it we'll all be welcoming them back when we see the ship returning."

Without anything better to do, Yugi nodded and wiped his mouth with his sleeve before standing. He took Serenity's offered hand and walked away from the beach, trying his hardest not to look behind him in hopes of the ship returning for him. Even if his new lover was the first mate, he knew there was no way that would happen.


	10. For Your Assitance

Dragonlady222 – yup, sadly Yugi had to be left behind all by himself. Don't worry though, I've got special plans coming up for little Yugi so he won't always be depressed about Yami having to go away every once in a while.

B R E A K

It had only been three days since Yami had left and Yugi had yet to find something to do with himself. All he could think of was sitting on the beach and stare at the ocean waves as they lapped up on the shore and his bare toes. It was only because of Serenity that he moved from his sandy seat to eat and go to bed.

Yugi had nighttime the most. The nights, although spent in a tropical paradise, were colder to Yugi and sleepless by far. Without Yami at his side and strong arms wrapped around his middle Yugi couldn't find the will to close his eyes and will sleep to come to him. He hated how lonely he was and the only people he actually talked to had all left on the Sennen except for Serenity.

Speaking of the young brunette as she sat down beside the depressed teen, she sighed deeply while letting her toes sink into the warm sand grains. "I've been looking for you," she told him with her ever bright smile present. He offered her a thin smile and continued staring out at the vast horizon and the setting sun. "Diner's going to disappear without you."

"I'm not really hungry today," he answered dully.

She sighed and finally a frown appeared and she sunk back into the sand to stare at the fleeting clouds. "Yami wouldn't be happy to know you're skipping meals. You wouldn't want to make him feel responsible for getting sick would you?"

Yugi shook his head and rested his chine on his knees, letting out one long deflated sigh as he continued to wish for some kind of miracle and Yami would be back. "I'd been with Yami since I was found out stowing away. I know he hated me at first, but he was still very kind after a while. Now that I'm actually away from him and the knowledge of not being able to see him for a long time it just really hurts. I never thought it would happen."

She smiled and rubbed soothing circles on his back. It wasn't the first time he'd broken down when the Sennen disappeared and she had a feeling it definitely wouldn't be the last time. She knew because Serenity had been the same way when she first knew she wouldn't always be able to be with Joey and Joey would never be able to think of her as his first priority anymore. Of course, it helped when she found out that her big brother had found a lover who would look after him for her. Seto was definitely a reliable person and treated her the same way he treated his own little brother, Mokuba, who was lucky enough to be able to stay on the ship. Exactly the same as her big brother: continuously nagging her to get out of her 'office' and get herself a boyfriend of her own.

His sniffles brought her own out of her sweet memories of her extended family and she offered him a makeshift tissue in the form of an old, torn off pocket. He snorted when he realized it, but thankfully wiped his face and took a deep breath to try to make himself more presentable. "Sorry," he told her.

"Don't apologize," she ordered. It was the same conversation and she knew he would do it again the next time it happened, but each time she told him so it got him to crack another smile for a few seconds at least. "Come on, let's get something to eat and off to bed."

With a groan he pulled himself off on his seat and wiped off his pants, Yami's old pants, and helped Serenity up. She took his hand and led him back into the canopy of thick trees.

B R E A K

Yami growled irritably as he was once again subjected to night watch. That was the only thing he could be grateful for when he found out Yugi wouldn't be coming. At least with night watches he had less time to sleep so he had less time to dream about how much Yugi wasn't there or what he could be up to at that very minute. He doubted that his young lover was doing very much at the moment either, but he knew Serenity would look out for him.

The clicks of shoes alerted him to someone and Yami straightened up and looked behind him, smirking halfheartedly. Marik grinned back and leaned over the railing with him. "Can't sleep," he offered.

"Where's your other half," Yami asked, staring at the black water beneath. He didn't really care. He actually didn't want to hear about his best friend's younger lover but it was the first thing that came to mind since he was thinking about his own little Yugi.

Marik smirked and shook his head, seeing through him entirely. "Sleeping. Of course." Yami chuckled at that and nodded. "You really miss him, huh?"

"Yeah, but I've already told him I won't be able to stop this." He waved his hands around to motion at the ship and let out a sigh. "My whole life was this ship until Yugi came along. Now I'm split between the two and I feel like a heel because he can't come with us because of…you know. Damn seasickness."

Once again nodding, Marik slapped his back and then rubbed into the shoulders. "You'll be okay. You both will." Yami just made a noncommittal sound and propped his chin into his arms and huffed. "Don't be like that. Come on, I'll help you watch." And he pulled Yami's arm and headed towards the crow's nest.

Letting Marik go up first Yami looked around the deck and somewhere it seemed a lot more lonely than this other trips. Had he really relied on Yugi's presence so much in such a short amount of time? It seemed hard to believe but he found himself realizing it was true.

B R E A K

Yugi wrinkled his nose at the fish stew in front of him and continued pushing it around with his spoon and then pushing it away with a sigh.

"You have to eat, Yugi," Serenity reminded him, continuing to eat from her own small bowl without looking up. She only glanced over at her new friend when he didn't start eating again like the past few times during the meal. "Yugi?"

The teen shook his head and sat back on the bench before sliding off it. "I don't have much of an appetite," he explained, straightening up and heading out of the bar.

Serenity watched him go before dropping her own spoon and sitting back with a light sigh of her own. It had been a week now and it seemed Yugi was only seeping further and further into himself and the depression of Yami suddenly being ripped away from him after the promise that he would stay by him. "I guess I'll just have to find some way to distract him." Clicking her tongue she took her empty bowl and Yugi's still full one and dropped them off at the cook's watering basin before heading off to her own little infirmary. She had a little Yugi friend to help.

B R E A K

Yami shifted in his sleep, groaning as he unconsciously pulled the sheets off himself and dropped them to the floor. He thrust his hips into the mattress as his breath started coming out in heavy pants. It had started out as a cool night but he was definitely beginning think, subconsciously of course, that it just wasn't cool enough.

"Yugi," he moaned quietly, turning over as his imaginary lover continued to please him. Kisses drifted down his exposed chest and teased his nipples into tiny peaks. His expression strained inside his pants, nearly to the point of pain even though his violet-eyed little Yugi made only teasing hints towards it before pulling away with ghostly whispers of his name. When his tiny hands finally rubbed over the bulge he groaned and shut his eyes tightly, hissing through his teeth and he could just feel his lover's nails as he dragged slim fingertips down the material that covered his thrumming erection.

Just as his hands hooked around the edges of his pants Yugi pulled himself over the length of the pirate's body and tugged on his bottom lip before pressing a hard, searing kiss again his mouth and thrust his tongue inside to explore. Just as he pulled away and offered one of the most blinding and heartfelt smiles that Yami had never seen Yugi give him before the teen pulled away and stood up on the floor. "Yami," he whispered again, lacing their fingers together and grinning softly. "I'm waiting." The confusion hit him immediately and as he was sitting up, grimacing against the pain his erection was giving him now, he looked over at his door and stared as Yugi than frowned and closed the door behind him.

"Yugi," Yami shouted, stretching his arm out as he threw himself out of his bed and at the door. Sunlight was now streaming in through the blocked window and the pirate was gasping loudly as he glanced around. There was no sign Yugi had been there and, hearing the waves outside and the sound of the men moving around on the deck, he knew there was no way his little charge could've been there. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on tightly closed fists while breathing heavily. He felt sticky as soon as he found his focus and found that even though in his dreams Yugi hadn't given him his completion his rubbing on the mattress had. A shame that even though that was the case he didn't feel any of the bliss or euphoria that came with it. "Yugi," he whispered again._ I know you're waiting for me…_

B R E A K

Violet eyes shot up as Yugi jolted in the cot with a cold sheen of sweat. He didn't notice Serenity kneeling beside him, shocked, or that the sun was shining outside his window already high in the sky. When his deep gasping had finally ended he could shift his gaze, at last, to the girl at his side. "Sorry," he breathed when he could speak past the huge ball lodged in his throat.

"Are you okay, Yugi? I was worried you'd slept for so long and that looked like some dream. What happened?"

He glanced down at his lap and looked back at the window and then to his lap again all the while worrying his bottom lip. "I-I…" He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened but the only thing that came to mind was that it was about Yami and, if the churning in his stomach was anything to go by, he had probably been somewhere on the ocean with him. "I can't remember…" The admittance was harder than he thought and tears were already burning in his eyes. It was just as bad as the day Yami left and it seemed like rather than ten days it had only been yesterday.

Enveloping Yugi in a tight hug, Serenity shushed him and rocked him back and forth until he had hiccupped his last tear and pulled away. "All better," she grinned brightly and he nodded, offering his own slighted smile as well. "Actually, I came with a favor."

Tilting his head slight, Yugi pushed the blankets away from him and swung his legs over the edge of the cot. "A favor," he repeated. "How can I help?"

Elation and excitement rushed through the honey-eyed girl at her friend's curiosity and she just knew this was going to work. "I'm running a bit low on herbs and some of them are important. I was wondering if you'd like to help me collect them and I could teach you how to use them. Would you like that?"

The softest of smiles spread out on Yugi's face and he nodded enthusiastically. "I would like that," he told her, standing up and grabbing his shirt.

B R E A K

"…And this one," Yugi somewhat shouted, holding up a plant with several sweet smelling leaves attached to it.

Serenity smiled as she stood back up with a basket of several different herbs her and Yugi had collected throughout the day. "Yugi, you must be joking, right? That's the one I ground up for you when you first got here." She laughed at the blank expression on his face and waded through the bushes to him, plucking it from his fingers, giving it a quick sniff before nodding. "It works well with nausea and most seasickness cases," she reminded him.

Realization dawned on Yugi and he nodded. "I recognize it now," he told her after sniffing it as well. "I didn't really get to smell it last time anyway." Nodding, Serenity took his hand and started leading him back towards their civilization on their island, talking about several different things at once.

"We've got enough for now so I'll show you how I store them to keep them fresh."

As they were walking back and almost reached the wooden planks that connected the town with the pathways Yugi glanced at the basket and noticed a plant that Serenity hadn't had him pick. He stopped and pointed at it curiously. "I didn't notice that one," he told her, picking it up and caressing the soft leaves in his fingers.

Smiling, Serenity explained that it was for burns that she only recently discovered works really well. "When you wet them down and then squeeze the bottom right here," and she placed his hand over the spot and he nodded. There was a small, pebble sized sack that could hardly be seen there but by touch he definitely knew it was there. "A cool fluid comes out and eases the burn and makes it more bearable," she explained. Yugi grinned and nodded, continuing to walk once more. He didn't think this sort of thing was something he could get into, but Serenity had just made it so easy that he found himself wanting to know as much as her. He honestly wanted to help and not because it was a simple distraction for him.

B R E A K

That night Yugi was staring out at the waves again, breathing in the salty air and wondering what Yami was up to. He certainly wouldn't have needed to wonder if he was one of the rare cases that couldn't be solved. It wasn't his fault that he'd never been on a ship before. He'd been born and grew up on that one island with Ryou so he hardly thought it fair that his best friend and ex-crush could handle it with ease when he was stuck on the sidelines away from the person he most wanted to be near.

His eyes drifted from the nightly horizon to the small rowboat tied up on the shore, drifting in the shallow waves. Determination swelled up in his stomach and he stood, brushing off his pants and glancing around as he made his way over to the tiny swaying boat. Wading through the water and climbing into the wooden craft he forced his breathing to stay even and calm before tightly clutching the edges and standing up.

Eyes clenched tightly and hands in fists at his sides, Yugi didn't really think this kind of sway of all that bad. If anything it was calming so why was it that he got sick when on the Sennen, but not on this little, insignificant rowboat. Violet eyes drifted open and he stared out at the water. From where he stood it looked like he was at sea and there wasn't an island ten feet behind him. Maybe he just hadn't been ready for the Sennen that one day. Maybe he really had been cured and it was just the sudden adjustment from land to sea that threw him off and made him sick. As if he'd ever get a chance to stand on board again now. He doubted Bakura would give him a third chance after what happened.

He turned to jump in the water and go back to the beach just as a wave lifted the boat and brought it back down when it happened. His stomach churned and he quickly and purely from reflex used both hands to cover his mouth, dropping to his knees. Thinking quickly he pushed himself out of the boat, holding his breath as he slipped into the salty water and drifted easily through the waves. He was amazed at how easy it was but he suddenly no longer felt the urge to be sick. Bursting past the surface Yugi breathed deeply, keeping his closed as he trudged back to the beach and dropped on the sand.

"Well," he told himself, finally able to open his eyes and stare up at the starry night sky. "At least I wasn't sick…."

B R E A K

"Serenity," an elderly woman shouted, carrying a boy younger than Yugi in her arms into the clinic. She stopped at seeing Yugi sitting on the tree stump instead of the teenage girl she was looking for.

Catching the grimaces of pain as they slid across the sobbing child's face Yugi quickly stood up. "Is there something I can do to help?"

"Where's Serenity," the woman demanded, cradling the boy to her bosom.

Yugi explained that she went to collect more herbs closer down to the ocean and asked him to look after things for her. "I promise I can help. She's taught me a lot so I know I can help," he swore to her.

Even though she was apprehensive there was nothing more she could do if Serenity wasn't close by. She desposited the child on the cot and pulled a wet wash rag and revealed a red burn covering the whole of his forearm. "He startled me by accident," she explained, "and I pushed him back into a hot pot I was cooking with."

Yugi grinned and pulled out the jar that he'd helped store only the day before, pulling out some of the leaves Serenity had showed him and washed them throughouly in the basin filled with clean water. "It'll be okay," he promised, trying to ease the distraught woman. "I know I can help so he'll be okay." Shaking them dry he hurried over to the boy and searched the leaves for the little balls that Serenity had pointed out. Popping them open a cool, almost minty cold liquid oozed onto the burns and he gently rubbed it over the red carefully until the boy's cries finally stopped.

"How does that feel? Does it hurt very much anymore?"

Shaking his head the boy gave him a watery smile. "Nu-uh," he told him. "Just a wittle sore now but I can handle it."

"Ah, what a tough guy you are. I knew you could handle it. You're so brave."

Serenity stepped into the room and grinned. "Is everything okay in here?"

The woman turned to look at her and grinned while waiting for Yugi to bandage up the arm so the herb's juices wouldn't be rubbed off easily, tying it in a tiny knot on the end before standing back up. Patting the teen on the shoulder, the woman smiled brightly. "You've got quite an assistant there, Serenity. You trained him yourself?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You trained a good one. I like him."

Blushing Yugi looked away, to clean up the small mess he made and helped the lad off the cot. He thanked her quietly, but couldn't look up until they left. When they did Serenity wrapped him in a one-arm hug and smiled. "So, Yugi, you want to be my assistant?"


	11. Reunion

Yami-no-Tamashii – Thank you for saying so. Sorry about the distance between updates. I'd been trying to work on my novels for so long that my fanfics took a backseat without them meaning to.

Dragonlady222 – It might just be possible that he will. I haven't quite decided yet, but there's a good chance about it if the story continues in the direction I'm thinking of taking it.

Shadowrealm818 – Thanx!

B R E A K

Swords clanged together and the smell of gunfire was heavy in the air. As if the weather knew of the raid going on that night, a thick fog snaked along the roads and through the alleys while a light rain cried down for the lives lost. It was the kind where it appeared only as a drizzle, but became soaked easily and it was impossible for anyone to run from the pirates without becoming weighed down with water. They were easy catches.

Yami stood above his next victim, sword outstretched to his gasping throat with the cruelest of smirks adorning his otherwise handsome face. He was bothered by the rain kissing his face and drooping his usually spiky tri-colored locks. He felt that it suited him for such a raid, for this would be there last before returning home for a short while. The next time he spotted Yugi, a beautiful and promising rainbow that promised never again would he leave his side would be directly above the radiant teen.

He'd done well not to think too much of the teen and allow it to distract his mind while he worked, but it had been too long since he dreamt of that dazzling smile and those sparkling amethyst jewels that only had eyes for him and even longer since he was able to see him in real life. He was coming to his limit and it weighed heavily on him. He'd once asked Joey how he was able to bear leaving his sister behind when he'd seemed so attached to her, but the blonde hadn't been able to give an answer he was capable of understanding. Maybe it was because they were just siblings that it was possible.

"Yugi!"

The pirate tensed. Did his captive just…? No, he couldn't have. Against his better thinking and years of experience, he turned his head away from his victim. A small boy with the clearest blue eyes he'd ever seen was standing in the middle of the road. Though it was raining, it was clear from his red eyes and pouting mouth that he was crying. Yami had only enough time to take in that small detail before his arm began to sting and he instinctively flinched. He dropped his sword and it clashed loudly against the cobblestone path while his victim gathered up the small boy.

"Hurry, Yuji," he said to him while he ran off to find a hiding spot. Yami didn't go after them.

He was disgusted with himself. When did he become so weak? How had he allowed himself to become so distracted by one person who was, by all rights, not anywhere within hundreds of miles in the vicinity? Stupid, he cursed himself. He'd allowed them to escape without even trying to figure out where they'd gone off to. That didn't matter. Neither of them did honestly. They were just people to stir into a fun panic for him, but now that they were gone he found that he hadn't gotten quite the same thrill as he used to. Without Yugi by his side, he didn't get the same fun he used to out of his life of piracy.

His arm was beginning to pulse and blood soaked into the sleeves of shirt, staining that entire arm red. Not only had he let people get away, something that had never happened to him before, but he'd also been distracted enough to get slashed at. It wasn't deep or anything to worry about, but perhaps Yugi entering his life had caused some harm as well as good. _It would be different if he were here, _Yami argued with himself as he gathered his sword back up. To avoid anyone else he climbed up the side of the nearest building and jumped along the closely-tangled rooftops to return to the ship. There was no doubt in his mind that if Yugi had managed to get over his seasickness and come with them, it would have been impossible for Yami to get hurt. Heck, he'd be invincible if he knew the shining youth was waiting for him to come back to the Sennen after every raid.

The area around the docks was deserted, as expected. They hadn't been there long so Yami didn't expect most of the crew to be returning until most of the island was ravaged from or daylight started to peek through the horizon. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the looks that were sure to accompany the sight of his injury. He cursed himself loudly, jumping gracefully from the room and making a mad dash for the ship.

There was only three people on board and Bakura, who was waiting to either call his crew back with cannon fire or search for other ships that might come to help the small town, was the single person on the deck. Malik and Ryou were both safely stowed beneath to avoid being seen and thought of as weak links. Yami wondered how long that would last since the sandy-blonde teen was becoming quite adept with a sword. There was no trouble expected, so the confident captain was sitting on the railing of the ship and watching him with narrow brown eyes as he approached early. His eyes tightened when he spotted his cut arm.

"What happened to you," he asked calmly, setting his feet down on the deck and swiveled around to see how bad it was.

Yami shrugged. "Hesitated," he told him, disgust at himself filtering through his voice. "Damn it, I'm sorry, Bakura. There was this stupid kid and the guy I was working over said his name. My mind completely played tricks on me and I lost it."

A thin eyebrow rose and a light sigh escaped the brown-eyed albino. "You were the last person on this crew I would think to get distracted from a silly name. Perhaps I should have left you behind with him?" Yami's eyes widened with disbelief, but Bakura quickly wiped away his fears. "You're one of my best, I wouldn't do that, of course. We'll check his progress when we return. If he's not able to Yami, you will have to deal with it accordingly." Yami nodded.

They walked down stairs to the cargo of the ship, Bakura calling for Malik quickly. The teen quickly appeared, anxiously wanting to get in the action but unable to with a nod from the captain. "Watch the ship," he ordered as he walked by him. The bleached-blonde was annoyed, but quickly perked up at the thought that he might be able to see some action from on the deck. He quickly complied while the captain called out for Ryou to join them. He appeared just as quickly, attaching to his other side while they walked to Bakura's quarters.

Yami dropped down in one of the chairs in front of Bakura's desk while the albino pair gathered up some bandages and cleaning supplies from the cabinet. If anything, at least the captain was well-prepared for the rare injuries that would occur. Ryou set to cleaning after a quick glance to Yami. Though they'd been on the same ship for nearly two months, both had said very little too each other. The younger wasn't sure how to approach him or even what to say and the older was jealous that he was able to come and had convinced himself that Ryou wasn't worth speaking to.

"Are you all right," Bakura asked him quietly. Ryou's movements didn't even twitch at how vulnerable his lover sounded. Both of his companions understood the question, which meant to Yami that Ryou was much closer with his captain than he'd have guessed. They'd come a long way in only a few months together.

The pirate thought back to his first love, or what he'd thought had been his first. After that painful break up he'd sworn off affections from his life forever. He'd allowed no one to get close enough to even think about wanting to start up a relationship with him. All he took were whores from the occasional town they stopped at for supplies if his sexual tension had raised to a level he could no longer ignore. Something like that couldn't even be called an acquaintance. When Yugi stepped on board though his whole life had flipped over. Those innocent eyes that drew people to him, the fiercely determined yet fragile youth of his personality that stoked Yami's fire. He would look at people when he spoke to them and it hurt him to even think of hurting others. Yami had never thought he'd find love in the person he used to be. He hadn't even thought it possible to even want to get close a person who was so similar to how his past self used to behave. Now he murdered and pillaged and that life had been agreeable with him…but…Yugi changed that. How?

That stupidly naïve fool of a teen who had probably never even thought to raise the sharpened end of a pencil to threaten to stab somebody's hand if they treated him poorly again somehow wanted to be with someone like Yami. He obviously knew that the pirate could and would kill, if needed to, with his hands tied behind his back. Was it the taste of danger and thrill, or was Yugi able to see something that several other people had overlooked. Either way it was, it threw Yami for a loop.

He glanced up at his best friend and nodded tiredly. "I will be," he admitted. His arm was finished so he sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. He wasn't at all comfortable, but he wasn't sure if he could stand just yet. Yugi was good for him. That's what everyone on the ship has been saying for weeks, thinking it was cheering him up. Really, it just made him question if whether or not he was very good for Yugi. The cheerful teen might be able to close up his old wounds and make him happy, but what could he do other than tear open sensitive sores and blacken his soul with his crimes? He'd corrupt Yugi in the end.

"I am sorry I allowed this to happen," Yami started to say before Bakura brushed him off.

"Think nothing of it," he answered, pulling Ryou into his lap as he sat down. He didn't seem at all concerned that his hands might have been doing something slightly inappropriate while Yami was still blatantly in the room and able to see what he was doing. Maybe it was supposed to be a hint to leave. But, no, Bakura was still casually speaking to him like he wasn't doing things that made Ryou squirm and sigh breathily and eventually lean his head back over the captain's shoulder while he tried to hold back his moans. Was Bakura trying to piss him off? Probably not. This was just his nature. He did what he wanted when he wanted whether or not someone else was around. "Shameful to admit, but perhaps the same would have happened to either of us if we were forced to leave our beloveds behind. As much as it is in your nature to do so, don't blame yourself for this. We'll be heading home soon and I planned on docking for a few weeks to recuperate."

That eased Yami's mind. They'd been sailing hard so it shouldn't have come as a surprise that Bakura would want some time off to relax. Even out on the open sea they had to be careful and on the alert since another ship could appear at some point or another. It would be nice to sleep in and even more so when he had his bundle of personal warmth and perfection curled up in his side.

He nodded again, more to himself than to Bakura, and stood to return to his room and wait out the rest of the raid. Yami wasn't in the mood to go back into town and continue anyway and the captain hadn't ordered him to do anything specific. He would take it as his downtime. Just as he was closing the door behind him, he grimaced at the sound of Ryou's moans as they grew in volume and he didn't have to look behind him to know the younger albino was shuddering on his lover's lap in pure pleasure. He also didn't have to be anywhere near the room to know that Bakura wouldn't just let it go at that point.

B R E A K

During their time together Yugi and Serenity had settled into a comfortable routine. They would take turns collecting herbs while the other watched their small clinic. Yugi enjoyed doing both. It was a good way of meeting the inhabitants of the island and getting to know them and since word had gotten around that Serenity had taken an assistance who'd been dropped off the last time the Sennen had been on anchor there they'd all come in to greet him. The teen had been absolutely amazed that all of these people loved the pirates on the Sennen and considered them family. They were two sides of the same coin, both relying on each other to survive. There was no need for money and conflicts were usually settled easily. It was like paradise…if only Yami were there.

This was why Yugi enjoyed collected herbs just as much as he welcomed the distraction of the island's dwellers visiting him while he worked. The absolute quiet, only the sounds of nature surrounding him, he was able to draw up images of his missing lover. He continued to blush from the word even though it wasn't said aloud. They'd only done it once, but was that enough to call them lovers? Two months was a long time to be separated. What if Yami changed his mind when he came back? That thought brought several tears to his eyes, which he wiped away angrily.

He gathered a few more herbs and then stopped again. He couldn't keep doing this, he told himself. Serenity would worry if he took any longer. Not there was any reason to be afraid if somebody wandered off. It's not like there was anything dangerous on the island, that had been taken care of a long time ago, or so he'd been told. Adults had no problems allowing their kids to run around wildly so it must be safe enough.

His hands were shaking when he stuck the next bundle of herbs in the bag strapped over his shoulder. Yugi hated it when he was like this. He'd start to feel weak and vulnerable while he was by himself and it made him think horrible things. Things like Yami having only been with him that one time because he was sexually frustrated. It would turn into an argument about if that were true than why had the pirate told him anything about Rebecca. It was a fitting argument…until his worse half told him that Yami could have made it up, or more terrifying, that Yami had told him just to butter him up and get him into bed. It usually left Yugi exhausted and crying alone by himself.

Just the thought that the islanders seemed to be excited that the ship would be returning soon gave him hope. All of them had complete faith that the Sennen would soon appear on the horizon, just like clockwork. It had never failed before. His heart gave an excited leap as he thought about seeing Yami again. Even if the older pirate pushed him away and told him it was mistake, he would hurt, yes, but he would also be happy just having him back. Just having his strong person near Yugi made him feel better. True, having a job to do on the island made him feel he had his usefulness, but it wasn't entirely his. If not for Serenity, he'd probably be moping in Yami's tree house the whole time and entirely forget that life went on while he waited. His mood sunk again.

Though his depression had settled once again, for some reason Yugi's heart continued to palpitate with frenzy. It was as though Yami's fingers were running up and down his sides teasingly. His body warmed and lids slipped closed to cover his violet eyes. It had only happened once and yet he found it hadn't been enough. Would never be enough. Yugi would forever crave Yami's touch.

Fingers uncurled from the next bundle of herbs, drifting down his front as he gasped loudly. Impossible, he sighed, leaning back into the pile of leaves he'd collected for a seat. He was already hard and he'd hardly done anything to attract its attention. He'd somehow survived all this time just remembering Yami's pounding into him and he'd never had the urge to touch himself yet, so why now? He quivered, and dropped his head in defeat, hand rubbing against the front of his pants.

"Yami," he whispered, too afraid to be any louder even when he knew he was completely alone. His breathed hitched when his fingers drifted against his sensitive tip. "Yami, I want you." Against his better judgment, his fingers started to pull at the drawstrings holding his pants up. He needed to ease the unbearable pressure. "Yami…"

"Yugi!"

Yugi jumped up, hand pulling from his pants and sitting up fast enough to pitch himself forward. He quickly tried to look like he'd been busy while he tried to tie his pants back up sloppily. What the hell had he been thinking? He never did things like that. Once! Once was all it took and he felt like a total slut. What had Yami done to him? Surely, this must be his fault somehow!

"Yugi, come quick," Serenity's excited voice called to him from through the trees. She hadn't left the path, he could tell from the distance her words carried. He wasn't that far from where anyone could walk on one of the numerous paths built throughout the island city. He stood and made sure he didn't look strange. It felt as though there was large sign on his forehead that announced to everybody what he'd been about to do.

The teen had long since gotten used to the breathtaking beauty of the island. The ocean waves were peaceful and calming (as long as he wasn't on a ship that rocked him back and forth until his lunch came up) and the trees and sunset were gorgeous. However, there was entirely new beauty waiting for him when he joined Serenity's side. The sight of a ship with a gold flag waving at him from the ocean.

"Let's go, Yugi," his companion eagerly said, grabbing his hand and leading him along with the rest of the islanders towards the beach.

He couldn't believe it. Yugi just couldn't believe that Yami was finally coming back after two long months of waiting. Not even his fears about what would happen when he was face-to-face with the pirate he longed to see could stop the smile from appearing on his face as he joined the dozens of other people jumping up and down to wave noticeably. There was no way that they could be seen from the distance the ship had left to sail, but it made him feel better being able to welcome them back wholly.

When the ship did land the swarms of people helped with the rowboat. All of the men that helped had muscles that looked bigger than Yugi's head so he stayed out of the way, going to the top line of the sand to wait for the person he most wanted to see. It seemed to take forever before he finally recognize the white hair of his best friend. He waved them to both Ryou and his captain lover, but he doubted either of them had seen it. When Marik and Malik both stepped off the rowboat and pulled it onto the shore, Yugi piqued up as he spotted Yami. He contained himself from running over, but he did stand and wipe off his sanded pants, waiting patiently. Most of it was because he wasn't sure if the pirate would appreciate a very public display.

He waited. Yami's head glanced around a few times, but he stopped soon after to talk to someone he laid eyes on. He hugged a couple of people and even squatted down to speak to a few of the children, patting their heads. Still, Yugi waited, clasping his hands together tightly and trying not to let his doubts touch him. Maybe it was just him that missed Yami. Maybe it was only him that wanted to run over and grab onto him, never letting go. Maybe…what if…he was the only one that missed Yami and not the other way around? Tears sprung into his eyes when he saw Yami turning around to talk to someone new. His heart started to race when it seemed finally the crowd was starting to thin as the Sennen crew moved away from the beach. And then it squeezed painfully as Yami was also one of those that started to move away.

"So I had a right to be afraid," Yugi told himself. He wouldn't cry though. Nothing would make him cry right then because he still felt so happy that Yami was finally back where he could see him.

He turned to go, slipping through the trees rather than using the path. If he used the path he'd cross over exactly where Yami would walk and he wasn't quite ready to talk to him yet. Instead, he finished collecting the rest of the herbs he should have had a long time ago. When he was certain that most of the people were indoors enjoying a warm meal, Yugi headed towards the small building that served as the med house.

The hours seemed to dwindle by while he worked by himself. Not even Serenity came to look for him here and, for that, he was grateful. All he wanted at the moment was to be alone so he could calm himself down. Tomorrow, he constantly told himself; tomorrow he would go see Yami and welcome him back with everyone else. He wouldn't single him out or try to make him feel guilty for his decision. Today was completely dedicated to work just like the past couple months had been. It was no time to feel depressed.

B R E AK

Yami stared at his meal with detachment. He wasn't hungry. His eyes scanned the largest building on the island, the kitchen and dining area, for what must have been the hundredth time. Crimson irises landed on Serenity and he perked up hopefully, but the girl shrugged. Not even she knew where her companion had run off to. It made him depressed all the more and the more he clenched his fists angrily the more his injury throbbed underneath its bandages.

He'd been hoping to see him on the beach, but when he asked Serenity if he was there she said he had been but he went off somewhere. Yami had attempted find him while at the same time trying not to shoot down someone who'd asked him a question or tried to speak to him. Everyone had been so determined to make sure the crew got a warm meal that he'd swept away with the crowd. Surely his little Yugi must know the ship had returned, but he hadn't shown up yet.

Shoving his food away, Yami walked out of the building and ignoring the calls for him to come back. Where the hell was he? There was only so much he could disappear to. If he had to Yami would scour the entire thing to find him and then give him a piece of his mind for making him worry like this. Instead of doing any of that he retreated to his well-missed tree house and stopped outside the door. It didn't right going in knowing that Yugi must have using it in his absence. He sighed and straightened himself again. This was his damn hut and Yugi will be damned if he thinks Yami's going to go knocking on it for permission to enter. And with that he swept the large leaf-door aside and looked through the dimming light. It was empty…

"What the hell," he cursed. Where else would the munchkin go? Didn't he know he was being missed? He stomped in and tried to get comfortable on the cot, fully expecting Yugi would show up sooner or later. That only lasted for a few seconds before he jumped up again and tried to think of where his little charge would go. A curtain of clarity dropped down his shoulders and he stepped back onto the platform and headed down the walkway to another hut.

B R E A K

That was it, Yugi sighed. He was done with sorting herbs, he'd grinded up everything he could and replenished every single jar possible, and Yugi had even wiped down everything he could though it made little difference in the matter. "Stupid," he muttered. "What are you doing?"

Yami was probably having the time of his life right then. His stomach rumbled and he thought about getting what was left to eat as well. No, he'd wait a bit longer. He'd only checked moments ago to see how many people were still in. It was too crowded.

It was at this particular time that Yugi had been grateful he'd allowed at least one day where he'd thought about what would happen should Yami come back and not want him. He'd prepared himself as much as he could physically, but now his mentality just had to follow. His feet took him the long way around to avoid anyone who might be walking around. He only glanced up briefly as he walked underneath the hut that Yami would now be taking back. Good thing he hadn't left anything in there that he might want. He wasn't sure when Yami would be returning for the night.

He stopped in front of the one-room house that Rebecca had once occupied. At first, he'd been disgusted about using something that Yami's last lover had called home, but had quickly sucked it up. There was no other hut that wasn't in use and no one was going to bother him hear. He pushed aside the leaf and stood in the middle. Now what was he supposed to do? He felt completely lost. He wasn't tired. His appetite had yet to return to him. Everyone would be too wrapped up in the return of the Sennen to even think about looking for him or want to spend time with him.

A rustle behind him had Yugi freeze. He turned slowly on his heels and stared deeply into glowing ruby eyes. "Yami," he whispered forlornly. Without thinking he took a quick step back and didn't miss Yami's eyes narrow at the action.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and messed with a few of the seashells he'd collected on the beach. It made the place appear slightly homey at least. "No one else was using it so it seemed a waste to leave it alone. Now that you're back I'm sure you'll want your own hut back."

"Idiot," Yami shouted, causing the teen to flinch and step further back until he fell into the hammock. "Who told you I wanted you to leave?"

Violet eyes fluttered up hopefully, but he dare not try to think too wishfully. "Two months is a long time to reconsider," he muttered, hoping the sting in his eyes wasn't from tears threatening to fall. He wasn't ready for this. He'd gotten himself ready for tomorrow.

There was low curse and he looked up at the clicking of Yami's shoes on the wood floor before his lips were stolen in a heated kiss, arms surrounding him on either side so he couldn't escape and the cot wouldn't swing. Of all the things he'd imagined, this definitely hadn't been one of them. Yugi had been so certain that Yami would change his mind. What was so special about him anyway? There was so much more other people, braver people, had to offer a person like Yami.

"Do you believe in me so little," Yami demanded breathlessly when he finally pulled away. He hadn't touched Yugi yet except for that kiss and Yugi was sort of hoping the pirate would just hit him for being stupid and then they could move on to…well, whatever else was supposed to happen when you meet your loved one again after an extended period of time. "Well?"

Oh, so it wasn't rhetorical? The youth quickly shook his head. "I-I do," he squeaked, "I just don't understand why?" Yami quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly. "I'm not anything, Yami. I'm a nothing, a nobody. Even as a pirate, you're so much more accomplished than me. I'm sure you can have anybody." He was silenced from continuing his ranted tirade with that hot pair of lips he missed so much.

"Yugi," Yami breathed against him. "Shut up and tell me you missed me."

Yugi quietly laughed and nodded. "Yami," he told him, hugging him to him tightly just as much as he'd wanted to back on the beach. "You'll never have any idea how much I missed you."


	12. I've Got You

Dragonlady222 – As if I'd separate them. They're just too fun to toy with.

Shamise – Thank you.

Yami-no-Tamashii – Yes, I did update. How bout that. No, I've just been busy lately working on my original stuff for actual publishing so my fanfics have taken a back seat (unless I happen to get stuck like I have lately and then I come back to them.)

Subaru1999 – Thanks. I can't wait either. It's taken a little bit of a detour from the original plan, but I still like it so it's all cool.

~*YxY*~

The kiss was hot and still Yugi didn't want to pull away. Yami had lain him down on Rebecca's old cot and ripped the shirt buttons away to attack his chest. He cried out, gripping at the spiky hair.

"Y-Yami," he cried, ending it in a long moan as his nipples were teased. "Please, I can't."

The pirate growled, sealing his mouth again and tearing at his pants. "Too long," he mumbled before pulling Yugi's tongue into his mouth. "I'm going to make sure you know you were properly missed."

Yugi cried out again, hips lifting of their own accord when Yami hit a sensitive spot. Everything was happening so fast that all he could do was lay there and allow it to crash over him, hanging on intensely to Yami's shoulders and responding only when his mouth pressed to his.

The cot swung unsteadily under the rough movements and more than once it threatened to tip them over. Each time it did Yugi tried to grab onto the window sill to make it stop and then Yami would pull his hands back, demanding without words that the smaller should just let it go.

Shoes thumped onto the floor followed by Yami's metal belt and his sword clanged when it touched the ground afterwards. Once his shirt followed Yugi's eyes widened at the bandage around his arm and he sat up to take a momentary breather, gasping for air as he touched the white cotton.

"It's nothing," Yami told him gruffly, glaring past him to stare at the material of the hammock.

Yugi wanted to say more, but he was sure the tight-lipped pirate wouldn't admit to being hurt. The opponent must've been very skilled to have made a mark on someone like Yami. Perhaps he was playing around with Bakura or Marik, because otherwise it seemed as though the crimson-eyed teen was invincible.

No matter what happened, Yugi didn't want this to stop what Yami wanted – what he wanted. He pulled Yami back down and placed a few chaste kisses down his neck and shyly grazed a nipple with his fingernail. The pirate groaned and the fever started all over again. This time when the shirt tried to come off they both tipped over.

Neither stopped. Yami rolled back on top of him and started tugging at their pants. The younger cried out at the cold floor, but he was quickly warmed up with the body on top of him. At the yank to his bottom button he lifted his hips and they were torn off.

"I can't wait," Yami groaned, fighting with his tongue. Yugi nodded and whimpered when a finger nudged against his entrance.

At first it felt strange because they'd only done it once and a spurt of nerves attacked Yugi at the initial touch, but Yami was skilled in distracting him and soon it felt like the only thing in the world he was capable of experiencing. This kind of thing never would've happened on that run down little island he used to live on with Ryou and he certainly hadn't imagined this kind of relationship with the albino when he'd been infatuated with him. Even when they were technically together his fantasies hadn't gone passed remaining at his side. Yami was able to pull things from him that had never been available before and suddenly the world was filled with unlocked doors for him to explore rather than an empty hallway.

His thoughts were interrupted when a tight pressure started in his backside and then suddenly bright colors appeared in front of his eyes. "Yami," he gasped. The finger crooked and his whole body jumped, lurching to attach to the warm form above him as that deep chuckled tickled the remaining senses he had.

"Just like that," the sensual voice teased. A hot tongue traced down his chest and he jumped his fingers again, the smaller teen squeaking and slapping a hand over his mouth. "I want to hear each one of your delicious, enticing sounds I didn't get to hear while I was away. I'll make up every second I didn't get to be with me."

Yugi managed a small laugh that tapered into a long moan. "If you do that I'll die first from lack of breath."

A slow smirk crawled up that tan face and he lowered just enough so the tips of their noses were touching. "Then I shall revive you and start all over again. By the next time I leave you'll be kissing Bakura goodbye just for the reprieve your body will get."

"Oh, I hope not." Yugi smiled brightly and the older admired the view. "I much prefer your kisses to anybody else."

"Good." And he crooked his fingers again just to make sure Yugi wouldn't forget it. "Ready?"

He nodded jerkily, whimpering when the digits were removed. Then he whined when something bigger replaced them. His hands tightened around Yami's biceps and he cried out as he was filled. It was a tight fit and a lone tear slipped out of the corner of his large eyes from the initial pain. Yami was right. It had been way too long. Yami licked off the salty drop, slowly pulling out and shoving back in. A stiff moan escaped Yugi, but it loosened with each thrust. Soon they were kissing again and neither was sure who was making the noise anymore.

"More," Yugi begged, wrapping his arms around sun-kissed shoulders. "Please more!"

What he got instead was Yami pulling out.

"Wha -?"

Yami shushed him with a kiss. "You'll get more," he promised. He took his hand to pull him and locked their mouths back together.

Sweat slipped down both their backs, matting their bangs down when the pirate initiated another heavy make out session. He lifted Yugi up, cupping his backside with his large hands, and instructing Yugi to wrap his legs around his waist.

He pushed Yugi against the wall forced his hands from his neck, backing them against the wall as well, leaving him completely helpless to anything he did. "I'm going to have you over and over again," he whispered huskily. Then he pressed back inside Yugi and the whole teen's back arched, banging his head against the wood siding.

With every deep thrust Yami would move further into the younger's whole body felt like split in two and he would die happily. His back scraped against the wall and the pain and pleasure together sensitized his skin to every degree possible until his legs finally gave out and his knees turned to jelly. Yami grabbed his thighs and pulled them higher, Yugi pressing against his shoulders to keep elevated. All of their muscles throbbed and somehow still Yami managed to keep going further and further until Yugi was certain he could feel it in his stomach. That's when he cried out and emptied himself, body twitching. Yami kept going even when the teen had draped himself over his shoulders, gasping for air, until he finished and managed to fall back against the hammock with Yugi lying across his stomach.

"I think I'll feel that one for a while," Yugi teased, weakly getting to his elbows to glance down at him.

Yami smirked. "That was the point."

Now that the pirate wasn't trying to pound him into next week, Yugi once again noticed the bandage around his arm and his fingers drifted over it lightly. "Did your rough housing get out of hand?"

He slowly shook his hand, covering the bandage and pressing against it until the nearly healed wound gave a light throb. "No," he admitted roughly. And then he told Yugi everything, holding him tightly against his chest and hating that this little thing had wormed his way into his hardened heart enough to distract him during a raid.

On the other hand, Yugi couldn't stop from grinning. _He missed me_ he thought. _Yami really did miss me!_ He leaned up just as much as his waning strength would allow and kissed his pirate deeply, teasing his tongue to explore his mouth and sucking on the tip lightly. "Again," he asked cutely, batting his large shyly. They rolled over and started again.

*~YxY~*

Yugi was sore when he woke up the next morning. Pleasantly sore and satiated and definitely not lonely. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to wake up on top of Yami, even if he was a bit sticky from sweat and other things. He blushed prettily and stretched to make sure he really wasn't at sore as he thought he was. It seemed like Yami had gotten rougher with each turn, not that he was going to complain.

Ouch! Okay, that hurt. He tried again, more slowly and holding his breath. It worked and he was off the cot and stumbling to his bare feet. They'd slept in Rebecca's old hut only because of sheer exhaustion, but Yugi was glad about that because it took him a while to find his clothes and Yami's place had way too much traffic going through it. He certainly didn't forget their first attempt at having sex and it being interrupted none too nicely. A blush stained his cheeks at the thought, pulling up his pants and tying the drawstring.

Warm arms wrapped loosely around his waist and he jumped, glaring playfully back at Yami. Crimson eyes laughed and he tugged Yugi back onto the hammock with him.

"It's early," he groaned, tugging on the tie of his pants.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I have to get to work though."

Yami perked up, sitting up and depositing Yugi on his lap, an awkward feat because of the swinging bed. "You have a job?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "I do," he confirmed. "I help Serenity out and it's my turn to start early."

His bottom lip jutted out and Yugi kissed it gently before wriggling out of his comfortable seat. "You're welcome to join me if you want."

A slow smirk crawled its way up Yami's face and he nodded, pulling on his own clothes. "I'll do just that," he agreed. After all, as long as they were at shore it was his day off until Bakura called him to plot the next course. Besides, he wanted to see what his little charge was up to while he was away making victims.

Yugi stepped into the med room and paused, looking around at the full jars of herbs and he frowned. _Oh yeah_ he thought, berating himself. _I did everything last night because I wasn't ready to face Yami yet. _He turned back around. "I might have been a bit overzealous about getting everything done last night. I forgot so I don't have much to do unless someone comes in."

Another half smile met Yami's face and he picked Yugi up by the waist and set him down in the tiny window sill. "In that case," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Then he proceeded to kiss Yugi deeply and heavily.

The air was already humid enough from the island, but it was suddenly very hot and Yugi ached to rip his shirt off and run his hands along Yami's hard muscles and defined arms as he had a million times the night before. Yami, however, had no such problem undressing in what could be a public room. He slipped off his shirt and slid his hands underneath Yugi's to tease his skin. The younger cried out and jerked when those rough-padded fingers touched a sensitive spot, rubbing their fronts together and a moan to escape both of them.

"I hope this isn't a public party," Serenity teased.

A heavy blush stained Yugi's cheeks and he used Yami's taller form to hide, but the pirate just crossed his arms and grinned. He knew he was good looking and there was no reason not to flaunt it, especially when he knew Serenity had had a kid crush on him once, long ago.

"You're welcome to join," he teased. Yugi meeped behind him, digging his fingers into his arm. "I'm sure I could convince my little companion to experiment."

"Yami," Yugi whispered urgently.

Serenity only tsked and set her things on the desk, pushed her long hair over her shoulder and tucking the loose ends behind her ear. "Joey would have to kill you then for exposing me to such things," she teased right back. Really she was thinking _Flirt! When you have such a cutie already. _

"You know it's just fun and games," he told her, wrapping his arms around Yugi and grinning wickedly. "I have my little partner right here and I'll have you know I did all sorts of nasty things to him last night. Did you know he's vocal?"

"Yami!"

Not so much as a blush erupted on the young woman's cheeks. She merely crossed her arms and returned the small smile. Very slowly Yami's grin lessened until his bottom lip pouted and then it morphed into a scowl, wrinkles appearing between bunched up eyebrows.

"That's not fair," he grumbled.

Serenity laughed, dropping onto the stool. "You can't get me embarrassed anymore. I've been around you far too long, Yami."

Yugi, however, was blushing enough for half the island and he was only now beginning to listen in on the conversation again. _A game? This was a game?_ It didn't help him feel any less queasy that Yami had actually told his best friend…well about _that_. He could hardly think about the things they did last night without blushing and that was when he was alone. Having Yami admit it in front of him and directed at another person made the embarrassment a thousand times worse.

While they were engaged in their conversation Yugi readjusted his clothes and hopped off the window sill. Nothing could be more embarrassing for him than this, he decided. He slipped out of the room, barely registering that both of them were calling him back. He was only stopped a dozen paces later when a large hand gripped around his arm and he was forced back.

"Yami, I don't -." And he froze because the person holding him definitely wasn't who he thought it was. "B-Bakura," he stuttered.

The captain gave a mock bow and then tugged the teen closer, petting his colorful hair and chuckling deep in his chest when Yami ran up to them from the direction of the infirmary. He only looked mildly surprised to see who'd gotten a hold of him.

"Come back with me, Yugi," he told the teen, glaring half heartedly at his best friend. "It wasn't my intention to embarrass you. It was just a game."

Bakura snickered. "You mean that harmless little game you play with Serenity, trying to get her to blush. I believe it's turned harmful now or so it seems our little Yugi doesn't enjoy the teasing fun."

Yugi blushed again. Even Bakura knew about it. Now didn't he just feel out of the loop? If someone had mentioned this to him sooner…well, didn't they think Yugi could play too? Stupid pirates and their dumb games and their stupid………stupidness.

He was vaguely aware that tears were blurry his vision, even if he wasn't quite sure why he was starting to cry. Then Yugi settled just for being pissed off and he tried to fight for his arm back. Instead Bakura pulled him closely and then the younger was very much aware that they pressed together in a way that him and Yami had been in only just last night with his back touching the other's front and he could very much feel a part of Bakura that frankly he never wanted to know about. He swallowed. Hard.

Without a doubt something was about to happen that Yugi wasn't quite sure he was comfortable with. If Yami had no problem teasing somebody using their sexual relationship, then there was a one hundred percent chance Bakura could do a thousand times worse in embarrassing him.

Sure enough, glancing between the two and the way he was being held, the captain was sure as a penny was one cent about to do something that Yugi was pretty sure he wasn't going to like. Not meaning to his limbs began to shake a cold breeze swept through the group and Bakura leaned down until their faces were left. If possible, his eyes widened and he knew he was staring at the captain's mouth.

A million thoughts ran through his head, the top one being: _What the hell will Ryou think?!_ That question zipped to the forefront of all thoughts when chapped lips pressed again his and a warm tongue slipped into his mouth.

_What is this?_ The phrase began to repeat through his head, through and through and through again; an eternal mantra of the simple yet difficult question. _What is this? What is this? What is this? _

And sadly, that question was answered. It was just as simple as standing there and listening to two people talk. It was their game. He'd been replaced for Serenity. Because he was simple. More tears slipped down his cheeks as Bakura continued to kiss him and if Yugi were anywhere near the percentage of bravery Malik or even Ryou had, he would've bitten him.

He'd been reduced to a toy for the pirates because Serenity no longer played the way they wanted. They wanted someone shy, someone who blushed easily and wasn't used to their 'dirty' talk, someone like him.

Yugi wrenched away from Bakura and the action was so sudden the albino captain actually released him so he stumbled a bit. He wiped roughly at his mouth, almost spitting if he didn't think he'd get smacked for it, not that he really though the white-haired teen would hit him for such a thing. Looking between the both of them, he'd never felt so enraged before. His fists clenched tightly at his sides and he glared harshly at the wooden walkway.

"Yugi," Yami questioned, stepping closer to take his hand. He was gob-smacked when the younger teen flinched away from him like there'd been an electric shock only he felt.

"I am not your plaything," he shouted, startling both pirates. "I won't play your stupid game and don't want other people going around kissing me for a laugh!" He spun on his heel and ran, hard and without looking back.

Yugi stared after, not quite sure what to believe just happened. "I think…"

"…we pushed too far," Bakura finished, nodding in agreement.

~**YxY*~

Yugi curled up on the beach and pushed the heels of his hands to his eye to keep from sobbing. _How stupid!_ He wanted to scream it to the sky and made sure everyone on this gods forsaken island heard him as well as the people hundreds of miles away on the other side of the ocean. He thought Yami had cared for him, he said he loved him, and this is what happened because of that. How had he been so dumb? So reckless to give his heart to a pirate, of all people, and trust him to take care of it?

What did it take for a little respect on this place? He took care of people. He was helping Serenity and they shared all responsibilities. He was very careful to be nice to everybody, even if they weren't very nice back. Malik would never have put up with this. He would've socked Bakura in the face regardless of the consequences. Ryou would never have to do something so revolting, mostly because he enjoyed kissing Bakura, but he'd never have to be forced into kissing someone else. Why? He knew why. Because they went on the ship and took care of the real responsibilities, the things people on this island took care of. Yugi couldn't do that because of his pathetic seasickness.

"I have to be better," he told the sand running between his fingers. "I have to be someone strong enough to beat some stupid water with a little salt in it." On shaky legs he stood up and trudged over to the rowboat meant for fishing and pushed it out so it would rock. He climbed in and slowly stood up, staying balanced. No matter how long it took or how many he got sick, he had to beat this. He _had_ to.

It wasn't completely horrible, at first. Then the boat rocked. It stomach jumped but he managed to hold it back. It jerked again and Yugi was forced to hold the edges of the boat to even the tilt out, his hut starting to complain a bit. When it settled he tried again. And again. Again.

_At least I'm not getting sick_ he cheered. Maybe he just needed to keep focused and take it a little easy, but not puking his last three weeks' worth of meals was a definite bonus and it might even let him on the ship for the next sail. Then he'd be able to stay with Yami for good and he'd earn a bit of respect as part of the crew and they'd have to find a new plaything pet to use for their blushing desires.

The boat tossed to the left and the burn in the back of his throat was obvious. He covered his mouth and begged his stomach contents to stay down. They didn't listen and his vision blurred as the whole ocean tilted and dizzy as all the colors mushed together into an abstract portrait.

"Oh, Gods," he moaned just before his stomach lurched a final time. The boat rocked again and he stumbled, tripping over one of the oars and he fell head first into the water. Worst of all, he still needed to be sick and he was desperately trying to keep from opening his mouth as he struggled to figure out which way was air.

_Yami!_

Arm wrapped around his middle and he forced up just as the last bit of air burst from his lungs and as he broke surface he was violently sick and coughing up a lung at the same time.

"Oh, Yugi," a soft voice tsked. "What were you thinking?"

The taller body helped him to the sand and laid down so his head was resting in the shade on a comfortable lap. When he cracked open his eyes he met chocolate brown.

"Ryou." His voice cracked though so it came out more like 'co'. That soft smile met his slightly fixed gaze and he brushed back his wet bangs.

"What in the world were you doing, Yugi," his best friend asked in his favorite soft spoken British accent.

He frowned and tried to curl up on his side, but his insides protested and he was forced to stay on his back. "I have to be better so they won't treat me like a little kid or some shiny new toy."

"Bakura explained. I was worried so I came looking. I know how sensitive you can be, especially with how much you love Yami and must've missed him. Good thing too."

He nodded. And then he had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea and peeked up Ryou with his best smile, even if his face was a little sickly pale green. "Will you help me?" His face twisted with confusion. "You can help me not get sick, right? Before you guys leave again so I can come?"

"Please!"

Those eyes. That face. The smile. It was impossible for him to resist. Heaven forbid if he had dated Yugi. He'd never be able to resist.

"Very well. I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Ryou!" And he hugged him tightly, almost willing to kiss him too.


End file.
